Não direi que é paixão
by Palas
Summary: Aahhh. Aquele projeto de trasgo conseguiu me tirar do sério outra vez. Essa é a fala de Lílian Evans a respeito de um colega de classe, Tiago Potter. O que será que pode acontecer? Uma tentativa de comédia romântica sobre o sétimo ano dos Marotos.
1. Expresso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 1 – Expresso de Hogwarts 

O Expresso de Hogwarts ganhava velocidade. Lílian Evans e Remo Lupin, os monitores-chefe, estavam em uma cabine reservada passando instruções aos monitores a quase meia hora, quando finalmente:

-Bom, acho que é só – disse Lupin

-E não se esqueçam de fazer a ronda no trem – lembrou Lílian que tinha estatura mediana, cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Os dois saíram à procura de seus respectivos amigos. Em uma cabine próxima, Remo encontrou os marotos. Quando abriu a porta:

-Oi Alua... Lily! – Disse Tiago Potter praticamente puxando Lílian para dentro da cabine e, por conseqüência, empurrando Remo.

-Quanta gentileza, Pontas – Remo ironizou

-Como foram suas férias, Lily?

-Ótimas, até o presente momento. – ela disse se soltando das mãos de Tiago

-Poxa, Lily.

-EVANS! Repete comigo: E...

-E...

-vans.

-ncantadora.

-Arrr – ela saiu sem olhar pra trás.

-Ela deve ter feito terapia de choque elétrico nas férias... – falou Sirius - Como foi a superempolgante reunião com os monitores, Remozinho?

-Normal, Sirius.

-Sei. – o maroto falou com a voz entediada - Sab... O QUÊ?

-Ai! – Pedro pulou de susto

-O que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago massageando o ouvido pelo grito do amigo

-Você agora é monitor-chefe? – disse Sirius olhando para o distintivo no peito de Lupin

-S...

-Que vergonha para os marotos – falou Tiago com voz de drama.

-E eu que achei que tínhamos chegado ao fundo do poço quando ele foi nomeado monitor –continuou Siris na mesma voz dramática de Tiago

-Querem parar vocês dois? – falou Remo

Rabicho segurava o riso.

-Ahhhh... e quem é a monitora-chefe? Talvez aquela monitora bonitinha da Lufa-Lufa...

-É a Lílian, Sirius.

-O QUÊ?

Novo susto de Rabicho que arrancou risadas dos demais da cabine.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Aquela esquentada é a monitora-chefe? ... Ai!

Tiago acabava de dar um tapa em Sirius.

-Foi mal, Pontas. Mas até você tem de admitir que ela é estressada.

-Ele é o que mais sabe disso... – disse Rabicho

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian entra na cabine das amigas bufando.

-Que foi, Lily? – perguntou Beatriz Chilton, uma menina de mesma estatura de Lílian, olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados da mesma cor. Era a mais calma das amigas.

-Aquele projeto de trasgo conseguiu me tirar do sério outra vez.

-Quem? – perguntou Tabata Harrington, a mais alta das três. Tinha cabelos muito loiros e lisos e olhos de um azul intenso. Era, sem dúvida, a mais agitada do grupo.

-Adivinha – falou Bia

-O Potter?

-Quem mais? – falou Lílian ainda brava.

-Vai, Lily, esquece isso. Como foram suas férias?

-Foram boas tirando Petúnia. Aliás ela está noiva de um tal de Dursley.

-A doce Petúnia? Quem diria. – falou Bia, que assim como Lílian, era filha de pais trouxas, as duas se conheciam desde antes de Hogwarts.

-Nem me fale. Só um maluco pra ficar noivo dela.

-Ela é assim tão irritante? – Tabata não a conhecia pessoalmente

-O chato é que ela fica me azucrinando todo o tempo que estou em casa porque sou "anormal" – Lily imitou a voz da irmã – se bem que dessa vez eu tive uma moeda de barganha... – ela foi abaixando a voz

-Lil, o que você fez? – perguntou Bia com um sorriso

-Ah, nada.

-Até parece.

-Sério. Eu só disse a ela pra se controlar ou a palavra "vassoura" iria ganhar uma conotação muito diferente no vocabulário do noivinho dela.

-Funcionou?

-Claro. Ela não quer, de jeito nenhum, que alguém descubra que ela é, de alguma forma, ligada a uma "aberração" como eu.

-Uma hora ela vai ter de contar – era Bia quem falava

-Bom, não é problema meu.

-Mas bem que eu queria ser um mosquitinho pra ver a cara dos dois.

-E vocês, tem alguma novidade? – perguntou Lily

-Ah, minhas féria foram "animadíssimas".

-Por quê, Taby? – perguntou Bia

-Fomos visitar minha avó em Toulouse, na França. – toda a família de Taby era bruxa

-E qual o grande problema? – Lil já começava a rir imaginando o que viria a seguir

-Não me entendam mal, eu amo a minha vó, mas ela é meio maluca. Além do Snowball, o gato persa branco dela que começa a miar de medo quando me vê. Ninguém merece... É verdade que foi meio que por minha culpa que ele caiu na fonte que tem na frente da casa e ficou parecendo um pano de chão. Mas foi sem querer e ele já não gostava de mim antes disso.

-Taby, você fala rápido demais. Já estava ficando sem ar só de ouvir você. – riu Bia

-Fico imaginando você na França... Toulouse nunca mais será a mesma... – também riu Lily

-O que mais você aprontou por lá?

-Vamos ver... fatos memoráveis... Minha avó cismou que eu precisava de um traje especial para o chá da tarde (por quê eu?) com direito a sapatos de pano combinando. Ainda não sei porque ela fez uma careta quando acabei derrubando chá nos sapatos. Pelo menos agora eles combinam com o chá...

As duas amigas riram ainda mais.

-E olha que absurdo: ela falou que se eu não tentasse ser menos desastrada, ia deixar o Snowball aos meus cuidados nas próximas férias. Argh!

-Suas férias foram agitadas, então.

-Ah, claro. E eu ainda não contei o ponto alto: eu e o Frank terminamos.

-Porque Taby?

-Sei lá. Não estava mais dando certo.

-Ah, sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Talvez esse ano eu encontre alguém mais a minha cara.

-É... vocês dois não tinham nada de parecido. Ele é super calmo e você às vezes nem termina de falar cada palavra de tão apressada que é para falar.

-Ah, vai. Eu estou bem melhor.

-Realmente. Agora a gente já consegue até te entender. Estava por pouco de termos de aprender a falar por linguagem de sinais – falou Bia

-Iiihh... não ia dar certo, Bia. Ela ia ficar tão desesperada de não conseguir falar que ia acabar se batendo o tempo todo. Iria viver engessada.

Bia riu

-Muito engraçado, Lílian. – falou Taby

-Você sabe que eu te amo – disse Lily se levantando e abraçando a amiga – Agora vou sair pra fazer minha ronda. Já estamos quase chegando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Estranho, o trem já está parando e a Lil não voltou ainda...

-É... Está realmente chovendo lá fora – disse Bia olhando pela janela – ainda bem que não temos de atravessar o lago.

-Coitados dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Elas saíam do trem quando ouviram Lílian gritar:

-Taby, Bia, esperem!

-Onde você estava?

-Vocês acreditam que uns alunos do primeiro ano se perderam dentro do trem?

-Quê? – falaram as duas

-Incrível, não? Queria saber quem colocou um feitiço _Confuzius_ neles. Ai!

Ela falava apressada e não via onde estava pisando. Assim, escorregou, mas não caiu no chão porque alguém a segurou.

-Obrigada – ela disse

-Por nada, ruivinha.

-Não você!

-Você também mora no meu coração, Lily.

-Ah, sai da minha frente.

-Mas eu estou atrás de você, meu amor.

Ela revirou os olhos e apressou o passo. Beatriz e Tabata riram e a seguiram.

Durante o banquete:

-Puxa, eu espero que os professores não fiquem falando NIEMs, NIEMs, NIEMs a aula inteira, o ano inteiro – falou Taby

-Se for como no quinto ano... Já estava começando a irritar o número de vezes que a gente escutava "NOMs" por dia. – falou Bia

-Verdade. Lembram daquela professora de Aritimancia? – perguntou Lílian

-Se lembro. A gente chegava a contar quantas vezes ela falava NOM por aula.

-O recorde foi oito vezes, né?

-Nove.

-Ai, quantos dias faltam para as férias de natal?

-Taby, o ano letivo nem começou – falou Lily

-Mesmo assim... aliás, falando em férias... Bia, você não contou como foram as suas.

-Normais – disse a garota corando

Taby e Lily se entreolharam.

-Quem é, Beatriz? – disse Taby.

A garota fez uma careta.

-Você sabe que é só Bia. B-I-A. E como assim: "Quem é"? – perguntou Bia

-Você ficou vermelha. Tem que ter um "quem é" na conversa. – falou Lily

-Ah... minha irmãzinha está realmente fofa.

-Quantos anos ela tem agora?

-Quatro

-E...

-Só na última semana...

-Na última semana O QUÊ?

Bia olhou em volta para ver se não tinha ninguém prestando atenção nelas.

-Recebi uma carta meio... diferente

-Que tipo de carta?

Bia abaixou ainda mais a voz.

-_"Porém, para cantar de vosso gesto_ (N/A gesto nesse caso é rosto)

_a composição alta e milagrosa_

_aqui falta saber, engenho e arte."_

-Uau!

-Você reparou como ela não gostou, né? Até decorou o poeminha. – falou Taby

- Poeminha? Isso é Camões. – falou Lílian

-Quem te mandou a carta?

-A única coisa que eu sei é que é um bruxo, porque veio através de uma coruja...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O banquete estava quase no fim.

-...Bia, estamos falando de homens. A memória a curto prazo deles é nula. Se você falar que sua cor favorita é roxo, daqui a pouco ele vai achar que é amarelo. – falou Taby

Lílian viu Tiago se levantar e comentou:

-Pelo visto não é só a memória a curto prazo. O número de vezes que já falei pro Potter parar de me incomodar...

-Acho que isso tem outro nome... – provocou Taby

Havia um lugar vago ao lado de Lílian e ele foi preenchido por...

-Oi, meu amor.

-Céus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso – Falou Lily olhando para o teto

-Então você deve ser uma pessoa muito generosa para merecer alguém fantástico como eu ao seu lado.

-Eu trocaria fantástico por convencido.

-Que isso, Lily...

Tiago havia abraçado Lílian pelos ombros com um dos braços. Ou ia fazer isso porque nessa hora ela se levantou.

-Me poupe, Potter. ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO POR AQUI! – disse ela e saiu

Os três marotos que assistiam não muito longe, Bia e Taby riam da cara de dor de Tiago.

-Ela precisava _mesmo_ gritar na minha orelha?

N/A: oi... essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que não esteja ruim.

Obrigada a quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui... então, por favor, comentem. Digam se o texto está confuso, divertido, essas coisas... Conforme for, posto o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana. (o primeiro capítulo está meio chatinho, mas acho que os próximos estejam melhores)

Bjos...

..Palas..


	2. Confusão

Capítulo 2 - Confusão 

Ainda não havia uma semana que eles estavam em Hogwarts, quando houve uma cena tipicamente marota na aula de poções.

Tiago, disfarçadamente, joga um determinado ingrediente no caldeirão de Snape. Os três marotos ficam na expectativa do ia acontecer (Lupin não tomara parte na brincadeira). Alguns minutos depois, um caldeirão, em vez de cinza, estava rosa berrante e soltava assovios agudos cada vez mais altos.

Lílian reparou nos risinhos abafados dos marotos, que estavam ao seu lado, e lançou-lhes um olhar assassino. Sirius ia falar para que ela deixasse de ser defensora dos chatos e oprimidos, mas nessa hora eles perceberam que era a poção dela que havia sido alterada.

Ela não teve tempo de tentar consertar. Todos aqueles assovios já haviam chamado a atenção do professor.

-Senhorita Evans, creio que acrescentou pó de chifre de unicórnio na sua poção, sendo que isso nem constava na lista de ingredientes. Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Ele murmurou um feitiço e o caldeirão de Lily ficou limpo.

-Isso é para que aprenda a prestar atenção ao que faz. Próxima aula me entregue uma redação de um metro sobre o assunto de hoje. Pode se retirar. – falou o professor e voltou pra sua mesa

Os marotos fizeram menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Lílian sussurrou:

-Não falem que foi vocês.

-É claro que vamos falar. Não foi culpa sua.

-Então o mínimo que podem fazer é atender o meu pedido. – dizendo isso saiu, antes que o professor descontasse mais pontos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No final daquela tarde, os marotos se dirigiram ao fundo do salão comunal. Ainda não tinham se sentado quando viram o quadro se mexer e uma Lílian furiosa adentrar o aposento.

-Ai, meu Merlim. O que é isso? – perguntou Tiago

-Confusão. – respondeu Sirius

-Gritos. – falou Pedro

Ela se aproximava.

-Problema

-Berros.

Estava cada vez mais perto.

-Complicação.

-En...

-Tá, já entendi. – falou Potter

-...crenca e das grandes. – terminou Sirius.

-Vocês têm problemas? Ou o ego de vocês é tão grande que não cabe um pingo noção na cabeça de vocês. – ela explodiu

-An... Evans – Tiago não achou seguro chamá-la de qualquer outra coisa.

-A troco de quê vocês modificaram a minha poção?

-Achamos que era a do Ranhoso – até Sirius falava mais baixo do que de costume tamanha era a fúria da garota.

-Não vimos que vocês tinham mudado de lugar.

-Acontece, Potter, que o professor fez essa troca discretamente. No mínimo já achava que vocês iam aprontar alguma coisa pra comemorar o início do ano letivo. Como ele favorece os alunos da Sonserina, pediu pra que eu assumisse o lugar e Snape e não um sonserino.

-Você está criticando um professor? – falou Sirius

Os olhos da garota faiscaram perigosamente.

-Então por que não quis que nós assumíssemos a "autoria do atentado"?

-Porque não adiantaria nada, Black. Eu continuaria com o trabalho para fazer, vocês receberiam detenções e Grifinória perderia mais pontos. Não traria nenhum benefício, afinal, as detenções não têm nenhum efeito em vocês. Pelo menos não perdemos os pontos que outras pessoas, a custo, ganham para Grifinória. Vocês são inteligentes. Por que não usam para algo mais útil.

Ela subiu para o dormitório feminino. Precisava de alguma coisa pra relaxar.

Lá em cima...

Taby assistia a tentativa de Bia para fazer uma "seção de relaxamento" para Lílian.

Esta estava deitada em sua cama de olhos fechados com Bia ao lado.

-Isso, Lily. Relaxa os músculos. Agora pensa em um lugar que você goste. Onde você está?

-Na cozinha lá de casa.

-Tem mais alguém lá?

-Minha mãe... está cozinhando.

-Hum, tem um cheiro bom. O que ela está fazendo?

Taby ir rir do comentário, mas Bia lançou um olhar divertido para repreendê-la como se dissesse: "Se isso fizer a Lily ficar melhor..."

-Um bolo de cenouras.

-O que mais?

-Meu pai está sentado lendo o jornal. ... Agora Petúnia está entrando.

-Ah... acho que é melhor mudarmos de paisagem. Onde você está agora?

-Um campo florido.

-Parece tranqüilo. O que mais você vê?

-Tem árvores frutíferas... espera aí. Tem alguém montado numa vassoura...

-Ai. – Taby falou baixinho

-...pegando uma laranja e... e tacando em outra pessoa. Mais que criatura chata.

-Como é essa pessoa? – Taby perguntou achando que já sabia a resposta

-Tem cabelos castanhos um pouco arrepiados... parece o... Potter!

Taby não agüentou e começou a rir abertamente.

-Lily, abre os olhos. Pelo visto você relaxa mais fazendo alguma lição. – falou Bia desistindo.

-Eu vou tomar um banho.

-Taby, você precisava falar isso?

-Eu falar ou não, não ia fazer diferença. Quem ficou imaginando coisas foi ela. Além disso, você achou mesmo que isso ia dar certo? Depois eu que sou hiperativa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Já eram dez e meia. Lily sentou-se para fazer o raio da redação sobre a poção do esquecimento. Mal tinha aberto o livro para começar a pesquisa quando uma sombra apareceu em seus papéis.

-O que quer, Potter? – ela não levantou os olhos

-Me redimir.

Lílian parou de ler e o olhou com cara de pouco amigos.

-Não vou te incomodar. Só... me desculpe.

Ele colocou um lírio amarelo amarrado a um pergaminho sobre a mesa. Virou as costas e começou a dirigir-se para o dormitório masculino.

Ela imaginou o que haveria naquela carta que parecia tão grande, mas descobriu que ali havia uma redação de pouco mais de um metro.

-Potter?

-Sim? – ele voltou-se para olha-la.

-Não posso aceitar isso.

-Pode sim. Afinal você tem coisas suficientes para fazer, não tem? Além disso, eu fiz o que você me pediu.

Ele voltou a andar, deixando Lily sem reação.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dias iam se passando e as previsões das meninas se cumpriram: cada professor mencionava, pelo menos uma vez por aula, a sigla NIEMs. Elas haviam até criado o hábito de contar quantas vezes isso acontecia.

Provas à parte, a sexta-feira trouxe uma surpresa muito interessante.

Já era final de tarde, pouco antes do jantar, e as três estavam no salão comunal conversando quando foram interrompidas por um barulhinho. Tec. Tec. Olharam em volta e viram uma coruja batendo com o bico no vidro da janela. Bia foi abri-la para que pudesse entrar e encontrar o destinatário da carta, mas para sua surpresa a coruja apenas esticou a perna para que ela pudesse retirar o pergaminho.

De volta ao lugar onde as amigas estavam...

-Vai, abre logo.

Bia corou quando leu a carta

-É outra daquelas.

-Como se a gente já não soubesse – falou Lily.

-Com licença – disse Taby arrancando o papel das mãos da amiga e lendo junto com Lílian.

"_A fermosura desta fresca serra  
E a sombra dos verdes castanheiros,   
O manso caminhar destes ribeiros,  
Donde toda a tristeza se desterra;_

_O rouco som do mar, a estranha terra,  
O esconder do sol pelos outeiros,  
O recolher dos gados derradeiros,  
Das nuvens pelo ar a branda guerra;_

_Enfim, tudo o que a rara Natureza  
Com tanta variedade nos of'rece,_

_Me está, senão te vejo, magoando. _

_Sem ti, tudo me enjoa e me aborrece;_

_Sem ti, perpetuamente estou passando_

_Nas mores alegrias mor tristeza."_

-Que gracinha. – falou Taby

-Alguma idéia de quem seja, Bia?

-Não...

-Mas convenhamos, deve ser um bruxo muito interessante pra conhecer Camões... – disse Lily

-Por quê?

-Porque é um escritor trouxa. Bruxos não ficam por aí lendo escritores trouxas.

-Aliás, aproveitando o assunto – era Tabata quem falava – já não está na hora de você arrumar um namorado, Lily?

-Todo ano é a mesma história...

-É sério, Lily, por que não?

-Primeiro: não apareceu ninguém realmente interessante. Segundo: estive muito ocupada nos últimos sete anos estudando.

-Quem duvida do segundo motivo. No nosso quinto ano você quase matou de susto alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo anos. Lembra da bronca que você deu e a ameaça de um mês de detenções porque eles estavam fazendo barulho e você estava tentando estudar para os NOMs mesmo ainda sendo janeiro? – falou Bia

Taby riu com a lembrança:

-É Lily, vê se não repete o escândalo esse ano...

Lílian fez cara de poucos amigos.

-Relaxa Lílian. Mas quanto ao seu primeiro motivo, não é bem verdade – disse Taby.

-É mesmo? E quem apareceu?

-Tiago Potter, talvez?

-Taby?

-Sim?

-Não perca a noção de perigo. Eu posso "acidentalmente" enfocar você enquanto estiver dormindo...

As duas riram da cara irritada de Lílian.

Esse mau humor em relação ao citado indivíduo vinha da tentativa de alguém "trancá-la em uma sala com Potter" no dia anterior. Vejamos o ocorrido:

Ela recebera, no início do horário de almoço uma "denúncia anônima" através de uma coruja. O bilhete dizia que alguém estava na sala de aula vazia do segundo andar enfeitiçando bexigas de água para voarem atrás dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Como monitora, saiu correndo em direção ao lugar citado, mas ao entrar na classe não viu bexigas de água, mas uma bolinha dourada alada e ninguém menos do que Tiago Potter brincando com ela.

Para o desgosto do autor da "armadilha", Lily entendeu logo o que havia acontecido e saiu milímetros antes da porta fechar magicamente. Procurou o atacante, mas o corredor estava vazio.

Reencontrando Bia, perto do Salão Principal, e tendo contado a cena, comentou:

-Mais que clichê, sempre que querem juntar alguém, tentam trancar as duas pessoas em algum lugar para _conversarem_... Graças a Merlim não conseguiram.– Não teve tempo de falar mais nada, teve de sair correndo para repreender uns alunos do terceiro ano da Corvinal.

Em seguida, Taby, Sirius e Pedro chegaram para falar com Bia:

-A Lily tava resmungando sobre como, quando descobrir quem fez isso, ela vai matar essa pessoa e etc. – disse a morena

-Será que eu devia me preocupar? – perguntou Sirius

-Nããão, acho que não. – falou Taby – qualquer coisa, se a gente ver uma geleinha verde andando por aí, já sabemos que é você.

-Ah, então tudo bem. Fico mais tranqüilo... Shii, é melhor soltar o Tiago, o feitiço que o coloquei na porta, não dá pra abrir de dentro pra fora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bem mais tarde, naquele dia, no dormitório masculino...

-Almofadinhas, por que você está com essa tromba? – perguntou Pedro

-Por nada.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Remo

-Tenho.

-Pontas, você sabe o que é?

-Acho que sim. Teve o primeiro treino de quadribol hoje, e o time me escolheu pra capitão.

-Parabéns, Pontas. E qual a grande tragédia?

-Era o cargo que alguém aqui – disse ele apontando discretamente para Almofadinhas - estava querendo desde o quinto ano.

-Foi uma votação injusta. Não levaram em conta o meu excelente desempenho como artilheiro.

-Ah, não? O que foi então? – perguntou Pedro

-O Sirius já saiu com as três meninas do time...

-Não precisa falar mais nada, Tiago... – falou Remo rindo

-A lua cheia é semana que vem, né?

-Sirius, você precisa apelar?

-Vai, Aluado. Leva numa boa.

Lupin o olhou com uma cara de "você está brincando, não?"

-De qualquer forma, o que vamos fazer esse mês? – perguntou Tiago

-Dar uma volta pela floresta não parece má idéia – falou Sirius.

-Por que, pra variar, a gente não fica na casa dos gritos.

-Ah, Aluado, larga de ser a vergonha do dormitório. – disse Sirius

-Quê?

-Ele ainda não superou o fato de você ter sido nomeado monitor-chefe – explicou Tiago

-Almofadinhas, meu caro amigo, só estou sendo um pouco responsável.

-Então pode parando e seja mais maroto. Nunca aconteceu nada, por que aconteceria agora?

E Remo, como sempre se deixava convencer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A: Oi de novo... o que acharam desse capítulo?

Pra quem teve a enoorme paciência de ler até aqui, por favor, deixe um comentariozinho, eles me estimulam a escrever. Só pra eu saber se eu estava numa intensa crise de não ter o que fazer quando resolvi começar essa história, se o texto está confuso... espero que os próximos capítulos fiquem melhores.

**22 K – **Obrigada pelo elogio. Sério que vc achou que estava engraçada? Que bom, era essa a intenção, mas eu nunca sei quando o que escrevo é uma comédia ou uma tragédia...

**Tainah**** – **Que bom que você gostou da Taby. É uma personagem meio desastrada, mas muito querida. Sobre o trem, Taby e Bia não entendem como alguém pode se perder dentro de um trem. Pela fala da Lily, ela também não imaginava que isso fosse possível até que teve de guiar uns alunos do primeiro ano até a saída porque eles não conseguiam achar sozinhos (por ser uma situação improvável, ela acha que alguém jogou um feitiço pra eles ficarem confusos). Ficou mais claro?

Beijos...

..Palas..


	3. Apenas Conversas

Capítulo 3 – Apenas conversas 

Já havia um mês que estavam em Hogwarts. Na hora do almoço, após uma "fascinante" aula de Adivinhação, Lílian resolveu puxar assunto com Tabata:

-É melhor a gente começar a se mexer e marcar os ensaios do grupo de dança.

-É... e só há nós duas do sétimo ano. Pelo jeito vai sobrar pra gente montar as coreografias.

-Quer dizer que vocês voltam a desempenhar a função de animadoras de torcida? – perguntou Bia

-Eu NÃO sou animadora de torcida. Não vou ficar gritando "Vai, Potter" no meio do jogo. – "defendeu-se" Lily

-Quem me dera. – o dito cujo sorria olhando para Lílian e se intrometendo na conversa

-Como você gosta de 'gansar' as conversas alheias! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

-Melhor do que ficar te olhando? Não... na verdade, teria. Se voc...

-Como eu ia dizendo, - ela o interrompeu - temos apenas uma apresentaçãozinha de dança antes do jogo. Enquanto os jogadores estão nas suas intermináveis discussões e planos de última hora.

-Mas saíram umas quatro ou cinco pessoas do ano passado pra cá. É melhor ver se mais alguém quer entrar – Tabata voltava à conversa

-Um aviso no mural da Grifinória deve resolver o problema

Sirius, Pedro e Remo se aproximavam deles. Tiago olhava, abobalhado, para a menina de cabelos ruivos.

-Ô, Evans.

-Fala, Black.

-Você está se sentindo mais leve?

-Eu, mais leve? Por quê?

-É que do jeito que o Tiago está te secando, você já deve ter perdido uns dois quilos.

Todos riram à exceção de Lílian que lançou ao garoto um de seus famosos olhares "dá um tempo".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Já era noite. Tiago e Sirius jogavam xadrez de bruxo e Pedro assistia. Na mesa ao lado, Beatriz e Tabata terminavam redações quando viram o quadro se movendo e Lílian e Remo entrando no Salão Comunal.

-Que dia! – falou Lily se jogando em uma das poltronas – Cinco alunos do primeiro ano se perderam.

-Lily, dá um desconto. O castelo é grande. – falou Bia

-Tá, mas pelo menos o caminho para o Salão Principal eles já deviam saber, né? Encontramos três perto da torre de Astronomia e dois quase nas masmorras.

-São os mesmos que se perderam no trem? – perguntou Taby

-São. – disse Remo entrando na conversa

-Às vezes eu queria ter um mapa detalhado do castelo com direito a pontinhos legendados para esses alunos saberem onde estão, pra onde estão indo. – falou Lílian começando a ficar sonolenta

Os marotos trocaram um discreto olhar que não foi percebido pelas meninas.

-Ah, Lily, tenho uma boa notícia – era incrível como Taby falava rápido.

-Devagar, devagar. Meu cérebro já não está mais processando tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu andei fazendo uma pesquisa de campo e do grupo do ano passado, das que continuam em Hogwarts, só uma menina não vai mais dançar com a gente.

-Quem?

-A Geller. Parece que as notas dela não foram muito boas ano passado, então até essas notas subirem ela não pode fazer atividades "extracurriculares".

-Anhãm... – Lily estava ficando com sono

-E parece que tem pelo menos mais três meninas do quinto ano que querem entrar. Então acho melhor a gente já começar a montar a coreografia...

-XEQUE MATE!

Lílian, que estava quase dormindo, tomou um enorme susto.

-Viu como eu posso ganhar de você, Pontas?

-Pura sorte, meu caro Almofadinhas.

-Como os homens são infantis. – falou Taby

-Ei! – gritaram três vozes em uníssono. Rabicho estava comendo pra variar.

Lily estava com os olhos vermelhos de sono, tinha acordado muito cedo pra terminar um trabalho.

-Taby, amanhã é sa-sa-sábado. – disse ela num bocejo – Depois a gente vê isso, tá? – e se levantou.

-Ei, Evans! Quer sair comigo?

-Aahh, obrigada, Potter.

Tiago fez uma cara de quem tinha ouvido que o Natal seria antecipado.

-Obrigada por finalmente aprender meu sobrenome, mas não, não quero sair com você. Estou bêbada de sono, mas ainda não estou louca. – e subiu pra o dormitório.

-Você não desiste, né, Potter? – falou Bia

-Pode me chamar de Tiago. E não, não desisto. Apesar do temperamento extremamente difícil da sua amiga, o que eu posso fazer? Ela é o amor da minha vida.

Bia e Taby riram.

-Que gracinha. Tem até coraçõezinhos saindo pelas suas orelhas – falou Remo

Sirius, que até aquele momento não participara da conversa, resolveu se dirigir a uma pessoa específica. Jogou os cabelos para trás e se sentou em uma poltrona perto de Tabata.

-Oi Taby.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Não tinha me visto aqui ainda?

-Tinha... – ele colocou no rosto um sorriso que fazia a população feminina de Hogwarts derreter

-Seus sorrisos não têm efeito sobre mim, Black – disse ela numa voz, para seus padrões, muito calma – Aliás, cuidado para não olhar em nenhum espelho.

-Por quê?

-Porque você se acha demais. Acho até que seu nome poderia ser Narciso.

-Como assim? – perguntou Pedro

-Narciso era um personagem da mitologia grega, muito bonito e que se apaixonou pelo seu próprio reflexo na água de tal forma que nunca mais saiu dali. A lenda conta que os deuses tiveram pena e dele e o transformaram em uma flor que hoje também chama narciso. – explicou Bia

-Então, você me acha bonito... – Black dirigiu-se a Tabata

Taby revirou os olhos.

-Boa noite pra vocês. Você vem também, Bia?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e as duas subiram.

-O que a convivência com a Evans faz. – falou Sirius

-Interessado na Harrington, Sirius? – perguntou Remo

-Ela não é de se jogar fora...

-Não? Quer dizer que Sirius Black está finalmente apaixonado?

-Que isso, Aluado? Não está me reconhecendo?

-É que "jogar uma garota fora" é o que você sempre faz depois de uma ou duas semanas que ela está com você.

-Não enche, Remo. E você, Pontas? Já tem algum encontro marcado?

-O único que estou pretendendo marcar é com uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos.

-Merlin nos ajude.Vai chover testrálios lá fora. Tiago Potter falando que não vai sair com ninguém? Deve estar com uma baita febre, melhor levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar – dizia Sirius tentando por a mão na testa de Tiago para medir sua temperatura.

-Sai pra lá, Almofadinhas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian acordou tarde no sábado, todos já haviam descido para tomar café. Ela pára por um momento e olha pela janela do Salão Comunal. Era uma linda manhã.

-Bom dia, minha flor. – diz Tiago dando um beijo em seu rosto

-Quem te deu essa liberdade?

-Ah, Lílian, não foi nada de mais. Além disso, não vai me dar um bom dia?

-O "bom" me parece um tanto utópico no momento, então só "dia" pra você. – dizendo isso, saiu para o Salão Principal.

-Ela me ama – ele disse para si mesmo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lily se sentou à mesa da Grifinória.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida. – falou Bia

-Bom dia, meninas.

-O grupo de dança está completo, Lily. Entraram três meninas do quinto ano e duas do quarto. Só estão esperando as datas dos ensaios. – falou Taby

-Quanta eficiência. E ainda não são 9:00 da manhã.

-É melhor irmos atrás de músicas e de passos.

-A gente pode fazer isso hoje. – sugeriu a ruiva

-Mas você não tem de terminar a redação do Binns? – falou Bia

-Eu termino amanhã.

-Hã? Você adiando um trabalho? Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? – falou Taby

-Estou ótima, por quê?

-Vou te contar porque... – começou Taby, mas foi interrompida por Bia.

-Taby, nem gaste saliva. A lista de fatos que comprovam isso é beeem longa e mesmo você falando rápido, iríamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

-Eu não sou tão fanática por estudos assim. – a garota tentou argumentar

As duas a olharam incrédulas.

-Tá...talvez um pouquinho. Tem idéia de alguma música?

-Não sei, mas precisa ser alguma agitada – falou Taby

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório:

-Gostei, dessa música Lil. Vamos começar a montar a dança?

-Meninas, vou descer para o Salão Comunal. Vejo vocês depois. – falou Bia

-Tá bom. Acho que a gente pode começar assim...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ela desceu para o Salão Comunal que estava vazio. Era sábado e fazia um dia muito bonito. Ou melhor, o salão estava quase vazio.

-Lupin?

-Ah, oi Beatriz.

Ela, como sempre que ouvia seu nome inteiro, fez uma careta.

-Só Bia. Está sozinho?

-Estou. Tiago e Sirius estão jogando Quadribol e Pedro deve estar na cozinha. E você?

-As meninas estão lá em cima montando uma dança ou algo assim. O que você está lendo?

Ele mostrou a capa do livro onde se lia "Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7ª série".

-Você está parecendo a Lílian. – disse ela rindo

-Eu? – ele tentou se defender – Você também está com um livro em baixo do braço.

-Mas não é um livro de estudos.

-E?

-E nada.

-Que livro é esse? – ele perguntou rindo

-"O Mundo de Sofia".

-É bom?

-Razoável.

-Sobre o que é?

-É um livro de filosofia, mas tem algumas coisas interessantes. Eu queria ler "Diva", mas não encontro em lugar nenhum.

-Já tentou a biblioteca?

-É um livro trouxa.

Conversaram por um longo tempo. Os livros ficaram esquecidos.

Mais tarde, uma coruja pousou entre os dois.

-Meg? – falou Bia

-É sua?

-Da Lílian. – e virando-se para a coruja – Ela está lá em cima.

A coruja não se moveu.

-Meg, lá em cima. – ela apontou para as escadas - Você não está a fim de subir? ... Tá bom, eu entrego a carta. ... Mas você me deve uma.

Meg piou satisfeita.

Se Lupin achou estranho o fato de a garota conversar com uma coruja, não manifestou tal pensamento. Talvez porque Meg parecesse conversar com ela também.

Bia pegou a carta, disse um "com licença" a Lupin e subiu. Quando abriu a porta do dormitório, quase caiu na escada com o volume da música.

-Lílian! LÍLIAN!

Taby fez um gesto com a varinha e a música parou.

-Oi, Bia. Não ouvimos você entrar.

-Não diga... então foi por isso que a Meg não quis subir... como vai a dança?

-Vai ótima. Só faltam mais trinta segundos de música.

-Que bom. Chegou carta pra você, Lily.

-Deve ser lá de casa. – disse ela começando a ler o pergaminho – Meu pai pegou um resfriado... a cachorrinha da minha mãe tentou fugir outra vez... ela mandou um beijo pra vocês...

-Obrigada, mas o beijo é da sua mãe ou da cachorrinha? – brincou Taby

-Da minha mãe. – Lily estava distraída e não reparou na pergunta - ...ah, tá bom. – ela fechou o papel.

-Que foi?

-"Petúnia manda lembranças". Até parece. Só se ela estivesse com uma faca na mão na hora que falou isso.

As duas riram.

-Como você é má.

-Eu bem que tento ser uma irmã boazinha.

-Sei. Agora vamos descer para almoçar que eu estou ficando com fome.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Desculpem a demora, mas agora tem alguém betando a fic (agradecimentos a Sandra). Esse é um capítulo meio de embromation, mas com alguns dados importantes para a fic. Espero que os próximos capítulos fiquem um pouco menos chatos. Por favor, por favor, deixem reviews.

**Tainah**** – **Que bom que gostou. Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore, hehe, afinal volta às aulas...

**22K – **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sobre Bia e Tabata. Saberemos mais delas nos próximos capítulos.

Obrigada pelas reviews, comentários são um grande estímulo pra continuar escrevendo.

Beijos...

..Palas..


	4. Mais Conversas

Capítulo 4 – Mais conversas 

O tempo foi passando e se tornando mais frio.

Antes do primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, Grifinória x Sonserina, houve, como programado, uma apresentação de dança de cada uma das casas participantes. Sem favoritismo, a dança das grifinórias estava muito melhor coreografada e sincronizada.

Para fechar o dia o com chave de ouro, Tiago capturou o pomo em pouquíssimo tempo de jogo. Garantindo a vitória para os leões e contribuindo, segundo Lílian, para o inchaço do já nada pequeno ego de Potter.

Para os alunos no sétimo ano, a estada em Hogwarts não estava tão agradável quanto nos outros anos. Além de toda a matéria nova que viam nas aulas, havia aulas extras de revisão para os NIEMs, apesar dos protestos "mais ainda é Novembro" de alguns alunos.

Outros, no entanto, não se davam ao trabalho de prestar muita atenção:

-Senhores Black e Potter!

-SENHORES BLACK E POTTER!

Os dois levantaram um pouco as cabeças das carteiras onde estavam debruçados "praticamente" dormindo na aula de Transfiguração.

Lílian e Remo não acreditaram no que estavam vendo. Bia, Taby e Pedro riam silenciosamente das caras amassadas de Sirius e Tiago.

-O que vai ser? Pelo menos fingir que estão prestando atenção na aula ou saírem da sala com detenções? – ouviu-se a voz da professora Minerva

-Desculpe, professora. – murmuraram os dois enquanto se ajeitavam nas cadeiras

-Vão fingir que estão prestando atenção? Então peguem penas e pergaminhos. Se for pra fingir, finjam com qualidade. Agora, como eu estava falando, a animagia é fiscalizada pelo Ministério da Magia pela seção...

Depois da aula...

-Como vocês tiveram a cara de pau de dormir na aula da McGonagall?

-Aluado, não enche. Nós já sabemos animagia. – falou Sirius

-Mesmo assim, não sei como vocês não estão com detenção. – falou Pedro

-Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. – falou Tiago

-É porque somos os mais inteligentes desse ano. – gabou-se Sirius

-Acho que é porque as detenções não têm o mínimo efeito sobre vocês. – falou Remo rindo – Vocês até _se divertem_ nelas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Num certo dia "tranqüilo", as três amigas passeavam pelo corredor na hora do almoço quando ouviram um alvoroço por perto. Como monitora, Lílian foi ver do que se tratava com Bia e Taby a seguindo.

Ao dobrar o corredor, viu uma cena ridícula: um sonserino do sétimo ano de cabelos pretos e muito escorridos tinha tentáculos saindo pelas costas. Estava na companhia de dois grifinórios que se dobravam de tanto rir.

-Ah, de novo, não. – Lily reclamou – O que está acontecendo aqui? Como se eu não soubesse…

-Um presente de fim de bimestre pro Seboso, Evans. – foi Sirius quem respondeu

Lílian suspirou e com uma voz cansada falou:

-Desfaçam o feitiço e detenção pros dois.

-Quer dizer que vou ficar horas inteiras com você, Lily?

-Potter, não se preocupe. – disse ela com uma voz calma – Vou providenciar para que seja Filch a supervisioná-los.

As três amigas saíam pelo corredor quando Tabata fez o seguinte comentário:

-E ainda reclamam quando falamos que são infantis…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lily, é claro, levava todas aulas a sério até de mais. Assim, foi encontrada numa agradável tarde de domingo no Salão Comunal atolada em livros.

-Lil, vamos fazer uma visita para o Hagrid. Você não vem? – era Bia quem falava

-Não, preciso terminar umas coisas.

-Termina depois – falou Taby

-Não dá mesmo. – ela falou numa voz desanimada

-Lily, se quiser, eu posso ajudar.

-Não precisa. Obrigada, Bia. Vocês já tinham marcado com o Hagrid. Falem pra ele que eu mandei um abraço.

-OK. A gente se vê mais tarde, então. – e saíram

Já era a quarta vez que passava pela mesma página.

-Droga. – disse ela em voz baixa

-Algum problema, meu lírio?

-Primeiro: não sou "seu lírio". Segundo: nada que vai te interessar.

-Animagia? – disse o rapaz olhando por cima dos ombros dela – Para a sua sorte, eu posso, sim, te ajudar.

-Potter, por que não se dedica ao seu fã-clube e me deixa estudar e paz?

Lílian se referia a um grupinho de umas cinco meninas que estavam a um canto conversando e observando os dois e que se encheram de risinhos quando Tiago as olhou.

-E então, o que vai ser? – ele falou ignorando o comentário da garota e fazendo cara de "galã" – A companhia de um lindo e inteligente jogador de Quadribol...

-Modesto também...

-... ou de meia dúzia de livrões pesados e embolorados?

-Ãnh... deixa eu pensar... acho que vou ficar com a meia dúzia de livrões pesados e embolorados, obrigada.

-O que você não entende? – disse ele mais uma vez ignorando por completo a fala da garota, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando mais próximo de Lílian do que ela acharia necessário.

Ela suspirou vencida. Não agüentava mais não sair daquela página do livro.

-É isso...

Depois de algum tempo...

-Era só isso?

-Era. Obrigada, Potter. Com licença.

Ela se levantou, mas ele a segurou pela mão.

Lily o olhou esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas nada. Apenas a olhava docemente.

"A mão dele é tão... tão... Lílian volta pra realidade!".

-Potter, se importa de devolver a minha mão?

-Por que não me chama de Tiago, Lily?

-Por que não me chama de Evans? Não somos assim tão próximos. – disse ela ainda tentando soltar sua mão

-É? E agora?

Num movimento rápido ele aproximou o seu rosto do dela. Ou melhor, tentou. Para a sua surpresa (e de Lílian também, diga-se de passagem), ela foi mais rápida e o afastou.

-Nunca mais faça isso. E a partir de agora, um metro de distância no mínimo quando for falar comigo.

Ele a puxou pra mais perto. Ela, na verdade, não tinha muita escolha. Como praticava Quadribol o tempo todo, ele era mais forte.

-Lily, esses comentários não têm efeito nenhum. Segundo você, uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer é quebrar regras.

"Como os olhos dele são lin... Lílan A-COR-DA!"

-Potter, me solta.

-É tão difícil de entender que eu só quero você?

-Ah, dá um tempo. Você já saiu com um quarto da população de Hogwarts.

-Só um quarto? – Sirius entrava no Salão Comunal acompanhado de Remo, Pedro, Tabata e Bia.

-Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago numa voz de "precisa mesmo me dar todo esse apoio?".

-É, Black. – disse Lílian se aproveitando do momento de distração de Tiago e se soltando.

Ela foi para o lado oposto da mesa. Conforme viu o maroto andando discretamente em sua direção, foi andando pra o lado contrário e completando:

-Dois quartos têm um cromossomo Y e o outro quarto diz respeito a professoras e alunas do terceiro ano para baixo.

-Então acho que você se enga... – Remo tampava a boca de Sirius e subia com ele para o dormitório.

-Com licença. – falou Lupin

As meninas também subiram.

-Estávamos com Hagrid até agora. Os marotos estavam lá também. Sabe, Lily, eles não são tão chatos quando não há nenhum fã-clube do Black ou do Potter por perto.

-Fale por você, Bia. – disse Taby corando ligeiramente

-O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou rindo

-Black anda arrastando asa pra mim – Taby respondeu

-Como se você não estivesse gostando... – Bia falou

Tabata atirou um travesseiro em Bia.

-Feio ele não é... e até consegue ser bem simpático quando quer. Mas o que adianta? Não duraria mais de uma semana mesmo.

-Viu? – era Lily quem falava

-Que cara foi aquela, Lil? – Bia perguntou

-Que cara?

-Aquela de quando você estava nos braços de _Tiago_ - Bia provocou

-Eu só estava imaginando como ele ficaria _lindo_ com folhas saindo pelas bochechas.

-Sei...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco antes do Natal, houve uma visita a Hogsmeade. O ponto alto do dia foi um garoto esbarrando em Bia na entrada do Três Vassouras e fazendo-a cair no chão. Ficando vermelho por algum motivo, ele pediu incontáveis desculpas.

As amigas acabaram se acomodando em uma mesa próxima a de duas meninas na Lufa-Lufa. Por acaso, escutaram um pedaço da conversa delas:

-Quem? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos pretos e traços orientais

-Sawer. – respondeu uma loira de olhos castanhos

-Não sei quem é.

-Ah, Ludimila. Augusto Sawer, aquele corvinal que acabou de trombar com aquela grifinória na porta do bar.

-Ah... nunca falei com ele.

As três também ouviram que ele estava no sétimo ano, era filho de trouxas, tinha excelentes notas, adorava escrever... – o que não se descobre quando se está perto das fofoqueiras da escola?

-É muito bonitinho também acrescentou Lily.

Tiago, que estava por perto, – quando ele não está? – ficou um pouco vermelho com o comentário da ruiva.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dezembro trouxe muita neve e vários alunos estavam desenvolvendo "dezembrite" uma "doença" causada pela grande necessidade de férias. Por isso, quando estas chegaram, foram recebidas com alívio por todos.

Os marotos, Lílian, Tabata e Bia passariam o natal em Hogwarts por motivos diversos: tentar encontrar mais alguma passagem secreta – marotos; aproveitar o último ano no castelo – Taby e Bia; consultas à biblioteca – Lílian, claro.

Certo dia, no Salão Comunal, os marotos faziam planos para a próxima lua cheia. Perto deles, as três amigas conversavam.

-E aí, Lily? Já está namorando? – Taby perguntou

-De novo essa história? – falou Lily

-Ah, sabe como é... as coisas podem mudar...

-Tá bom, vocês venceram. Eu conto tudo. – Lily falou com um tom de derrota, como se não pudesse mais esconder esse segredo das amigas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** - Oi...

O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que esteja melhor que os outros. Aliás, desculpem o título, não tive nenhuma idéia melhor.

Aquela cena do Tiago e do Sirius na aula da Minerva foi inspirada em uma situação idêntica que aconteceu na minha sala em uma aula de Português.

Por favoooor, comentem. É muito bom saber que tem gente interessada no que escrevo. Críticas (construtivas, claro) são muito bem aceitas. Falem se os fatos estão acontecendo muito rápido, se estão demorando muito, se os textos estão confusos...

Beijos...

.Palas.

P.S. Boa parte do capítulo cinco já está feita mas só vou colocar se tiver pelo menos um reviem... foi muito triste postar sem ninguém ter comentado nada... snif, snif


	5. Natal

Capítulo 5 – Natal 

-E aí, Lily? Já está namorando? – Taby perguntou

-De novo essa história? – falou Lily

-Ah, sabe como é... as coisas podem mudar...

-Tá bom, vocês venceram. Eu conto tudo. – Lily falou com um tom de derrota, como se não pudesse mais esconder esse segredo das amigas.

De repente não eram só Bia e Taby que prestavam atenção às palavras dela.

-Como assim? Quer dizer... que você... simplesmente... ignorou… a gente? – Taby falava enquanto quase enforcava Lílian.

-Ai... cof, cof... – a garota tossiu – Tabata sua... cof, cof... Amiga maluca... cof, cof... com instintos assassinos... Pára com isso.

-Paro. Mas você vai me contar tintim por tintim essa história. Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?

-Uns dois meses.

Tiago empalideceu e prendeu a respiração.

Taby se segurou pra não voar no pescoço de Lily outra vez.

-Dois meses? E você planejava contar pra gente?

Bia apenas assistia a conversa e antes que Lily pudesse responder, Tabata continuou:

-Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

-Uns cinco anos.

-E pode-se saber o nome da criatura?

-Sorvil.

Bia começou a rir seguida de Lílian.

-O que foi?

Taby não havia entendido o motivo das risadas. Foi Bia quem explicou:

-"Sorvil" é "livros" ao contrário.

-O... – começou Taby

-Namorando, eu? Tabata, só se fosse com os meus livros.

-Evans, não faz mais uma coisa dessas. – era Sirius se intrometendo no assunto – Temos uma taça de Quadribol pra ganhar, sabe? Não provocar problemas cardíacos no apanhador do time seria de grande ajuda.

-Se importaria de não gansar a conversa alheia, Black? – respondeu Taby

-Sirius, pra você. – disse ele com um de seus lendários sorrisos

Tabata o olhou entediada.

-Lily, aproveitando o assunto, quer sai... – começou Potter, mas foi interrompido.

-Não! Remo, vamos. Temos que supervisionar a decoração do castelo.

-Ei! Por que o Remo é o único de nós que você chama pelo primeiro nome? – Tiago indignado

-Porque ele é o único de vocês que tem um mínimo de juízo.

Lupin achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário e os dois saíram.

Como a sua "musa inspiradora" não estava mais presente, Tiago subiu para o dormitório. Bia saiu para falar com a professora Sprout a respeito de um trabalho. Pedro resolveu fazer um lanchinho antes do jantar (grrraande novidade) e foi para a cozinha.

Tabata também se levantou, mas foi impedida de sair por Sirius que a segurou pela cintura.

-Enfim sós.

-Ah, por que não falou antes? Eu teria saído mais cedo. Não sabia que você e a lareira estavam tão ansiosos para ficarem sozinhos. ... Se importa de me soltar?

-Ãhhn... – ele fez cara de quem estava pensativo – Sim, me importo.

-O que quer?

-Isso. – dizendo isso, a beijou.

Tabata ficou por instantes sem pensar em nada. Seu bom senso havia, simplesmente, feito greve.

Passou um tempo até que seu cérebro conseguiu formular uma frase inteira e ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo...

PAFT! Sirius ficou com marcas de dedos na bochecha.

-Ai. Você tem uma mão bem pesada para dedinhos tão delicados.

-Fico lisonjeada com o elogio, – disse ela em uma voz muito tranqüila. E voltando ao seu tom habitual – mas você não viu nada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dias depois, a manhã de Natal começou um tanto... repentinamente no dormitório feminino.

-Bia! Lily! Acordem – falou Taby enquanto abria as cortinas inundando o quarto de luz

-Taby, não temos aula hoje – falou Bia cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

-Nos deixe dormir. – Lily cobria os olhos com as cobertas

-É Natal! – Taby arrancava as cobertas das amigas

-E?

-Presentes. – falou Taby, como sempre, muito rápido.

-Você poderia ter sido boazinha e nos dado de presente o direito de dormir até tarde – Bia falou amarrando os cabelos.

-Taby, você é hiperativa – Lílian calçava as pantufas

Dos presentes que cada uma recebeu, merecem ser destacados alguns.

Lílian recebeu uma corrente e um pingente em forma de lírio de Tiago e livros de todas as outras pessoas (à exceção de sua avó que mandou um cachecol verde feito por ela mesma).

Tabata abriu primeiro o cartão de um pacote roxo. Era de sua avó.

-Ai, Merlin. – ela fez uma expressão de quase terror – Espero que ela não tenha me mandado o Snowball ou uma réplica dele. … Ratos também estão fora de cogitação.

-Taby, não há furos no embrulho. Não dá pra ter um animal aí dentro.

-Bia, você não tem idéia de como é a minha avó.

Para a surpresa dela, era um vestido (muito bonito, aliás) vindo da França. A garota também ganhou um cachorrinho de pelúcia de Sirius e uma bonequinha de uns dez centímetros de altura que dançava ao ouvir alguma música de Tiago. Para resumir, a palavra "roupas" definiria bem o resto dos pacotes.

Bia recebeu quase tantos livros quanto Lílian. Foram títulos como "Diva" (de Remo), Contos dos Irmãos Grimm (de Taby), "Odisséia" (de Sirius). Além disso, chegara mais um soneto do remetente desconhecido acompanhado de uma rosa champagne.

-Quemandarosa?

-Taby, respira fundo... e solta... isso. Agora fala. – disse Lily

-Quem mandou a rosa?

-Não sei. Veio com outro poema.

"_Alegres campos, verdes arvoredos,  
Claras e frescas águas de cristal,  
Que em vós os debuxais ao natural,  
Discorrendo da altura dos rochedos;_

_Silvestres montes, ásperos penedos  
Compostos em concerto desigual,   
Sabei que, sem licença de meu mal,  
Já não podeis fazer meus olhos ledos._

_E pois me já não vedes como vistes,  
Não me alegrem verduras deleitosas,  
Nem águas que correndo alegres vêm._

_Semearei em vós lembranças tristes,  
Regando-vos com lágrimas saudosas,  
E nascerão saudades de meu bem."_

-Você não está curiosa pra saber quem é que está escrevendo? – Taby perguntou

-Estou. Mas o que eu posso fazer?

-Tenta escrever pra ele.

-É? E como eu vou endereçar a carta?

-Ops... Ah, um detalhe pequenininho...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bia e Lily desciam para o Salão Principal. Taby, na sua hiperatividade, já estava lá.

-Achei que vocês não fossem mais descer. – falou ela

-Feliz Natal, meu lírio.

-Potter, pra você, me chamar de Lílian não é legal. Lily é ruim. Agora, me chamar de qualquer vocativo que tenha um "meu" ou "minha" é péssimo.

-Puxa, você caiu da cama hoje de manhã? - perguntou Tiago

-Muito bem, me desculpe, Potter. Feliz Natal pra você. – Lily falou, para espanto geral, sem irritação na voz – Feliz?

-Ficaria mais feliz se isso fosse acompanhado por um beijinho...

-Não abusa da boa vontade. Ah, Bia, obrigada pelo livro.

-De nada.

-Que livro?

-Não que seja da sua conta, Potter, mas "A Moreninha".

-Que livro é esse?

-É um livro trouxa – Bia explicou

-Ah, sim. Mas para celebrar o Natal, Lily, quer sair comigo?

-Sabe, Potter, acho que eu fui a primeira, talvez a única que te ensinou uma palavrinha pequena, mas muito significante.

-A palavra "amor"?

-A palavra "NÃO"!

-Por que não?

-Porque você é infantil, convencido e inconveniente.

-Pontas, você tem um novo recorde. Dois foras em menos de dez minutos - Sirius passava a geléia para Remo.

-Sirius, você é tão sutil.

-Obrigado, Remo.

-Eu sei que a minha Lily me ama.

-Sua, vírgula. – ela retrucou

-Taby, posso dar uma palavrinha em particular com você? – perguntou Sirius

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Por favor?

-Sirius Black pedindo "por favor"? Depois dessa, não posso negar.

-Lily, o que tanto você faz nesse pergaminho? – perguntou Bia

-Estou vendo quais posições ficam melhores para a próxima coreografia.

-Nós vamos passar no Hagrid logo depois do café?

-Acho que sim.

-Então vou subir pra pegar o livro que ele me pediu emprestado.

Nisso, Sirius e Tabata voltavam. Ela com um discreto sorriso e ele com um de orelha a orelha.

Lílian ia perguntar o que ele queria, mas algo no rosto de Taby a impediu de fazer isso ali à mesa, na frente de todos. Em vez disso:

-Taby, qual dessas posições você prefere? – disse ela apontando para o pergaminho

-Acho que essas duas.

-Preciso marcar um ensaio no campo de Quadribol para vermos os espaços.

-Já vi isso. Vai ter de ser junto com o treino de Quadribol da Grifinória.

-Quê?

-Os horários estão lotados. Era isso ou junto com o time da Sonserina. Mas acho que a segunda opção seria mais perigosa, porque a chance de sermos "acidentalmente" atingidas por balaços é bem grande.

-Ah, que seja.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bia já estava no segundo andar quando, ao virar o corredor, esbarrou em alguém.

-Desculpe. – ela falou

-Não foi nada. É Chilton o seu nome não é?

-Ah, o garoto do Três Vassouras.

-Augusto. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la

-Bia.

Depois do aperto de mão, ele lhe entregou um saquinho de veludo azul marinho. Ela abriu o pequeno pacote e tirou uma delicada pulseira prateada.

-Pelo tombo que causei outro dia. – falou ele simplesmente

-Não precisava. – Bia estava muito sem graça, porque, como Lílian já havia comentado, ele era bonito (e cavalheiro por sinal) – Obrigada.

-Posso acompanhar você?

-Claro. – a garota começava a ficar vermelha

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na ida para a casa de Hagrid:

-Bia, quem era aquele cara LIN-DO que eu vi indo na sua direção quando sai da mesa?

-Augusto da Corvinal, Taby.

-Aquele que atropelou você em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Lily

-É.

-O que é isso? – Taby, no sei jeito 'um pouco' estabanado, quase arrancou o pulso de Bia fora.

-Ele me deu como um presente de desculpas pelo que eu entendi.

-Que 'bunitinho' tem alguém gostando da Bia. – Taby fazia carinha de apaixonada

-Você está sonhando. – Bia começara a ficar vermelha de novo

-Li, dá pra gente começar a montar um fã-clube pra Bia. – falou Taby ignorando o comentário da amiga

-É... vamos ver: o remetente desconhecido, - a garota contava nos dedos – agora o Augusto. Será que tem mais alguém?

-Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer, não? – Bia interrompia as risadinhas das colegas – E da onde vocês tiraram que Augusto pode estar interessado em mim? Falei com ele pela primeira vez hoje.

-Raciocina comigo: um presente? Só porque trombou com você?

-Sei lá, Taby. Vai ver é excesso de gentileza.

Tabata lançou a ela um olhar hilário.

-Será que... – Lily falou baixinho

-Será o quê? – perguntaram as duas

-Deixa pra lá. Preciso ver se minhas suspeitas têm fundamento

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde naquele dia, no dormitório:

-O que o Black queria com você, Taby? – Bia perguntou

-Me chamar para ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

-Sirius Black falando isso em particular exibido do jeito que é?

-Vai entender. – Taby deu de ombros

-E por que ele voltou com um sorriso tão grande?

-Porque eu aceitei.

-Ãhn? – fez Bia

-O que?

-Plano beta – falou Taby

-Só pra constar, havia um plano alfa? – perguntou Lily

-Era simplesmente ignorá-lo.

-O...

-Não deu certo. Ele não pára de me encher. E se continuar assim, não vou conseguir me aproximar de ninguém mais porque o _fofo_ vai ficar me atrapalhando.

-E no que consiste esse seu plano beta?

-Eu aceito sair com ele, mas não me envolvo muito. O ego dele fica satisfeito, ele me dispensa e eu não me apego o suficiente para sofrer.

-Uma idéia interessante. Será que vai funcionar? – perguntou Bia

-Espero que sim. – Taby falou – Ai, eu esqueci. Preciso pegar algumas joelheiras com Madame Hooh. – ela saiu desembestada pela porta

-Acredita nessa história? – perguntou Bia

Lily negou com a cabeça.

-Eu também não. Duvido que a Taby consiga fazer alguma coisa sem se envolver.

-É, infelizmente, eu também. Além do mais, ela deve ter uma quedinha por ele...

-Merlin nos ajude.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi people!

Desculpem a demora, provas, Enem... mas aqui está mais um capítulo. E tem umas cenas que eu gosto muito, como a Taby quase enforcando a Lily, enfim.

Obaaa! Reviews!

**Cristina Melx**– Sério que você gostou e colocou nos seus favoritos? Palas ficando da cor dos cabelos de Lílian Obrigadaaaa.

**Mazinha Black**– ah... acho que não foi dessa vez... mas ainda tem bastante coisa pra acontecer. Aguarde os próximos capítulos... e obrigada pela review

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**** – **Obrigadinha...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Madame Bovary** – sobre as o problema com as reviews, eu nem tinha percebido (coisas de pessoas desligadas... rs). Obrigada pelo toque, isso já está consertado. Sério que gostou da cena da Lily e do Tiago? Que bom. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Mahri – **ops, desculpe a demora... espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto. Fico muito muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic.

Posso perguntar o que estão achando das minhas personagens, Bia e Taby?

Ah, mesma coisa do capítulo passado, tá? Só que dessa vez eu posso pedir pelo menos duas reviews novas para postar o próximo capítulo?

Bjos...

.Palas.


	6. Ensaio no Campo de Quadribol

Capítulo 6 – Ensaio no Campo de Quadribol 

A ida a Hogsmeade foi comum para Lílian e Bia. Uma passadinha na Dedos de Mel, uma visita à Casa dos Gritos...

Para os três marotos, como sempre, era indispensável uma passadinha na Zonko's.

Sobre Sirius e Taby...

Haviam se encontrado no Saguão de Entrada. Ela se despediu das amigas ouvindo um "boa sorte" de Lílian.

Caminhavam de mãos dadas pela rua principal do povoado. Foram ao Três Vassouras e conversavam animadamente quando o Frank passou perto da mesa deles e a cumprimentou educadamente. Ele estava com uma acompanhante: Alice.

A partir daí, segundo Sirius, o encontro meio que desandou porque Tabata havia ficado um tanto vaga e distante. Pensava que seria bom encontrar alguém interessante, se apaixonar de novo... – assim, que se livrasse de Black.

Ele não entendeu o real motivo daquela reação porque pouco tempo depois perguntou:

-Quer que eu chame o Longbottom pra te fazer companhia?

-Com ciúmes, Sirius? – ela havia voltado ao normal – Pra sua informação, ele é meu "ex" e continuamos amigos. E não, obrigada, antes desse comentário, sua companhia estava mais agradável.

-Não parecia.

-Impressão sua.

"Tabata, se é pra ser ver livre logo, faz a coisa direito." Ela voltou ao assunto animado do qual estavam discutindo e Black não teve mais queixas.

Ou quase. Na verdade, para ele era uma incógnita o fato de a garota não ficar pendurada no seu pescoço. Geralmente, todas que aceitavam sair com ele ficavam muito ocupadas estando ao lado de um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts, mas enfim. A única mudança visível em Taby a partir daquele dia foi ela ter passado a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

---Dias depois---

Era tarde de um Domingo.

Um grupo de meninas atravessava as portas do castelo em direção ao campo de Quadribol onde já se podiam ver sete pontinhos vermelhos no alto.

Taby ria da expressão de Lílian. Esta atravessava o gramado inspirando fundo e expirando como se tentasse controlar seu nervosismo. Ficar a tarde inteira com Potter por perto e a iminência de comentários que considerava dispensáveis não era o que ela chamava de um Domingo ideal.

Bia também acompanhava o grupo rindo. Ficaria na arquibancada assistindo as amigas, não estava interessada em ficar sozinha no Salão Comunal.

Chegando ao campo, não houve surpresa entre os jogadores. Ao que parecia, Tiago ou Sirius já teria avisado que as garotas ficariam por ali.

Algumas meninas do quinto ano chegaram com idéias muito interessantes que foram encaixadas nas de Tabata e Lílian. A primeira corrigira alguns movimentos nas companheiras enquanto a segunda mostrava a coreografia.

Lily provavelmente havia esquecido que estava com sete jogadores e quatro bolas voando sobre a sua cabeça porque sorria alegre e despreocupadamente. Não chegou, sequer, a notar que um dos jogadores mantinha um olho nela e outro no pomo. A tarde se passou mais interessante do que ela, a princípio, achou que seria.

Se Bia achou que ficaria isolada, logo viu que estava enganada. Encontrou Remo e Pedro nas arquibancadas. Ela e Lupin conversavam animadamente sem se preocupar com os amigos. Já Pettigrew babava nas jogadas de Potter e Black.

Quando, no chão, a música terminou de tocar lá pela décima segunda vez, no ar, Tiago anunciava o fim do treino.

Sirius, ainda no alto, berrou a plenos pulmões.

-Evans!

Como ela não ouviu, ele voou mais baixo.

-Ô LÍLIAN!

-Que foi? – Ela olhou para o alto e teve que cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos para evitar a claridade.

-Devia vir mais vezes ao treino de Quadribol.

Lily fez cara de ponto de interrogação.

-Tiago nunca treinou tão bem.

-E eu ainda paro pra ouvir. – ela revirou os olhos

Distraída com o comentário de Black, ela não viu Tiago descendo rápido com a vassoura. Quando ela se deu conta, ele bloqueava seu caminho.

-Quer uma carona até o castelo, Lily? Parece meio cansada.

-Pela enésima vez: é Evans pra você. E não, obrigada. Prefiro ir andando. – disse ela se desviando.

-Tem certeza? – ele voltou a bloquear seu caminho olhando-a de um jeito que fez o coração dela bater mais forte.

"Tiago é... que história de Tiago é essa? LÍLIAN SE TOCA! É POTTER!"

-Potter, faz parte da sua fisiologia me perseguir?

-Na verdade, Lily, acho que é você que tem uma necessidade patológica de se afastar de mim.

Durante essa discussão, Sirius desceu suavemente com a vassoura, mas acabou caindo por "acidente" em cima de Taby que estava de costas e não o viu se aproximando.

-Ai, Sirius, que susto! Se incomoda em sair de cima de mim pra eu poder me levantar?

-OPS! Acho que tropecei em alguma pedra.

-Como você encontrou uma pedra no ar eu não sei.

-Vai ver alguém estava usando um feitiço de levitação.

-Feitiço de levitação? Tem certeza que nenhum dos balaços atingiu sua cabeça?

-Tenho. Mas acho que com esse tombo bati meu braço... – ele fez cara de cachorro molhado

-Ah, coitadinho. Será que com um beijinho sara?

-Acho que sim – ele deu um sorriso maroto

-Que pena, só por ter me derrubado, vai continuar dodói. Agora SAI! – Ela deu um sonoro tapa em seu braço (o outro).

-Ai, tá bom. – Ele a ajudou a se levantar – Ei, casalzinho, vamos voltar pro castelo.

Bia e Remo estavam entretidos na conversa e não viram toda essa movimentação. Desceram da arquibancada, um tanto vermelhos pelo comentário de Sirius, e se juntaram aos amigos (Pedro já havia descido).

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde no dormitório feminino...

-Ficou ótima. Alguns ajustezinhos, alguns ensaios e está pronta.

-O que você achou, Bia? – perguntou Taby se esparramando na cama.

-Não acham que eu sou meio suspeita pra dar opinião?

-Não, por quê?

-Porque sou amiga de vocês duas.

-Mais um motivo pra você dizer o que acha.

-Ficou boa. Eu não sei como vocês não se quebram no meio enquanto estão dançando... Minhas costas já teriam rachado há muito tempo... Aliás, Lily, você ficou vermelha quando estava falando com _Tiago_...

-Vermelha de raiva.

-Não pareceu ser de raiva... – comentou Taby

-Até vocês?

-Ah, Lil, é que você não viu a cara de apaixonado que ele fez quando viu você. – disse Bia

-Céus.

-Já parou pra pensar que ele pode estar falando sério quando diz que gosta de você?

-Bia, já parou pra pensar que Potter nunca fala sério?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dias se passaram sem grandes coisas a acrescentar. Lílian conseguira convencer as amigas – depois de muito custo – a fazer as revisões para os N.I.E.M's com ela ("-'Tá, a gente aceita com a condição de você não dar chiliques quando chegar perto de junho. Pode ser?" Dessa forma Taby fechara as "negociações" com a amiga). Bia e Augusto se tornaram amigos mais próximos; e Sirius vez ou outra "seqüestrava" Taby da companhia das amigas pra mais perto dele.

Lílian e Bia estavam na biblioteca há duas longas horas estudando.

-Lil, não agüento mais. Vamos subir?

-Vai indo você. Vou demorar, pelo menos, mais meia hora.

-Meia hora? 'Tá, então vejo você mais tarde.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco depois, a mesa de Lily estava atolada de livros. Ela terminava uma pesquisa sobre antídotos quando alguém se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Posso ajudar, Black?

-Posso falar com você?

Ela pousou a pena sobre o pergaminho.

-Fala.

-Não acha que está querendo muito?

-Ahn, só por curiosidade, do quê estamos falando?

-Do Tiago.

-Ah, então, desculpe, eu não entendi a pergunta.

-Não acha que quer que ele mude muito por você?

-Não me importo com o que Potter faz ou deixa de fazer.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu não teria nada contra as brincadeiras de vocês se elas realmente fossem engraçadas e/ou não afetassem outras pessoas.

-Elas não são gratuitas.

-Não vou discutir com você.

-Lílian, presta atenção. Não reparou que ele parou com as brincadeiras que você chama de infantis?

-Sirius, não fico prestando atenção à vida dele. – o que era uma mentira deslavada, porque ela mesma já tinha feito essa observação algumas vezes desde o Natal.

-Será que só você não enxerga que ele gosta de você? O que mais você quer?

-Gosta de mim e de metade de Hogwarts.

-Não é verdade.

-Você deve entender se eu achar isso meio difícil de acreditar. … Aliás, já que tocou nesse assunto, se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que a Taby?

-Não entendi a insinuação.

-Há várias garotas pelo castelo que se sentiriam lisonjeadas de interpretar o papel de sua "namorada", ou sei lá que nome você dá. Por que ela?

-Não quero ser grosseiro, mas acho que isso não é da sua conta. – Ele ficou mais sério, mais "na defensiva".

-Não tenho nada contra você. Acho até que vocês formariam um casal muito bonitinho. Mas não quero ver uma amiga minha chorando por sua causa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Quando Sirius ia se levantar:

-Potter pediu pra você falar comigo?

-Não. – ele voltou a um tom de voz mais amigável

-Então por que veio?

-Tabata pediu pra você falar comigo?

-Não.

Ele sorriu como se isso concluísse a conversa e saiu.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco depois, no dormitório feminino...

Bia escrevia em um pergaminho.

"_Recebi mais uma carta com outra daquelas poesias._

_Não tenho idéia de quem seja. Será que gosta de mim? Se bem que talvez seja apenas uma brincadeira sem graça. Merlin sabe quantos desocupados vagueiam pelo castelo. Afinal, já tem meses e o remetente continua anônimo..._

_Na verdade, acho que sei quem eu gostaria que fosse... deixa pra lá..."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A - Ahn... oi.

Demorei um pouquinho pra colocar esse capítulo...

OK. Um pouquinho, uma vírgula. Mais de um mês sem atualizar a fic. Mas sabem como é... fim de ano letivo, provas, vestibular... e finalmente eu apareço com o capítulo 6.

E o pior é que não é um capítulo assim tão interessante. Pra falar a verdade, não sei se gostei dele... o que vocês acharam?

Vamos às reviews (obaaa, hoje tem várias)...

**Lana Evans Potter**** – **Fico lisonjeada que tenha colocado minha fic nos seus favoritos. – Palas com as bochechas vermelhas – Quanto aos capítulos serem pequenos, han..., acho que não vou conseguir fazer muito mais do que isso (sorry), mas que bom que está gostando da fic.

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Hehe. Aquele comentário do Sirius é uma das minhas partes preferidas do capítulo passado...

**Isa – **Ops! Desculpa a demora. Essas últimas semanas foram realmente agitadas.

**Lilian Kyoyama**** – **Obrigadaaaa pelo elogio. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da Taby e da Bia. Aliás, o admirador da Bia é o...

**Pazinha –** uau, obrigadinha por ter dito que eu escrevo bem e por ter me add nas suas favoritas. – Palas incrivelmente vermelha agora – Sobre a sua fic, só pude ler dois capítulos até agora, mas estou achando super fofa.

**Morguene Evans**** – **Mais um "ops, sorry pela demora". Sabe como é fim de ano letivo, provas e blá, blá, blá. Sério que gosta dos foras da Lily no Tiago? Hehehe. Ah, estou esperando o próximo capítulo da sua fic, tá?

**Vic **– Obrigada!

**Lua Potter**** – **A Taby e o Sirius até que combinam, né? Que bom que está gostando da fic.

**Thamires – **Está atualizado.

**Hermione Malfoy – **Finalmente eu atualizei... Sobre a sua fic, assim que der eu dou uma passadinha nela sim.

**LunaPotter – **Que bom que apareceu por aqui! Ficou muito feliz que tenha gostado da Bia a da Taby. Aqui está o capítulo 6, gostou?

Bom, tem muuuita, mas muuuita coisa pra acontecer ainda, mas eu estive pensando em fazer no último capítulo da fic uma entrevista com os personagens... o que vocês acham?

Ah, capítulo 7 já está meio encaminhado, mas só posto com comentários novos, tá?

Beijinhos...

..Palas..


	7. Conversas Via Papel

Capítulo 7 – Conversas via papel 

Quinta-feira, Salão Principal.

Bia, Taby, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro tomavam café da manhã. Lílian e Remo ainda não haviam aparecido à mesa da Grifinória.

A princípio, Bia foi soterrada por uma avalanche de abraços: era seu aniversário.

-Que au-aula temos agora? – perguntou Sirius bocejando

-História da Magia. – respondeu Bia

Ouviu-se um murmúrio de tédio entre eles.

-Vacherdfixilnodumir.

-Rabicho, se importa de engolir primeiro para depois falar? – Tiago repreendeu

-Eu disse que vai ser difícil ficar com os olhos abertos.

Barulhos de asas interromperam a conversa anunciando o correio matinal. Uma coruja cinza azulada pousou com cuidado à frente de Bia. Trazia um belíssimo buquê de alamandas (N/A - são flores amarelas).

Não houve tempo nem para comentários de Taby. Uma sonserina se aproximou deles.

-Mandando flores pra você mesma, Chilton? Porque só assim pra você receber um buquê.

-Com inveja, Taggart? – Bia perguntou, como sempre, muito calma

-Eu? Com inveja de uma sangue-ruim?

Murmúrios ameaçadores foram ouvidos dos grifinórios que estavam por perto.

-Com descendência bruxa ou não, fui eu que recebi flores. Agora, por que não vai se juntar a seus amiguinhos? Não vai ficar aqui perdendo tempo comigo, vai?

-A...

-Taggart, não entendeu ainda? – falou Taby interrompendo a garota com uma voz irritada – TCHAU, VASA, FORA!

-Sô! Vem aqui! – ouviu-se de um grupo de sonserinos ao longe e ela saiu

-Essa garota tem problemas? – Augusto também estava ali e tinha marcas de indignação no rosto

-Eu não sei que implicância essa criatura tem com a gente desde o quinto ano. – falou Lílian.

Ela chegara no Salão acompanhada de Remo. Ele tinha na face a mesma expressão de Augusto.

-Deixem pra lá. – Bia respondeu de forma simples

-Bia, não entendo essa sua calma.

-Taby, foi o que eu falei pra Lily uma vez. Ande sempre carregando duas sacolas: uma com fundo e outra sem fundo. O que for bom, você coloca na primeira. O que não for, na segunda.

-Bom, - continuou Augusto – eu só vim pra te dar parabéns.

-Ah, obrigada. – falou ela recebendo um abraço.

-Gostou das flores? – ele perguntou

-Foi você que mandou? Gostei sim. São lindas.

-Fico feliz. – disse ele e voltou para a mesa da Corvinal

-Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Sirius

-Reunião de monitores. – respondeu Lily

-A essa hora? – falou Taby

-Filch está ficando paranóico.

-Agora que você descobriu, Aluado? – falou Sirius

Risos.

-Ele está piorando. Cismou que cada monitor tem que fazer mais uma ronda diária para conter os "baderneiros".

-Ele disse que, entre outras coisas, andam jogando bombas de bosta regularmente perto da sala dele. Mas vocês não saberiam nada sobre isso, não é? – ela olhava significativamente para Tiago e Sirius

-Lily, que insinuação mais sem fundamento. – Tiago falou em uma falsa voz de inocência

-Como se você já tivesse precisado chamar nossa atenção alguma vez. – Sirius falou no mesmo tom de voz de Tiago

-É verdade. – ela falou em um tom cínico – Que imaginação fértil a minha. Só porque vocês acumulam mais detenções que todo o resto da Grifinória?

Mais risos, interrompidos dessa vez por Bia.

-Eu aconselharia vocês dois – ela apontou para Lílian e Remo – a pararem de falar e comer alguma coisa. Temos quinze minutos para estar na sala do Binns.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chegaram em cima da hora, havia seis carteiras próximas. Rabicho precisou sentar-se longe do grupo.

Durante a "emocionante" aula, sobre a criação do Ministério da Magia, Lílian e Remo faziam as anotações de costume. Bia começou a aula escrevendo o que o professor falava, mas Taby a convenceu a jogar forca com ela. Sirius bocejava muito e estava quase dormindo.

Tiago olhava, bobo, admirando Lílian. Depois de perceber isso, ela havia corado e tentado se esconder atrás de Bia, mas não havia como. Ele pensava em como os olhos dela pareciam esmeraldas quando foi interrompido por um bilhete de Sirius:

_Sirius: Enxuga a baba, Pontas. Já está escorrendo no queixo._

_Tiago: Não enche, Almofadinhas._

_Sirius: Vai dizer que é mentira?_

_Tiago: 'tá, não. Mas por que você tá com essa cara de sono?_

_Sirius: Não dormi noite passada. Você ronca pra caramba._

_Tiago: Até parece._

_Sirius: Pergunta pro Aluado._

_Remo: Vocês precisam me atrapalhar por causa disso?_

_Tiago: Seja mais espontâneo, Aluado. Se você não chamar a atenção de alguma forma, como uma garota vai reparar em você?_

_Remo: Ao contrário de vocês, isso não me preocupa._

_Sirius: A... A... Atchilton. (espirro)_

_Tiago (rindo): Saúde, Almofadinhas._

_Taby: Posso saber por que vocês citaram o nome da Bia?_

_Sirius: Taby, meu amor, que bom que entrou na conversa. E não, não citei o nome de ninguém. Apenas escrevi o meu espirro para dar mais verossimilhança a nossa conversa escrita._

_Taby: Aí tem coisa. Depois desse "meu amor"... quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia._

_Sirius: Que isso, meu raio de sol._

_Taby: Black, dispenso esses vocativos._

_Sirius: Só se você me chamar de Sirius._

_Taby: Que seja. Mas por que você está com essa cara de sono?_

_Sirius: É que essa aula é tããão interessante. Devia ser proibido colocar História da Magia como primeira aula. A gente já não chega completamente acordado..._

_Taby: Hahaha. Até parece. E qual ia ser a sua desculpa se a aula fosse à tarde?_

_Sirius: Todo mundo sabe que as pessoas têm sono depois do almoço._

_Tiago: Vamos parar com esse monopólio no pergaminho? Não acha, Bia?_

_Bia: Como eu vim parar aqui?_

_Tiago: Ah, sabe como é. É bom conversar com várias pessoas, idéias diferentes..._

_Remo: Então por que você não chama a Lílian, Pontas?_

_Sirius: Muito simples, Aluado. Eu não deixo. Precisamos do nosso apanhador vivo para o próximo jogo de Quadribol._

_(risos)_

_Tiago: Não chamo a Lily porque não quero atrapalhá-la ._

_Sirius: Pode ser... mas com certeza o item "amor à própria vida" também está na sua lista, porque interromper a Evans no meio de uma aula é perigo iminente._

_(risos)_

_Lílian: Dá pra parar com as risadinhas abafadas?_

_Tiago: Lily, que bom que apareceu por aqui..._

_Lílian: Continuando, a aula já não é realmente interessante e com vocês fazendo 'auê' atrás de mim, fica impossível de se concentrar._

_Sirius (impedindo Tiago de pegar o pergaminho e quase recebendo um tinteiro na cabeça por isso): Ai, Evans. Não faz isso._

_Lílian: Não faz isso o quê?_

_Sirius: Desse jeito nós todos vamos morrer afogados porque com a tamanha chuva que vai cair, o lago vai inundar o castelo._

_Lílian????_

_Sirius: Acorda, Evans! Você? Falando que uma aula é chata?_

_Bia (rindo)_

_Taby (rindo)_

_Remo (rindo)_

_Tiago (rindo): Lily, você fica linda irritada._

_Sirius: Que bom para você, Pontas._

_Tiago: Por quê?_

_Sirius: Merlin, o poder sonífero dessa aula é incrível. Porque você geralmente consegue deixá-la irritada._

_Tiago: Ah, sim... mas acho que ela ficaria muito mais linda se aceitasse sair comigo._

_Lílian: Só nos seus sonhos, Potter._

_Sirius: "And love is in the air..." _(o amor está no ar)

_Tiago (súbita preocupação): Lily, você leu o pergaminho todo?_

_Lílian: É EVANS! E sim, eu li._

_Sirius: Você está se revelando, hein, Evans? Parou de prestar atenção no nosso animado professor para ler o pergaminho todo?_

_Lílian: Black, me faz um favor?_

_Sirius: Claro, amoreco._

_Tiago: Que história de "amoreco" é essa?_

_Lílian: Potter, não tem história nenhuma e, de qualquer forma, isso não te diz respeito. E Black, o favor é: vai plantar mandrágoras._

_Sirius: Você precisa fazer um curso para controle de stress._

_Taby: É, Lílian. Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar. O que vocês acham? Bia? Remo?_

_Lílian: Até você, "amiga"?_

_Remo: Acho mais seguro não dizer nada. Voto em branco._

_Bia: Não sei. Até que ela está mais calma esse ano, não está gritando tanto..._

_Lílian: Muitíssimo obrigada. (voz... ops! escrita sarcástica)_

_Sirius: É verdade. O que aconteceu, Lílian? Já começou a admitir que gosta do Tiago?_

_Tiago: Quem me dera._

_Lílian: Pra você, Potter, um "sem comentários". Quanto ao Black, não. Eu apenas cansei de ficar rouca por causa desse rascunho de trasgo. Minha mãe chegou a me levar para um curso de canto nas férias para eu aprender a usar a voz por causa das várias vezes que cheguei rouca em casa._

_Tiago: "Rascunho de trasgo"?_

_Taby: Lily, não seja injusta. O Tiago é um gatinho..._

_Tiago (ficando vermelho): Ahhhh... obrigado._

_Remo: Até parece que você ficou vermelho, Pontas._

_Sirius: Que história é essa, Taby?_

_Tiago: A mesma história do seu "amoreco" pra Lily._

_Taby: Eu preciso mesmo responder?_

_Sirius: Claro._

_Taby: Tá bom. Em 'off', só pra você, tá? É uma propaganda pra Lílian._

_Lílian: Eu li isso._

_Taby: Lily, isso foi só pro Sirius parar de me fazer perguntas idiotas._

_Sirius: Ei!_

_Taby: Hahaha! Como vocês são bobos._

_Bia: Tá, tá. Mas, Potter, por que você perguntou se a Lily tinha lido o pergaminho inteiro?_

_Tiago: Ah, é verdade. Lily, você não acreditou que eu ronco, né?_

_Lílian: Céus._

_Tiago: Acreditou?_

_Lílian: Com licença, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer._

_Sirius (arrancando o pergaminho de Pontas e se acabando de rir da situação ridícula): HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!_

_Tiago: Vai catar pulgas, Almofadinhas._

_Sirius: Relaxa, Pontas._

-Ei, vocês dois! A aula já acabou – falou Remo já com a mochila nas costas.

-Não sei como você não desistiu da Evans ainda... – falou Sirius

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi!

Um capítulo pra descontrair um pouquinho. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever. Eu sei que não tem nada de mais, mas sei lá, achei que ficou razoável.

Bom, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícias.

BOA: o capítulo 7 está aqui e dessa vez não demorou tanto (dã, como se vocês não tivessem visto).

MÁ: sem previsão para o capítulo 8. Eu tenho de resolver uns abacaxis na fic. Tinha planejado uma coisa, mudei e agora está uma bagunça. Sem contar que vou ter de estudar para o vestibular de janeiro, então sem noção de quando vou poder postar de novo.

Eu também quero fazer um pedido, posso?

A todas as pessoas queridas que estão acompanhando essa fic, DEIXEM REVIEWS! Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz cada vez que vejo que tem um coment novo. Críticas (construtivas), elogios, sugestões estão valendo. Não precisa ser nada elaborado: fale que passou por aqui, deixe um 'oi', indique a sua fic que assim que eu tiver tempo eu leio. Façam esse projeto de escritora feliz!

**ککک**** - **Que bom que está gostando! Estou lendo duas fics que você está traduzindo e estão ótimas.

**Hermione Malfoy** – Sério que você gostou da conversa da Lílian com o Sirius? Que bom! Era uma das partes do capítulo passado que eu estava mais preocupada que tivesse saído ruim. Ah, só tive tempo de ler o primeiro capítulo da sua fic, mas assim que der eu leio mais e comento, OK?

LunaPotter – Má notícia: acho que esse capítulo também ficou meio pequeno... sorry, não consegui fazer maior. Que bom que gostou da Taby e do Sirius, eu não sabia se tinha conseguido escrever direito sobre os dois, hehe. 

Então agora só me resta desejar a todos vocês um excelente 2006.

Bjo,

.:Palas:.


	8. Um amigo

Capítulo 8 – Um amigo 

As três amigas estavam em uma sala esperando outras meninas para mais um ensaio. Elas haviam conseguido improvisar grandes espelhos em uma das paredes e aquele lugar estava até bem parecido com um estúdio de dança.

Era interessante como, apesar de ficarem juntas todos os dias, o dia inteiro e dormirem no mesmo quarto, assunto para conversas era algo que nunca faltava entre elas.

Pouco a pouco, outras pessoas chegaram e o grupo de dez meninas (fora Bia) estava completo.

Elas começavam a se alongar quando a porta se abriu revelando os Marotos.

-Podemos assistir? – Tiago perguntou educadamente.

E antes que Lílian pudesse falar qualquer coisa:

-Afinal, vamos estar nos vestiários quando vocês se apresentarem. – ouviu-se o argumento de Sirius

Lily olhou para Taby como pedindo a opinião dela. A amiga deu de ombros.

A primeira virou de costas para a porta olhando para as outras colegas:

-Alguém se incomoda?

Bom, digamos que serem assistidas por dois dos mais populares e bonitos garotos de Hogwarts acompanhados de um amigo nada feio não era o que aquelas meninas chamavam de tortura. Por isso, um murmúrio de "Não", "Claro que não", "Imagina" foi ouvido na sala. Ao que Lílian se virou para a porta novamente e disse sem emoção:

-Entrem.

Os quatro marotos se acomodaram ao lado de Bia, de forma que as garotas ficassem de frente para eles quando começassem a dançar.

Eram pontes, cambalhotas e piruetas. Cada uma treinava um movimento diferente, algumas ainda se alongavam. Já se aqueciam há uns quinze minutos.

-5,6,7,8. – em um canto, Lily repassava uma parte da coreografia a uma menina do terceiro ano

Quando Lílian se levantou e ia colocar a música, ouviu um barulho baixo.

PLAC.

-O que foi isso? – ela olhou em volta – Taby!

A garota estava no chão segurando o tornozelo direito e gemendo de dor.

-O que aconteceu? – Lily foi até a amiga e se abaixou ao lado dela.

-Ai. Estava treinando um _grand jeté _(N/A – é o nome de um salto). Aterrissei de mal jeito. Parece que eu tenho um talento especial pra cair, é o terceiro tombo essa semana.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, - brincou uma das meninas – pelo menos é algo que você faz bem.

-Ah, é. O que eu sempre quis. Meus pais devem estar tão orgulhosos...

-Vem. Eu levo você até a Ala Hospitalar.

-Pode deixar que eu levo, Lílian. – Sirius também estava ao lado delas e tinha um olhar carinhoso para Taby que meio que a encantou.

Ele passou o braço dela por trás de seu pescoço, ajudando-a a se levantar e os dois saíram.

Lílian manteve um olhar ligeiramente apreensivo para a porta.

-Ela está em boas mãos. – Tiago sussurrou para ela

-Espero que esteja.

E sem dar-lhe maior atenção, voltou para a frente da sala e chamou a atenção de todas dizendo que iria colocar a música. Cada uma foi para sua devida posição.

_**All my friends keep telling me**  
Todos os meus amigos insistem em me dizer_

_**That I should leave you for a while**  
que eu deveria te deixar por um tempo_

Por motivos óbvios eles andavam devagar.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu carregue você?

-Tenho, obrigada, Sirius.

-Nós chegaríamos mais rápido.

-Não precisa. Uma das minhas pernas ainda funciona.

_**So you must show your love to me**  
então você deve me mostrar seu amor_

_**And tell me what you feel**_

_e dizer-me o que você sente_

-Olhem pra frente e não para o chão. – ouviu-se as instruções de Lily

Elas executavam os passos com perfeição e sincronia, provocando admiração em seus espectadores. Ninguém se atrevia a falar qualquer coisa e atrapalhá-las.

Apesar disso, Lily sabia que não estava completamente concentrada. Um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados a deixava um tanto desconcertada.

_**... Than I will be there  
**... então eu esterei lá_

_**By your side**_

_do seu lado_

Sirius a observava. A perna esquerda de Taby estava cansando. Ela começava a fazer caretas a cada passo, embora não soltasse nenhum gemido.

-Agora chega.

-O que está fazen... – a fala dela foi interrompida quando ele a levantou do chão

-Evitando que você desloque o outro tornozelo.

_**There's nothing more that I would like  
**não há nada mais de que eu gostaria_

_**To be with you  
**de estar com você_

_**I closed my eyes but I can't stop  
**Eu fecho meus olhos mas eu não posso parar_

_**Thinking of you**_

_de pensar de você_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o ensaio eles subiram para a Torre da Grifinória e encontraram Taby no Salão Comunal.

Madame Pomfrey havia "dado um jeito" no tornozelo dela, mas a maior preocupação (tédio) da garota era a ordem de não poder dançar por, pelo menos, duas semanas.

Lílian passou a ela as atualizações do dia.

Como tiravam tanto assunto daqueles ensaios, era algo que Bia não entendia. Assim, passou o final da tarde conversando com os marotos.

Mais tarde, quando chegavam ao Salão Principal para o jantar, um rapaz se levantara da mesa da Corvinal.

-Bia, posso falar com você?

-Ah, claro.

Remo lançou um olhar discreto ao casal que se afastava.

Todos já haviam se servido quando Bia voltou para a mesa da Grifinória. Suas bochechas chegavam a atingir um tom arroxeado, de tão vermelha que ela estava.

Suspeitando de alguma coisa, as amigas acharam melhor não perguntar nada ali. Bia era tão tímida que acharam que ela talvez explodisse só de ouvir a pergunta.

Pouco depois do jantar elas subiram para o dormitório. Mal tinham entrado no aposento quando uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta.

-Bia, aqui está ficando mais movimentado que o correio de Hogsmeade.

Ela já retirara o pergaminho e lera em voz alta:

"_Tanto de meu estado me acho incerto,   
que em vivo ardor tremendo estou de frio;   
sem causa, juntamente choro e rio,   
o mundo todo abarco e nada aperto. _

_É tudo quanto sinto, um desconcerto;   
da alma um fogo me sai, da vista um rio;   
agora espero, agora desconfio,   
agora desvario, agora acerto. _

_Estando em terra, chego ao Céu voando,   
numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito   
que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora. _

_Se me pergunta alguém porque assi ando, _

_respondo que não sei; porém suspeito _

_que só porque vos vi"_

-Bia, o que foi que o Augusto queria?

A muito custo, ela conseguira fazer o rosto voltar a coloração normal. Inútil. Voltara a ficar vermelha com essa simples pergunta de Taby.

-Me... convidar pra sair.

-Que fofo. Quando? – perguntou Taby animada

-Eu não vou... – e vendo a cara das amigas, acrescentou – Lógico que eu fui mais sutil do que isso pra falar com ele.

-Por quê? Ele parece tão simpático.

-Ele é... só que...

-Ele é só um bom amigo. – Lily completou

-É, mais ou menos isso.

-Como "mais ou menos"? Tem mais alguém nessa história? – Taby desconfiou

-Hum… – ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Quem é? – a amiga perguntou

-A... Atclupin. – Lily fingiu espirrar

-É ele? – perguntou Taby

-Ah... é. – os cabelos de Lílian pareciam menos vermelhos do que rosto de Bia

-Ai, que lindo. – Lily dava pulinhos de alegria (coisa que Taby estava proibida de imitar)

-Então era por isso que você não andava mais tão empolgada com essas cartas. – Taby comentou

-Falando nas cartas, talvez seja Augusto o autor delas... – Lily expôs sua teoria

-Quê? – perguntaram as duas

-Olha: É filho de trouxas, o que explicaria conhecer Camões. Gosta de escrever o que explicaria as cartas. E já confirmou que tem uma quedinha pela Bia.

-Faz sentido. – falou Taby

-Se a sua teoria está certa, então porque acabou de chegar uma carta se eu acabei de falar que não ia a Hogsmeade com ele?

-O que você falou pra ele? – perguntou Lily

-Que ele era muito simpático e tal, mas que eu gostava de outra pessoa...

-Vai ver, - continuou Taby – que ele pensou que essa outra pessoa era esse remetente misterioso, e, como é ele mesmo, resolveu mandar uma carta em seguida...

-É... e quando ele se revelar, você teria uma surpresa ao ver que era a mesma pessoa... – completou Lily

-Mas voltando o assunto pro Remo, vocês formam um casal tão lindo...

-Não sei o que tem de tão lindo num amor platônico. – Bia falou numa voz triste

-Por que platônico?

-Ah, Taby, olha pra mim. Eu sou simplesmente comum. Não tenho nada de especial.

-Bia, você não está falando sério. – falou a ruiva

-Por que não estaria?

-Porque é mentira. Você é bonita, inteligente...

-Meiga, delicada... coisas, aliás, que eu gostaria de ser – falou Taby

Bia esboçou um sorriso.

Suspeitava que escapar da conversa das amigas agora seria complicado. Por isso, foi discretamente se encaminhando para o banheiro.

-Por que não fala com ele? – Taby perguntou

Só mais dois passos...

-Ah... não. Acho que não sei fazer isso.

Só mais um...

-Não pense que vai escapar.

Taby voou para impedi-la de entrar no banheiro.

Tarde de mais. Bia já se trancara lá dentro e começara a tomar banho para não ter que ouvir conversas via porta.

Tabata sentira uma pontada no tornozelo ao tentar impedir Bia.

-Ai. Madame Pomfrey vai me matar se eu contar. – e virando-se para Lílian abaixou a voz para ter certeza que Bia não ouviria – Bom, ela vai ter de sair dali, não?

-Não vai resolver... ela é muito mais tímida do que eu imaginava... E se nós dermos uma de Cupido? Tenho um palpite que ele também gosta dela.

-Pode ser... como vamos fazer isso?

-Ainda não sei, mas precisa ser bem planejado.

Quando Bia resolveu sair do esconderijo, as duas amigas agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que ela achou muito suspeito ao extremo. Teve certeza que as amigas estavam preparando algo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi... demorei um pouquinho, mas cheguei.

Antes que eu esqueça, os trechos que aparecem nesse capítulo são da música "Alone" da Lasgo, achei que tinham a ver com essa parte da fic.

Comentários! Oba!

**Hermione Malfoy** - Sério que você achou a conversa no pergaminho engraçada? Ah, que alívio. Sabe, eu nunca sei quando o que escrevo pra ser comédia se torna comédia ou tragédia... rs. Fico feliz que tenha ficado bom. Confesso que já li outros capítulos da sua fic, mais ainda não tive tempo de comentar... - Palas assoviando e disfarçando

**LunaPotter** - ih... acho que esse é o terceiro capítulo consecutivo que fica meio curto... acho que vou desistir, hehe, não está saindo maior que isso...

**miss Jane Poltergeist** - Obrigadaaaaa por falar que gostou da fic. Na verdade, a Lily é só uma pessoa que gosta de dançar mesmo... mais pra frente tem mais coisa sobre isso. Já que você gosta de Bia/Remo, posso perguntar o que achou desse capítulo?

**Melina Black** - "Leitora assídua"? - Palas ficando muito vermelha - Obrigada, obrigada pela review e por dizer que gosta da fic.

**Natália Regina** - conversei com você por e-mail, espero que esteja gostando da fic.

**LeNaHhH** - Você leu os sete capítulos de uma vez? Uau... fico muuuito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que tenha achado graça no último capítulo.

**JhU Radcliffe** - má? eeeeeeu? Eu nem interrompi o capítulo em um momento de suspense... hehehe. E poxa, eu avisei que ia demorar pra atualizar... tudo bem eu confesso, depois das minhas provas deu uma preguiça de escrever o capítulo 8... mas finalmente, aqui está. Sério que achou a fic "sensacional"? - Palas realmente roxa de tão corada agora

**Pazinha** –Obrigadissímima pelo "jeito meigo" e que bom que gostou dos novos capítulos. Agora ando meio sem tempo, mas assim que der dou uma passadinha da sua fic sim.

**Nanda Evans Potter – **Obrigadaaa pelo elogio. Assim que puder dou uma passadinha na sua fic.

Obrigada a todos que leram, votaram e comentaram. Continuem participando da fic.

Um beijo e até o capítulo 9.

..:Palas:..


	9. Resolvendo o mistério

Capítulo 9 – Resolvendo o mistério 

Na biblioteca, alguém se aproxima da mesa onde Bia lia distraída.

-Oi.

Ela levantou o rosto para ver quem lhe falava.

-Ah, oi, Augusto.

-Posso sentar?

-Claro. – inevitavelmente ela corou um pouco ao falar com ele

Um barulho. Em uma prateleira perto deles deixaram cair um livro no chão.

-O… que está lendo?

-Diva.

-José Alencar? Bom gosto.

-Obrigada.

Após uma pequena pausa, Augusto resolveu falar:

-Bom, eu vim aqui pra te falar uma coisa... Não vou cometer a indiscrição de perguntar quem é. Quero que seja muito feliz. – havia um certo constrangimento no ar – E… quero continuar um amigo.

-Que bom. – Bia sorriu ainda um tanto sem graça.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Faltavam alguns dias para a lua cheia. Remo estava no dormitório. Ele tinha um olhar distante, meio triste. Segurava um livro de Luís Vaz de...

-Camões? – Sirius o acordou parcialmente – Que espécie de nome é esse?

-É um poeta trouxa. – ele respondeu em uma voz também distante.

-Aluado? – Tiago chegava perto dos amigos

-Eu não devia nem ter começado com isso.

-Você 'tá bem? – perguntou Sirius

-Pra quê... – Remo foi abaixando a voz sem prestar atenção aos dois

-ALÔÔ! Dá pra falar com a gente? – Sirius o sacudiu um pouco – O que aconteceu?

Lupin contou brevemente uma história que incluía poemas anônimos e uma menina de sobrenome Chilton.

-E? Tirando o fato de que você já devia ter falado que era você há muito tempo, não vejo qual o grande problema. – falou Sirius

-Ela não deve gostar de mim.

-Por que não?

-Ela estava na biblioteca falando com Sawyer. E… corou quando o viu.

-Aluado, é a Bia. Ela estava praticamente roxa outro dia na hora do jantar.

-É, Almofadinhas, depois de falar com ele.

-É aquele 'nerd' da Corvinal? Sobre o que eles poderiam conversar? Novas políticas do Ministério da Magia?

-Parece que ele a convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

-Pontas, você ajudou bastante agora.

-Não, Sirius, pelas conversas que eu ouvi por aí, ela recusou.

-Anda lendo a coluna de fofocas do Hogwarts News ultimamente?

-Não. – Tiago respondeu com a voz entediada – Lembra do grupo de garotas que foi assistir ao treino de Quadribol? Estavam falando sobre isso quando passei.

-Mesmo assim, eu não sou como vocês.

-Então isso deixa você em vantagem. Deve ser a convivência com a Lílian, porque ela é das únicas que nunca pareceu ficar impressionada comigo ou Pontas.

-Comigo tão pouco.

-Eu não diria isso. – falou Tiago

-Vocês dois têm é uma imaginação muito fértil.

-E você tem uma auto-estima muito baixa.

-Sirius, – ele falou com uma voz cansada – eu me transformo em um monstro todo mês.

-Então é por causa disso? – perguntou Tiago

-Aquela história de "não sou como vocês" estava bem estranha mesmo. Agora, você quer deixar de ser tonto, Aluado? – falou Sirius

-Verdade. Isso não afeta seu caráter. – falou Tiago

-"Caráter"? Anda lendo o dicionário, Pontas? – brincou Sirius

-Deve ser a convivência com o Aluado.

Remo sorriu.

-Da mesma forma que nós não ligamos, ela também não vai. – falou Tiago

-Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Lupin

-Porque se ela se importar, é ela que não te merece e não o contrário. Entendeu ou vou precisar desenhar? – falou Sirius

-Você não é tão lindo como eu... – falou Pontas

-Ou eu – falou Almofadinhas (claro)

-... mas não deve ser tão feio.

-Muito obrigado, Pontas – Remo riu

-Então... – Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido por Lupin, que já tinha idéias do que o amigo iria falar.

-Tá, tá. Agora com licença que eu preciso falar com a McGonnagal. – saiu antes que os dois pudessem impedi-lo.

-Ele acha mesmo que o assunto acabou?

-Sabe, Almofadinhas, talvez a gente devesse agir de uma forma mais... direta.

Sirius colocou um de seus famosos sorrisos no rosto.

-Alguma idéia? – perguntou Tiago

-Ainda não...mas sei quem talvez tenha.

-Quem?

-Evans e Harrington.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Certo dia, à tarde, Lílian entrou na Ala Hospitalar à procura de Madame Pomfrey. Em uma das camas, encontrou Remo Lupin muito pálido lendo.

-Oi, Remo.

Ela parou ao lado dele ficando de costas para a porta.

-Ah, oi, Lílian. Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Mas acho que não pode dizer o mesmo de você.

-Não... me senti bem noite passada.

-As luas cheias não te fazem muito bem?

Ele ficou ainda mais pálido.

-Você é um lobisomem... não é? – ela falou com a voz baixa e muito sem graça

Ele engoliu em seco sentindo o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

-Como soube?

-Você desaparece todas as luas cheias. Não foi difícil de imaginar.

-Há quanto tempo sabe?

-Começamos a suspeitar no quarto ano, acho.

- "Começamos"?

-Eu, Tabata, Bia.

-Ah.

O rapaz se calou por um momento.

-Não tem porquê ficar sem graça. Isso não afeta o seu caráter. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, um amigo querido.

Lupin sorriu agradecendo.

-Assim eu fico com ciúmes.

Lily levou um belo susto ao ouvir esse sussurro muito próximo de seu ouvido. Tiago havia entrado sorrateiramente e se colocado atrás dela sem que ela percebesse.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes – os dois ainda próximos

-Não? – ele tinha um sorriso galante no rosto

-Não. Não sou nada sua, lembra?

-Infelizmente.

Remo segurava o riso. Assistir às discussões de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter acabara se tornando quase um passatempo para os amigos deles.

-Você está bem, meu lírio?

-Até esse "meu lírio" estava ótima. Por quê?

-É que você veio até a Ala Hospitalar...

-Missão diplomática.

-Como assim? – perguntou Remo

-Taby ficou me enchendo a manhã inteira para vir aqui fazer propaganda dela pra Madame Pomfrey. Como ela foi uma ótima paciente, não força o tornozelo há duas semanas etc. etc. e se ela pode voltar aos ensaios na quinta-feira.

-Por que ela não veio? – perguntou Remo imaginando qual seria a resposta.

-Foi o que eu perguntei, mas ela falou que seria uma forma de provar que ela não está, sequer, fazendo "caminhadas desnecessárias".

-Muito esperta.

-Eu que o diga. Com licença.

Ela foi até a sala da enfermeira.

Tiago virou-se para Remo.

-Agora você acredita quando a gente fala?

Minutos depois, Lily voltava.

-Então, qual é o veredicto? - perguntou Tiago

-Taby está liberada.

-Que bom.

-Entrego meu cartão de propaganda e marketing depois. – disse ela fazendo uma cara convencida – Melhoras, Remo.

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta, mas para sua infelicidade (?) Tiago foi atrás dela.

-Ei, Lily. Espera. Eu acompanho você.

-Não precisa.

-Eu faço questão.

-Como se eu não soubesse.

-Será que você podia me dar um dos seus cartões? Acho que estou precisando melhorar minha imagem com uma certa garota de cabelos ruivos...

-Que pena, Potter. Estou pensando em fechar o escritório.

-Será que podia resolver um último caso?

-Qual seria?

-Digamos que é um assunto meu e do Sirius com você e a Taby.

-A Bia não?

-Ela seria parte do assunto...

-O Remo seria a outra parte?

-É...

-'Tá. Vou tentar chamar a Taby discretamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oiê!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Não tenho muito a dizer, mas só vou comentar melhor uma coisa que eu disse em um dos capítulos passados. Já estou chegando perto do meio da fic e estou pensando em fazer, depois do último capítulo, uma entrevista com os personagens. Mas até agora isso é SÓ uma idéia. Então, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acham, ok?

Pelo que eu vi nos comentários, pelo jeito todo mundo prefere Remo/Bia a Augusto/Bia... porque será?

**Hermione Malfoy - **Acho que a maioria das pessoas não gosta muito do Pedro desde que se soube que ele traiu o Tiago e a Lily... Sério que você também gosta de Bia/Remo? Então o que achou desse capítulo?

**Pamela WesleyPotterEvans - **Ah... obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Palas corando vivamente – fico muito, muito feliz que esteja gostando do que escrevo. Aqui está o capítulo 9, acho até que não demorou tanto quanto o anterior...

**miss Jane Poltergeist** - Hehe, você foi acho que uma das primeiras a comentar do Remo e da Bia... Gostou da resolução do "mistério" das cartas? Sobre a Taby... como você deve ter visto nesse capítulo, não vou por ninguém pra substitui-la porque não quero correr o risco de ela me mandar uma azaração pelo correio... rs. A história do tornozelo foi mais uma tentativa de juntar ela com o Sirius mesmo...

**JhU Radcliffe** - Que bom que me desculpou pela demora... hehe, até que esse capítulo não demorou taaaanto assim, demorou? Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

**Isa** - Oi... sei que o capítulo passado demorou, mas esse não foi tanto, foi? Hehe, mais uma que gostou de Bia e Remo... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Só por curiosidade, era você que comentava nessa fic lá na Floreios e Borrões?

**LeNaHhH** - Hihi, você gostou dos Marotos assistindo o ensaio das meninas? Ok, sei que fui meio má com a Taby... mas já dei... ou melhor, Madame Pomfrey já deu alta pra ela... que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, tomara que goste desse aqui também.

**Mahyla** - Aqui está o capítulo 9. Gostou dos bilhetinhos na aula? Hehe, foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora... aguarde que mais pra frente vai ter, pelo menos, mais um desses bilhetes...

**Pazinha - **Ah, que booom que gostou do capítulo… e obrigada por aparecer por aqui...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

.:Palas:.


	10. Plano Beta de Taby

Capítulo 10 – Plano Beta de Taby 

Nos dias que se seguiram, os Marotos não encontraram chances de falar com Lílian e Tabata. Remo ou Bia estavam sempre presentes e os dois (Sirius e Tiago – Pedro não tinha muito tato para lidar com essas coisas) não queriam que um deles suspeitasse de algo.

As duas, por sua vez, ainda não haviam tido nenhuma idéia brilhante para juntar o casal. Por isso, Bia e Remo continuavam vivendo em ótima paz (ou tanto quanto fosse possível para dois apaixonados que pensavam que não eram correspondidos).

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Taby estava apressada e não olhava onde andava. Ela era uma pessoa agitada: falava atropelando as palavras e normalmente andava quase correndo.

Ao virar em um corredor, já perto da Torre da Grifinória, esbarrou em alguém.

-Desculpe. – ela falou e parou para ver quem era

-Taby?

Ela se surpreendeu.

-Com licença. – voltou a apressar o passo

Sirius estava "acompanhado" de uma lufa-lufa. Taby o ouviu dizer qualquer coisa à garota e vir atrás dela.

-Taby.

Ela apressou ainda mais o passo.

-Taby!

-Se perdeu alguma aula hoje, posso emprestar minhas anotações mais tarde.

-Quer me escutar?

Ele precisou praticamente correr para conseguir se colocar na frente dela e a impedir de continuar.

-Sirius, Sirius. O que a Moscovits vai pensar de você? – ela adquiriu uma voz dramática e continuou – Deixando-a lá, sozinha, e correndo atrás de mim. – ela voltou a voz normal – Se bem que, estando no sexto ano, ela já deve conhecer bem a sua fama.

Sirius sentira uma pontada ao ver Tabata e tentava, nem ele sabia o porquê, falar-lhe alguma coisa.

-Eu quero e...

-Você não me deve explicações. Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer.

-Isso o quê?

-Eu não sou como essas ingênuas que sempre acham que vão "te segurar" pra sempre e saem aos prantos quando você termina com elas. Eu sabia que ia ser trocada. Agora me faz um favor? Some da minha frente.

Ela se desviou e continuou a andar.

Sirius ficou um momento parado, pensando. Estava de certa forma... surpreso. Ela não gritou, não chorou, não saiu batendo os pés nem revirando os olhos.

Taby estava apenas (mesmo que não quisesse admitir) decepcionada.

Chegando no dormitório, encontrou as duas amigas.

Lílian estava sentada no chão arrumando seu malão enquanto Bia estava preguiçosamente deitada observando a amiga e conversando.

As duas olharam para Taby quando esta entrou no aposento – ela não conseguia ser muito discreta.

-Pronto. Acabou. – ela tentava colocar uma nota de alívio na voz.

-Acabou o quê? – perguntou Bia sentando-se na cama

-Plano beta terminado. Finalmente me livrei do Sirius.

Elas, é claro, pediram maiores detalhes. Taby lhes contou a cena e depois de alguns comentários por parte das amigas, foram para um assunto mais interessante e as três desataram a rir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, os três Marotos estavam perto da lareira no Salão Comunal (Remo estava na Ala Hospitalar) quando viram Bia passar sozinha e sair pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Uns cinco minutos depois, Lily e Taby desceram e sentaram-se em duas poltronas mais afastadas. Lílian fez sinal para que Sirius e Tiago se juntassem a elas.

-Bom dia, Lily, Taby. – disse Tiago

-Bom dia, meninas. – disse Sirius

-Bom dia, - disseram as duas, a voz de Taby soou um pouco formal

-Então, o que queriam falar com a gente? – perguntou Lily

-Bom, o Remo vai querer matar a gente quando descobrir, mas tudo bem. Mais tarde ele agradece. – comentou Tiago

-Parem de enrolar e falem logo. A Bia está esperando a gente na biblioteca. Foi o jeito que encontramos de falar com vocês.

-'Tá. Alguma chance de ela estar interessada no Remo? – falou Sirius

-Por quê? – Taby não ia entregar o estado emocional da amiga assim tão fácil, especialmente para quem estava perguntando

-Digamos que ele tem uma quedinha por ela. – falou Tiago

-Quedinha? Ele tem é um abismo inteiro. – Sirius falou

-Você é tão sutil. – Taby tinha a voz irônica

-Fala isso porque não o viu com um livro de poesias na mão olhando para o nada. E "oh (suspiro) como ela é linda. Oh (suspiro) como ela nunca vai gostar de mim". – falou Sirius

-Os "ohs" e suspiros foram contribuição do Sirius. – Tiago falou rindo

-O discurso a gente já conhece. – Taby falou lembrando da amiga.

-Espera aí. O que disse, Black? – Lily voltou à conversa

-Oh, (suspiro) como ela é linda.

-Não, antes disso.

-Que você não viu a cara de bobo que ele estava com o livro na mão. Pareceu o Tiago quando olha pra você.

-Ei. – reclamou Tiago

-Um comentário que você nunca vai precisar ouvir, não é mesmo, Sirius? – Taby provocou

As bochechas de Lílian ficaram mais rosadas com o comentário de Almofadinhas, mas ela se recuperou rápido.

-Que livro era?

-Camãs, acho. – respondeu Black

-Camões?

-É. – falou Tiago – Isso me lembra uma coisa: Remo...

-...andou escrevendo cartas anônimas pra Bia. – falaram em uníssono Tiago, Taby e Bia.

-Vocês sabiam? – perguntou Sirius

-Só não sabíamos que era ele quem mandava.

-Mas, afinal, ele tem alguma chance? – perguntou Tiago

-Tem. Tem sim.

-Mesmo assim, acho que a gente devia dar um empurrãozinho. Se não, acho que esses dois não se acertam tão cedo.

-Têm alguma idéia? – perguntou Lily

-Quem sabe mandar um outro poema assinado pelo Remo ou marcando um encontro?

-Não sei...

-Tem idéia melhor? – perguntou Sirius

-Vou pensar em alguma coisa. É melhor nós duas irmos para a biblioteca para Bia não começar a desconfiar de alguma coisa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bia andava sem pressa pelos corredores. Não havia sentido em chegar logo à biblioteca para ficar esperando. Tinha idéia que as amigas demorariam, pois tinham pedido para que não esperasse elas terminarem de se arrumar.

Já que estava ali, podia dar uma passadinha na Ala Hospitalar para visitar...

-Bom dia, Remo.

Ele fez um movimento brusco que não foi percebido por ela (dizem que o amor é cego).

-Ah, bom dia, Bia. O que faz por aqui?

-Vim ver como você estava. – ela corou um pouco e abaixou a voz – A lua cheia acabou ontem, não foi?

-A Lílian contou? – ele mais uma vez ficou sem graça

-A gente já meio que sabia...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

-Então... quando você volta para a Torre da Grifinória?

-Acho que hoje à tarde.

-Ah... O que é isso?

Ela apontou para um livro marrom que estava parcialmente coberto pelo travesseiro.

-Nada. – ele se apressou em esconder a parte descoberta – Só um livro chato.

-Livro chato? Tem duas coisas suspeitas nessa sua frase. Primeira: se é chato, o que está fazendo embaixo do seu travesseiro? Segundo: você? Falando que um livro é chato?

Ele riu.

-Anda, deixa eu ver. Não sabe que é perigoso manter livros escondidos de pessoas que são ratos de biblioteca de plantão? – ela cuidava de manter a voz baixa para que Madame Pomfrey não a expulsasse dali.

Bia, apesar de falar de Lily e Remo, era realmente um "rato de biblioteca". Passar com um livro perto dela era pedir para que ela fizesse perguntas.

-Sério. Não é nada.

-'Tá... – disse ela desanimada – Vejo você mais tarde então.

Deu um beijo na testa dele.

-Melhoras.

Lupin não disse nada. Ficou por um tempo olhando distraído para a porta onde uma menina de cabelos cacheados tinha acabado de passar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi!

Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho com esse capítulo, mas aqui está. Tenho duas más notícias:

Uma: eu não sei se esse capítulo ficou grande coisa; Duas: minhas aulas começaram e o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco (talvez bastante) pra chegar.

Até lá, vocês podem dar uma olhadinha na minha nota do capítulo 9... (Snif. Snif, ninguém respondeu a pergunta que eu fiz…). Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa chata e tal, mas eu realmente preciso de opiniões sobre aquilo. E o pior é que eu nem sei se deu pra entender direito o que eu quis dizer (sabem quando você pensa uma coisa e acaba escrevendo outra?), por isso, se puderem, me dêem uma luz.

Respondendo aos comentários (oba!):

**meniina Ines** - Oi, que bom que está gostando da fic (é muito bom ouvir isso, obrigada). Você tem um jeitinho diferente de falar, você é de Portugal? Aqui está o capítulo 10, espero que tenha gostado.

**MoniMione** - Agora que você falou, pelo que eu lembro, li o Mundo de Sofia ou logo antes de começar a 7ª série ou logo depois… interessante. Você disse que achou uma pena não ter dado certo a idéia de trancar a Lily e o Tiago em uma sala, é que era muito no comecinho da fic por dois se acertarem… eu sei que não teve nenhuma cena realmente dos dois ainda, mas já, já aparece... Ah, sim, melhor a Lily não ouvir você chamá-la de líder de torcida... hehehehe. Obrigada por ter dito que gosta da fic.

**JhU Radcliffe** - Que bom que me desculpou de novo pela demora no capítulo, – Palas suspira aliviada – mas acho que vou precisar da sua bondade de novo... não tenho noção de quando vem próximo capítulo... sorry. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 9.

**jehssik** – ops, sobre capítulos o mais rápido possível... não posso dizer nada, mas aos poucos vou postando a fic, hehe. E... obrigada pelo elogio. – Palas ficando bastante corada – Já que gosta de Remo/Bia, teve uma cena curtinha dos dois nesse capítulo, o que achou?

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Shi… você está fazendo coro com a Luna Potter... ela também acha os capítulos pequenos... Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é que eu tento deixá-los maiores, mas não está saindo... Haha, você disse que gostou da história do tornozelo? Acho que a Taby não diria o mesmo... hehehe. Pequena cena do Remo e da Bia, o que achou?

**Pamela WesleyPotterEvans** – Obrigadinha! Ando com bastante pressa, quando puder dou uma passadinha na sua fic, tá?

**LunaPotter** – Pobre Augusto...hehe. Sério que deu pra ficar em dúvida sobre quem estava mandando as cartas? Fiquei preocupada que estivesse ficando muito óbvio quem era o autor... Má notícia: acho que o próximo capítulo também vem curto... E obrigada por dizer que gosta dos capítulos...

Bjos...

.:Palas:.


	11. Bilhetes durante a aula

Capítulo 11 – Bilhetes durante a aula 

Na aula seguinte de História da Magia, o professor Binns, como de costume, atravessou o quadro negro, colocou-se no lugar de sempre e começou a aula. Isso significava um longo discurso proferido de forma lenta e monótona, que exigia até do mais esforçado dos alunos uma enorme força de vontade para prestar atenção ao que era dito.

De maneira geral, a grande maioria dos estudantes se distraia durante as explicações ou mesmo dormia. Por qualquer motivo, o professor parecia não se incomodar se alguém realmente o ouvia ou não.

Logo no início do período, Lílian tirou pena e pergaminho para fora da bolsa achando que iria fazer suas anotações de costume. Isso porque, nem bem a aula tinha começado, ela recebeu uma bolinha de papel na cabeça. Abriu e viu um bilhete de Taby.

_Taby: Por Merlin. Você não vai ficar anotando essas bobagens, né?_

_Lily: Bobagens? N.I.E.M's te lembra alguma coisa?_

_Taby: Lembra. Uma amiga estressada estudando que nem louca. _

_Lily: …_

_Taby: Ah, vai. Isso é revisão da revisão da revisão. É revolta dos duendes. Você sabe isso de cor._

_Lily: Não é bem assim._

_Taby: A Revolta das Agulhas não foi liderada por Frederico, o Rabugento?_

_Lily: Não. Foi Elza, a Alta._

_Taby: Viu?_

_Lily: 'Tá, supondo que eu não preste atenção na aula, apenas SUPONDO..._

_Taby: Sei…_

_Lily: O que de mais interessante eu poderia fazer?_

_Taby: Sei lá… _

_Lily: Você me interrompe a aula para falar "sei lá"?_

_Taby: Hum... Jogar forca?_

_Lily: Só se for com o nome dos duendes revoltosos._

_Taby: Ah, não. Tem de ser alguma coisa que você não ponha matéria no meio. Alguma idéia, Bia?_

_Bia: Taby, como você conseguiu a proeza de convencer a Lily a não assistir a aula?_

_Taby: Ainda não consegui. Por isso estou pedindo idéias…_

_Bia: Ah, não sei… um jogo de "me lembra"?_

_Lily: Hein?_

_Bia: Do tipo: melancia lembra água que lembra… sei lá… praia…_

_Taby: Ih, melhor não._

_Bia: Por quê?_

_Taby: A Lily vai dar um jeito de colocar revolta dos duendes aí também. A coisa ficaria assim:_

_1712 lembra Revolta das agulhas…_

_Lily: que lembra Elza, a Alta._

_Taby: Não falei, ops, escrevi?_

_Lily: Que fique registrado que foi você que começou com a data 1712._

_Taby: Foi só um exemplo do que você faria… _

_Lily: Você tem cinco segundos para aparecer com alguma idéia antes que eu volte a prestar atenção ao Binns._

_Taby: Lily, você está muito estressada._

_Lily: Quatro..._

_Taby: Bia, ajuda!_

_Lily: Três..._

_Bia: Não sei._

_Lily: Dois..._

_Taby: Ah! Que tal uma lista comentada dos caras mais bonitos de Hogwarts?_

_Lily: Você está brincando._

_Taby: Estou não. Bia?_

_Bia: A idéia não é má._

_Taby: Então começa._

_Bia: 1) Frank Longbottom_

_Inteligente, alto, cabelos castanhos... _

_Lily: Concordo plenamente. Mas ela esqueceu dos olhos cor de mel, não é, Taby?_

_Taby: Um sem comentários bem grande pra vocês duas._

_Lily (após receber um bombardeio de bolinhas de pergaminho): Sem chance. Você tem que comentar, até porque a idéia foi sua._

_Taby: 'Tá. Ele é lindo e muito simpático. Mas vocês querem guerra? Então, tá._

_2)Tiago Potter_

_Bonito, inteligente também, ótimo jogador de Quadribol..._

_Bia: Nada mal. Muito atlético pro meu gosto, mas você ama dançar, não é Lily?_

_Lily: Engraçadinha._

_Taby: Quem foi que acabou de me cobrar comentários?_

_Lily: Achei que você ia falar isso._

_Taby: Então…_

_Lily: Comentário oficial: Não é feio._

_Taby: Lil, sua letra ficou pontuda, o que significa que você ficou nervosa... que bonitinha... mas seja sincera... se esse foi o comentário oficial, faça um por trás dos bastidores. Quem você pensa que engana?_

_Lily: Ai, ´tá. É muito bonito, belos olhos e a mania de estar sempre arrepiando os cabelos é irritante. Minha vez._

_3)Remo Lupin_

_Taby: Concordo. Tipo intelectual. O que acha, Bia?_

_Bia: Tem uma beleza diferente, mas não menos chamativa por isso. Muito simpático também._

_Taby: Que bonitinha, a Bia ficou vermelha._

_4)Amos Diggory_

_Bia (após rabiscar a primeira frase de Taby): Se formou ano passado. É razoável._

_Lily: Concordo com a Bia. Não é tudo isso e era meio... chato._

_5)Sirius Black_

_Também bom jogador de Quadribol. O que acha Taby? (afinal você também gosta de dançar…)_

_Taby: É bonito e toda essa beleza vai embora com a personalidade._

_Bia: Nada mal. É charmoso também._

_Quanto tempo ainda falta pra acabar essa aula?_

_Lily: Vinte minutos. Quem mais?_

_Bia: Não sei._

_Taby: Nem eu... acho que Hogwarts está com falta de garotos bonitos... _

_Bia: Ou nós precisamos de óculos._

_Taby: Quem sabe, Lucio Malfoy (se formou há uns três anos)._

_Lily: Ecaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bia (careta): Credo!_

_Lily: Bia, tenta ficar mais longe da Taby, isso pode ser contagioso._

_Bia: Será que azararam ela?_

_Taby: Hahahaha. Vocês acreditaram?_

_Lily: Vai saber... às vezes você tem uns ataques meio esquisitos..._

_Bia: É... mas se fosse verdade a gente ia internar você no St. Mungus._

_Taby: Obrigada pela parte que me toca… mas se algum dia eu chegar a isso, não hesitem em me colocar em um hospício._

Por "medidas de segurança", os comentários delas foram apagados pouco depois. O que sobrou no papel foi apenas:

**Lista dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts**

Por Bia Chilton, Lily Evans e Taby Harrington

1) Frank Longbottom

2) Tiago Potter

3) Remo Lupin

4) Amos Diggory

5) Sirius Black

Ao ver uma sombra de seu nome na carteira de Bia, Sirius murmurou algo para sua varinha:

-_Accio_ pergaminho.

Após uma rápida leitura, seu queixo caiu. Rabiscou alguma coisa em outro pergaminho e entregou os dois a Tiago.

_Sirius: Como eu posso ter ficado por último?_

_Tiago: Hahaha. Perder pra mim é previsível, mas pro Remo que não faz alarde de nada, não chama atenção...? Quem diria... Do Diggory então..._

_Sirius: Está falando o quê ô cervídeo? Você ficou depois do Longbottom._

_Tiago: 'Tá, mas ainda ganhei de você._

_Sirius: Ei, você três. Vou pedir recontagem de votos._

_Lílian: Como é que vocês leram isso?_

_Sirius: Feitiços convocatórios são tão úteis..._

_Taby: Não sabe que isso é falta de educação?_

_Sirius: Não sabem que é falta de educação falar dos outros pelas costas?_

_Bia: Não estamos falando mal._

_Sirius: Como não? Eu e o Tiago ficamos depois do Longbottom e eu ainda depois do Diggory. Por último!_

_Lílian: Pára de drama._

_Taby: Aliás, fique feliz por ter sido considerado na nossa lista._

_Sirius (indignado): Acontece que eu sou o mais bonito._

_Taby: Elogio em boca própria não tem mérito._

_Lílian: Com certeza. Inclusive, Black, sua cara de inconformado é hilária._

_Taby: Verdade. _

_Bia: E você, Tiago, não vai reclamar?_

_Tiago: Não_

_Taby: Por quê?_

_Tiago: Porque eu vi o comentário da Lily antes de vocês apagarem._

_Lílian: E daí? Você continua sendo convencido._

_Tiago: Não precisa ficar vermelha, Lily. Voltando ao assunto, já é um começo._

Nessa hora, a aula acabou e as três (lideradas por Lílian) saíram o mais rápido possível para evitar comentários dos Marotos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte...

-Ei. Vocês dois!

-Bom dia pra você também, Evans. – disse Sirius sarcástico

-Vou falar rápido aproveitando que o Remo está fazendo a ronda e a Taby ficou lá em cima distraindo a Bia. Seguinte: nós pensamos que...

-Acho que dá pra acrescentar uma coisinha.

-O que, Potter?

-Você vai ver.

-Essa idéia não é parecida com a minha? – Sirius perguntou

-É, eu me baseei nela, mas é ligeiramente diferente.

-Vocês não acham que isso é muito comum e muito simples?

-Quanto a ser comum, você tem idéia melhor? Quanto a ser simples, eles têm que ter algum mérito no próprio romance, não acha?

Sirius fez um expressão engraçada por causa da palavra "romance".

-Almofadinhas, sabemos que você acha difícil entender como alguém pode gostar de outra pessoa por muito tempo, mas faz um esforço, 'tá? – Tiago o provocou.

O amigo ia responder, mas nessa hora, Lupin entrou pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Potter, é Evans. O sobrenome não é difícil. Ê-vê-a-ene-esse. Entendeu?

Ela saiu com fingida braveza piscando quase imperceptivelmente para os dois.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Olá...

Eu sei, eu sei, estou devendo esse capítulo há um tempão, também sei que não tem nada de extraordinário nele, foi só pra descontrair um pouquinho... espero que tenham gostado, eu me divirto escrevendo bilhetes trocados durante as aulas... hehehehe

Aliás, dando os devidos créditos, idéia da lista foi inspirada no livro "Diário da Princesa".

Sem muito mais a dizer, a não ser que o próximo capítulo também deve demorar... sorry.

Respondendo aos comentários (obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!):

**miss Jane Poltergeist**** – **que bom que gostou! Sobre as entrevistas, se tiver alguma pergunta e só mandar, ok?

**Eve Potter – **Obrigadinha... sobre atualizar rápido... shiiii... hehehehe

**Moonny Catty – **Obrigada! Sobre o casal rato de biblioteca... um segredo em off pra você, tá? Vai demorar mais um capítulo pra falar mais alguma coisa... O tempo está um pouco corrido, mas quando der, dou uma passadinha na sua fic.

**jehssik**** – **Sério que você se identificou com a Bia? Que legal! Pra você o mesmo segredo que eu contei em off pra Moonny Catty: ainda demora um capítulo pra falar mais alguma coisa desses dois...

**Nezinha – **Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Ara Potter**** – **Sobre o "poste logo" acho que eu demorei um pouquinho demais... hehehe. Ando com o tempo um pouco corrido, quando der um passo na sua fic...

**MoniMione**** – **Obrigada! Sobre o Tiago e a Lily logo deve aparecer alguma coisa... (suspense)

**Lia Black – **Obrigada!

Desculpem as respostas rápidas, é que estou com um pouquinho de pressa.

Beijos...

.:Palas:.


	12. Revanche

Capítulo 12 - Revanche 

No fim daquela semana, o dia amanheceu chuvoso. Para não ter de cancelar a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, o professor Kettleburn optou por uma aula teórica. Sirius achou nesse fato uma oportunidade que procurava desde a última aula de História da Magia. Assim, logo depois de começada a explicação, Remo viu um pergaminho se sobrepor às suas anotações.

_Sirius: Revanche! Revanche!_

_Remo: Quê?_

_Tiago: Aluado, você ainda tenta entender o Sirius?_

_Remo (rindo): Faço um esforço._

_Tiago (cara de pau): Então ignora que é melhor._

_Remo: Você acha mesmo que ele vai nos deixar ignorá-lo?_

_Sirius (ofendido): É claro que não. E dá pra vocês pararem com a ladainha e irmos para a REVANCHE?_

_Remo: Acho que ele não está falando coisa com coisa._

_Tiago: Pulguento, eu não falei pra você tomar TODAS as suas vacinas EM DIA?_

_Remo: Hehe, daqui a pouco a boca dele vai começar a espumar. Sirius me mostra a sua carteira de vacinação, quero conferir se você tomou a anti-rábica._

_Tiago: HAHAHA_

_Sirius: Revanche daquele absurdo classificatório que as três senhoritas ali (Evans, Chilton e Harrington) fizeram._

_Tiago: Ah, era isso._

_Remo: Com licença, eu vou voltar a prestar atenção à aula._

_Sirius: Não vai, não. Aliás, chama o Rabicho._

_Remo: Por que não?_

_Pedro: O que foi?_

_Sirius: O senhor Almofadinhas apresenta:_

_**A lista das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts**,_

_pelos senhores **Almofadinhas, Aluado, Pontas e Rabicho**_

_Tiago: Ok. Eu começo: Lílian Evans. É linda, simpática…_

_Sirius (interrompendo): Não era pra você ter começado._

_Tiago: Por que não?_

_Sirius: Porque era muito óbvio quem você ia colocar… mas sim, ela é muito bonita._

_Tiago (levanta uma sombracelha): Como disse?_

_Remo: Pontas, pára com o ciúme. Quem foi que falou que era pra ignorar o Sirius?_

_Tiago: Humpf._

_Pedro: Simpática? Ela vive gritando com você._

_Tiago: Vivia, Rabicho, viVIA. Ainda bem que ela perdeu esse hábito desde o ano passado._

_Sirius: É, vocês até já tiveram algumas conversas civilizadas…_

_Remo: Talvez porque o Pontas tenha ficado mais civilizado desde o ano passado._

_Tiago: Ei!_

_Remo: Você devia seguir o mesmo caminho, Sirius. Como não ficar correndo atrás de toda a parte feminina do castelo._

_Sirius: Isso é a seção de conselhos do Semanário das Bruxas, por acaso?_

_Remo: Cheguei a um ponto sensível, por acaso?_

_Sirius: Dá pra vocês pararem de ficar divagando?_

_Kate Moscovits_

_Pedro: Quem?_

_Sirius: Sexto ano. Lufa-Lufa_

_Pedro: Não conheço._

_Tiago: Não chega nem aos pés da minha Lily._

_Sirius: Deixe a Evans escutar você se referir a ela como "minha"... Aliás, não deixe não. É melhor você estar vivo e inteiro para o próximo jogo de Quadribol._

_Remo: Comoventes os motivos que levam à sua preocupação com o Tiago, Sirius. Sobre a Moscovits, já tive de chamar a atenção dela algumas vezes e ela foi meio… desbocada. Talvez por isso, eu ache que tenha gente mais bonita no castelo._

_Tiago: Por que você chamaria atenção dela?_

_Remo: Pontas, eu sou Monitor, lembra? _

_Tiago: Eu tento não lembrar dessa vergonha. Hehe._

_Pedro: Então ela não entra na lista._

_Sirius: Por que não?_

_Tiago: Rabicho não sabe quem é então não pode opinar; e eu e o Remo não concordamos._

_Pedro: Minha vez: Tabata Harrington._

_Tiago: Tem olhos muito bonitos, mas os da Lily são mais._

_Sirius: Bonitinha._

_Remo: Bonitinha?_

_Tiago: Até parece. Ele a acha linda desde o quarto ano._

_Remo: Isso é despeito. Aliás foi por despeito também que ele colocou o nome da Moscovits antes._

_Pedro: Por quê?_

_Sirius: Vocês estão me analisando agora?_

_Remo: Porque o Sirius se achava inesquecível. E a presença dele, tirando o fato que a deixa irritada (e com razão, aliás) parece não surtir qualquer outro efeito nela._

_Sirius: Por que "com razão"?_

_Remo: Sirius, abre os olhos._

_Sirius: Tem certeza que é meu amigo?_

_Remo: Tenho, por isso que falei a verdade._

_Pedro: Aluado, sua vez._

_Remo: Melhor sermos mais discretos, Kettleburn estava olhando pra cá._

_Tiago: Ah, que gracinha. O Remo deve ter ficado sem graça. Eu ponho o nome pra você:_

_Beatriz Chilton_

_Pedro: Ele acertou, Aluado?_

_Remo: Sim, eu colocaria o nome dela. É também doce e meiga._

_Tiago: Ohhhh, o lobinho está apaixonado! Mas eu também acho que a Li.. _(e essa letra saiu riscada, pois Sirius puxou o pergaminho)

_Sirius: Quer parar de comparar todo mundo com a Evans?_

_Tiago: Ah… não._

_Sirius: Sabe o que eu acho? Você está gostando da idéia da Evans._

_Pedro: Quê?_

_Tiago: Andou lendo os livros do Remo, foi?_

_Sirius (pose de intelectual): É, eu acho que o Tiago abstraiu da figura da Evans uma idéia perfeita… amor platônico, sabe?_

_Pedro: Então não deve ser platônico. Depois de todos os foras que o Pontas já agüentou..._

_Tiago: Remo, você chegou a conferir a carteira de vacinação dele?_

_Remo: Não, ele não me deixou ver._

_Tiago: Então, não deve estar em dia._

_Pedro: Ele deve estar com medo da injeção._

_Sirius: Vocês querem PARAR?_

_Tiago: Deixe-me ver... Não._

_Remo: É... não._

_Pedro: Hum, pergunta difícil... Também não._

_Sirius: Pontas, é a sua vez de novo._

_Tiago: Qual era a pergunta mesmo?_

_Sirius: Como "QUAL ERA a pergunta"?_

_Remo: Almofadinhas, essa é a última aula de uma sexta-feira. Dá um desconto… hahahaha._

_Tiago: Só tem mais dois minutos de aula mesmo._

_Sirius: Vocês SABOTARAM a minha revanche!_

_Tiago: Olha o drama... hauhauhauah_

_Remo: Se é assim, você Almofadinhas sabotou as anotações que eu iria fazer nessa aula._

_Tiago: Sabotou o meu sono também!_

_Pedro: Sabotou a minha fome._

_Sirius (abismado): Quê?_

_Remo (boquiaberto): Eu li direito?_

_Tiago (completamente pasmo): Você está sem fome, Rabicho?_

_Pedro: Não._

_Remo: Então por que disse que o Sirius sabotou sua fome?_

_Pedro: Hum, porque eu não sabia o que colocar... Vocês três tinham falado em sabotagem..._

_Tiago: Ah, que susto. Achei que depois dessa, o Seboso ia lavar os cabelos também... 10, 9 segundos para a aula acabar..._

_Sirius: Minha revanche..._

Nesse momento, os alunos foram dispensados e um Sirius emburrado acompanhou os amigos até a Torre da Grifinória.

N/A – Er... olá.

Bom, antes que alguém pergunte, isso foi mais um bônus do capítulo anterior do que um capítulo novo... Essa lista dos meninos não estava programada. Foi idéia da Jessik (aliás, o capítulo é dedicado à ela), mas confesso que não consegui desenvolver e acabei fazendo os Marotos sabotarem o Sirius... Devo dizer que tive um gostinho sádico ao fazer isso... hehehehe – Fãs do Sirius, me desculpem...

Mas no final, eu não sei bem como ficou o capítulo. O que acharam?

Não sei se alguém reparou, mas eu dei uma arrumada na fic. Demorei pra perceber que as marcas que eu fazia para separar algumas partes dos capítulos não estavam aparecendo e arrumei também os nomes dos capítulos. Espero que tenha ficando melhor. A fic também tem uma capa agora. O endereço (que também está no meu Profile) é (http)/(i91.photobucket).(com)/(albums)/(k295)/(PalasAthena)/(naodirei)/(capaND).(jpg) – é só tirar os parênteses. Aliás, foi a primeira capa que fiz, se alguém puder dar alguma opinião, eu agradeço.

Respondendo as reviews:

**miss Jane Poltergeist**** – **Já que você é apaixonada pelo Remo e seu nome é Bia, sinta-se representada pela minha personagem, hehe. Aliás, se você não se importar, pretendo usar seu último comentário no último capítulo da fic... você deixa? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Lena** – Hehe, você gostou do Sirius ter ficado em 5º lugar? Hehehe, acho que isso de vem em quando é bom para ele exercitar a modéstia... hahaha. Eu não resisti e aprontei com ele nesse capítulo de novo... Lily atriz no capítulo passado? Imaginaaaaa.

**DarkyAngel –** Palas completamente vermelha pelo elogio – Obrigada! Mas sinto muito que o capítulo tenha demorado um bocado... sorry.

**Jessik** – Gostou da lista? Ou quase lista... Menina, eu tentei, mas não saiu muita coisa... Aí eu resolvi mexer com o Sirius de novo. Quanto a ter final feliz para o Remo e para a Bia, não posso negar. Sabotar o Sirius de vez em quando (para ver se ele fica mais modesto,) eu faço, mas não esses dois... hehe. Não garanto para o próximo capítulo, mas logo eles se acertam. Quanto a Lily e Tiago, não perca o próximo capítulo.

**JhU Radclife** – Hehe, que bom que também gosta dos bilhetinhos trocados em aula... Sobre saber o que eles estavam falando... logo, logo... hehe, logo, logo.

**Foguinho – **Que boooooom que está gostando da fic! Sobre a Lily ser "líder de torcida", mais explicações no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	13. Repercussões do Plano Beta

**Capítulo 13 – Repercussões do Plano Beta**

Taby voltava de um ensaio, Lílian havia ficado para ajudar umas meninas do terceiro ano.

Ela vinha pensativa. Por que afinal tinha se incomodado tanto quando vira Sirius com Kate Moscovits? Não era exatamente isso o que queria?

Subiu a escada distraída (mais do que de costume) e esqueceu-se de pular um degrau falso. Resultado: ficou atolada até o joelho.

Já tinha bem uns cinco minutos que ela tentava sair dali sem sucesso. Sua perna começava a ficar dormente quando alguém atrás dela ajudou-a a se levantar. Acidentalmente, acabou pisando no pé de seu bem-feitor.

-Desculpe. – disse automaticamente

Mas depois que viu quem era, disse:

-Ah, é você? Então foi bem feito.

-Um "obrigada" também, não seria mal. – ouviu-se a voz de Sirius

A garota lançou a ele um olhar gelado e continuou a subir. Para seu desgosto, ele parecia ir para o mesmo lugar que ela e assim, a acompanhava.

Caminharam em silêncio até que, quando já estavam perto do Salão Comunal, Sirius resolver falar:

-Se você estava tão certa de que "isso ia acontecer", por que resolver sair comigo e agora está tão brava?

-Senha? – perguntou o quadro da Mulher Gorda

-Bombons saltitantes. –Taby respondeu ignorando-o e entrou

-Você pode, pelo menos, falar comigo? – Sirius quase tropeçara

Ela virou para trás para olhá-lo.

-Estou brava porque achei que você ia, pelo menos, me dispensar antes de ir atrás de outra pessoa.

-'Tá. Eu fui um patife. Feliz agora?

-Guarde suas falsas desculpas para acalmar sua consciência se for esse o caso e, de preferência, não as teste em mim. Agora se me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer.

Subindo para o dormitório, encontrou Bia.

-O que aconteceu que o seu rosto está tão vermelho? – a morena levantara os olhos do livro que estava lendo

-Estou vindo de um ensaio, lembra? – Taby falou "azeda"

-É, mas eu nunca vi você com essa cara. Deu alguma coisa errada?

-Não. Foi o Black que conseguiu me irritar.

-Ele virou "Black" outra vez? – Bia perguntou calmamente e recebeu um olhar bravo da amiga como resposta – Ok, desculpe. O que aconteceu?

Ela comentou a cena com certo drama. A amiga ouvia com a mesma expressão calma de sempre.

-Taby, acho que você está... gostando dele. – Bia falou numa voz tranqüila

-De jeito nenhum. – Taby disparou em resposta

Nesse ponto da conversa, Lily chegou e logo entendeu o assunto. Um tanto quanto arriscando o pescoço, ela comentou:

-Taby, sabe... concordo com a Bia.

-É um complô contra mim?

-Não, estamos só falando o que você não está enxergando. – falou Lily

-É só que você anda super distraída ultimamente (acima do normal), fica vermelha freqüentemente quando o vê e ficou se roendo de ciúmes quando o viu com outra pessoa. E não adianta negar isso. – Bia acrescentou vendo o olhar de indignação da amiga

-Não posso. – disse ela desanimada, sentando-se na ponta de sua cama – Ele é a pessoa mais volúvel que eu já vi.

-Já ouviu falar em Tiago Potter?

-Lily, não. Você sabe que Black é pior. Tiago não saiu com ninguém esse ano. Provavelmente por sua causa.

Lílian não se permitiu ouvir e rebateu:

-O assunto não sou eu.

-Então não há assunto. Mesmo que eu cometa a insanidade de concordar com a conclusão louca de vocês, é pedir pra sofrer. Vou tomar um banho.

Depois que ela entrou no banheiro, Lily falou pra Bia:

-Vou esperar essa poeira abaixar, mas se essa história acabar mal pra Taby, Sirius Black, vai ter uma pedra grande, mas muito grande mesmo, no sapato.

-Então, vão ser duas pedras. – a amiga concordou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Depois de um banho de quarenta minutos, Taby ficou mais calma. Para distraí-la, Lily começou a montar novos passos de dança.

Na hora do jantar, as três desceram um pouco atrasadas. Assim, na mesa da Grifinória só havia lugar vago perto dos Marotos.

Apesar de eles serem os mais populares da escola, aquela era uma cena muito comum. Talvez pelo receio dos outros alunos de serem azarados ou pela possibilidade de os Marotos "sem querer" deixarem cair algo suspeito na comida alheia.

Lílian em outro ano já brigara com eles por terem azucrinado um aluno que era extremamente vaidoso deixando-o careca por dois dias. O garoto era ainda pior do que Sirius, apesar de não ser tão bonito. Esse caso ainda arrancava algumas risadas dos quatro rapazes.

Por solidariedade das amigas, Taby sentou-se no lugar mais longe (não tão longe assim) deles. Bia sentou-se entre ela e Sirius. A Lily coube o último lugar vago: em frente às amigas e ao lado de seu maroto "favorito".

O jantar ocorreu sem grandes incidentes. Taby conversava normalmente com quase todos. A exceção era as pequenas alfinetadas que a garota não perdia a chance de dar em Sirius.

Fora isso, o garfo dela caiu "acidentalmente" no chão e ela pediu a Bia que, por favor, o pegasse. Nisso a amiga ficou muito grata por poder disfarçar que seu rosto ficara vermelho pelo fato de Remo ter encostado na mão dela ao passar-lhe o saleiro.

De modo geral, Lílian não participara da conversa, tinha os olhos presos a um livro. Continuava assim enquanto esperava as amigas terminarem de jantar.

-Casalzinho mascote de Hogwarts, afinal, quando vocês vão juntos a Hogsmeade?

Lily sentiu olhos sobre ela e dirigiu-se ao dono deles.

-Isso foi comigo, Black?

-Com você e o Tiago.

-Então a palavra "nunca" te diz alguma coisa? – ela respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz

-"Mascote de Hogwarts", Almofadinhas?

-Claro, Pontas. O capitão do time de Quadribol e a líder de torcida...

Lílian lançou a ele um olhar enjoado.

-Como eu já disse, NÃO sou líder de torcida. Nós apenas temos um grupo de dança. Só porque nos apresentamos antes do jogos de quadribol (e isso porque não tem outro momento para as apresentações) não quer dizer que sejamos líderes de torcida.

-'Tá. Já conhecia o seu discurso de "não sou líder de torcida". Mesmo assim, o que seria desse castelo sem as memoráveis discussões de vocês? Sem os "quer sair comigo, Lily?" e os "é Evans, Potter".

-Você só cometeu um errinho bem pequenininho, Black. – falou Lílian com a voz um pouco aguda

-É? Qual foi?

-Não somos um casalzinho. – Lily voltou ao tom de voz habitual

-Não seja por isso. Eu reformulo o apelido: "quase casalzinho mascote de Hogwarts".

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Não? Quem sabe: futuro casalzi... – Sirius continuou

-Encontro vocês no Salão Comunal. – disse ela para Taby e Bia enquanto fechava seu livro e saiu do Salão Principal.

-Ei, Lily. Espera. – Tiago havia se levantado e ido atrás dela

-Qüinquagésimo nono _round_… – falou Remo rindo referindo-se aos dois

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tiago alcançou a menina de cabelos ruivos já na escadaria de mármore e não perdeu a oportunidade para lembrá-la do bilhete trocado na aula de História da Magia.

-Então eu tenho belos olhos?

Ela limitou-se a olhar para o teto e não se deu ao trabalho de parar de andar.

-Lily, por que acha tão abominável sair comigo?

-Não sabe ser amigo de alguém?

-Sei. Mas não quero ser só seu amigo.

-Você não sabe o que quer.

-Nem você.

Lily fez menção de apressar o passo e, por isso, Tiago se colocou na frente dela.

-Você se afasta de quem tenta se aproximar de você, tem medo de que alguém queira realmente ficar com você.

Olhos de um verde intenso o encararam.

-E por que isso me daria medo?

-Porque você também quer ficar comigo.

Ela quase derreteu com a expressão que viu nos olhos castanhos do rapaz à sua frente, mas se recuperou a tempo de falar:

-Potter, com licença. Tenho uma redação imensa pra fazer.

-Lily, por que se esconde atrás de livros?

-Por que é tão convencido?

-Não sou tão convencido.

-Não me escondo atrás de livros.

Vendo que a discussão não sairia disso, Tiago deixou que ela "fugisse" para a Torre da Grifinória.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A: Oiii...

Eu sei, eu sei: depois de todo esse tempo eu apareço aqui com um capítulo meia boca desse e, ainda por cima, curto. – sorriso amarelo

Pessoas queridas com a incrível paciência pra ler essa fic, so-sorry. Continuo com inúmeros problemas por aqui, então o capítulo 14 também deve demorar, masssss... se vocês olharem no meu profile tem um link para uma "imagem" da Lily e da Taby nos ensaios (espero que tenha ficado simpática, hehe).

Sobre esse capítulo, o último diálogo baseado em um filme que eu amei. Alguém sabe qual é?

Antes que eu me esqueça, um agradecimento especial para a Jehssik que deu uma olhada no capítulo antes de eu postar.

Ah, sim, continuem me mandando comentários, inclusive críticas, vocês não fazem idéia como eles melhoram meu dia.

Aliás, as reviews para o capítulo 12 foram um alívio, eu realmente não fazia idéia de como ele estava.

Agora, sem mais delongas, as respostas:

**Maria Helena – **Que bom que gostou!! E você não foi só a primeira, foi a única que comentou na Floreios. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e obrigado pela nota!! Pelo que pude ver, todas as fans de Sirius Black gostaram da sabotagem, por que será? Hehehe...

**Miss Jane Poltergeist**** –** Moça, eu lembro de ter respondido o seu comentário sobre você poder usar a história da anti-rábica faz tempo, você recebeu a mensagem? A sua cara-de-cachorro-sem-dono-molhado-recem-atropelado-com-a-patinha-quebrada-morrendo-de-fome-e-frio-e-solidão me comoveu, hehehe. Que bom que gostou da capa – alívio – foi a primeira que fiz. Quase sem Bia e Remo nesse capítulo, mas eles voltam com tudo no próximo. Hum, melhor eu parar de falar, se não vou falar de mais, hehe.

**Jehssik**** – **Tadinho do Sirius no capítulo passado? Eu disse que senti um gostinho sádico ao sabotá-lo... hehehe. Que bom, que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado. Eu realmente o fiz pensando na sua sugestão, lembra que eu até te mandei um e-mail? Como eu disse a Miss Jane, Remo e Bia quase não apareceram hoje, mas no próximo, eles aparecem, tá? Enrolados eles? Nããão, impressão sua... hehhehe. Fico feliz que também tenha gostado da capa. Sobre a Lily e o Tiago, tivemos um mini-momento deles hoje. E obrigada por ter dado uma olhada no capítulo, espero que o finalzinho tenha ficado melhor.

**Thaty****– **Demorou, mas eis a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado.

**MoniMione**– É, ver o Sirius por último foi interessante. Acho que isso fez bem à modéstia dele. Quanto ao Tiago, eu não sabia bem o que fazer com ele, mas depois vi que seria óbvio dado o seu "amor platônico pela Evans" nas palavras de Sirius... O plano para juntar Bia e Remo está chegando... Ah, sim, sobre as cenas Lily/Tiago, tivemos uma mini nesse capítulo e mais ao longo da fic teremos outras... aguarde... Obrigada pelo elogio.

**JhU Radcliffe**– Oh, feliz que tenha gostado das lista dos meninos, ou quase lista pela sabotagem dos Marotos. Realmente foi muito divertido encher a paciência do Sirius, hhehehehe. Voltando ao Tiago, acho que nem Platão nem Freud explicam o amor dele pela Lily... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**ceelah**– Fico feliz que esteja gostando!! Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado.

**Violet Spinett****– **Uau! Leu os 12 capítulo de uma vez?? Fico lisonjeada!!! Demorei um pouquinho...ok, bastante, para atender o pedido, mas aqui está o capítulo 13. Espero que goste também.

**Manuela Black** – Que bom que está gostando!! Por enquanto, a fic está com uns 20 capítulos. Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado desse mini-capítulo também.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Palas


	14. Versos

**Capítulo 14 – Versos**

No dia seguinte, sábado de manhã, Bia atravessava o castelo sozinha. Chegara ao Saguão de Entrada.

Andava devagar, pensando. Tiago dissera que Remo queria falar com ela… o que seria?

Esperava conseguir conversar normalmente. Nos últimos dias tinha ficado difícil falar com ele sem gaguejar…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No Salão Comunal...

Pedro se entretinha no seu passatempo favorito: comer tortinhas de creme que haviam sobrado do café da manhã.

Lily e Tiago jogavam xadrez de bruxo.

A princípio, Pontas, sabendo que ela não jogava muito bem, tentava fazer uma aposta para o fim da partida:

-Valendo um passeio a Hogsmeade?

-Não, Potter. – disse a ruiva enquanto arrumava suas peças no tabuleiro

Lílian, sabendo que ele era um ótimo jogador, prudentemente não a aceitava.

-Até o lago? – Tiago continuava tentando

-Não.

-Torre de Astronomia?

-Ok, eu desisto do jogo. – Lily abandonou uma torre que tinha na mão

-Não, tudo bem. Sem apostas. – Tiago mostrou as mãos como quem se rendesse

Sirius assistia à partida. Achava que perder para Tiago, pra variar, seria uma experiência que faria muito bem à garota.

Taby não estava a fim de puxar conversa com Black ou Pettigrew por isso, ouvia música em um aparelhinho emprestado por Lily.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remo estava sentado encostado a uma árvore. O que será que Lílian queria falar com ele? Pedira para que esperasse perto do lago… Ela era, sem dúvida, uma ótima companhia, mas se pudesse escolher, gostaria que fosse outra pessoa que estivesse vindo ao seu encontro…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Torre na F-4.

-Má idéia, Evans. – falou Sirius

-Por quê? – ela o olhou de soslaio

-Bispo na F-4. – falou Tiago

Lílian fez uma careta ao ver sua torre ser golpeada

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bia enrolava o dedo no cacheado de seus cabelos distraidamente. De longe, o viu de costas sentado em baixo de uma árvore, à beira do lago. Antes tinha a impressão de que o caminho até os jardins nunca lhe parecera tão longo. No entanto, agora que ele parecia tão perto, acabou dando a volta em vez de se dirigir diretamente para lá.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Já havia uns quinze minutos que Remo estava ali. Olhava para a superfície da água, mas seus pensamentos estavam perto de certos olhos cor de mel. Precisava resolver aquele assunto das cartas de uma vez…

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz doce.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bia se aproximou por trás da árvore.

Algo lhe chamou atenção: um livro de capa marrom com o título "Rimas" estava no chão atrás dele.

-Remo? – ela chamou de leve

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco tempo depois...

-Xeque-mate. – falou o maroto enquanto o rei dela jogava a coroa no chão – Quer jogar outra partida, Lily?

-Não, obrigada. – ela observava os "restos mortais" de suas peças ao lado do tabuleiro

-Mas admita que passou um tempo agradável comigo. – Tiago exibia um sorriso propositalmente convencido

-Potter, quando não está azarando ninguém nem se exibindo com aquela bolinha amarela alada, sua companhia é agra... é suportável.

-Você ia falar agradável. – ele falou com sorriso agora de boa surpresa

-Não, não ia. – Lily desviou os olhos para dizer isso.

-Eu ouvi. – ele se inclinou na poltrona em direção a ela

-Então é melhor falar com Madame Pomfrey. Você está com problemas de audição.

-Nem vem que eu também ouvi. – Sirius entrou na conversa.

-Então vocês dois ouviram mal. – a ruiva podia ser bem teimosa quando queria

-'Tá, 'tá. – Sirius perdera a paciência – Falando em ouvir, o que é aquilo que a Taby tem no ouvido?

-Um equipamento trouxa para ouvir música. – Lily respondeu

-Equipamento trouxa? – falou Tiago – Achei que eles entrassem em pane aqui em Hogwarts.

-E entram. – Lílian confirmou

-Por quê? – perguntou Sirius

-Excesso de magia no ar. – respondeu Tiago

-Eu coloquei alguns feitiços nele para que funcionasse aqui. – explicou Lily – Black, você não leu "Hogwarts, uma história"?

-Não. Aliás, duvido que alguém, além de você e do Remo, tenha lido.

-Pelo visto, Potter leu.

-Tiago não leu. – rebateu Sirius

-Na verdade... – começou Tiago

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remo olhou pra trás e para cima e viu o rosto de sua interlocutora.

-Bia?

-Tiago falou que você queria falar comigo.

-Tiago? Lílian me pediu para esperar por ela aqui.

Houve uma pequena pausa quando os dois entendiam o que tinha acontecido.

-Ah.

Remo abaixou a cabeça rindo, foi quando viu seu livro ali. Ficou visivelmente corado e surpreso. A garota se ajoelhou na grama à frente dele tirando a obra do chão.

-Foi você? – Bia perguntou com seu jeito doce

Remo sabia do que ela falava: as cartas. Ele confirmou com um movimento da cabeça, parecia momentaneamente mudo pela surpresa de ter visto aquele objeto ali.

-Por que me mandou cartas? Por que Camões? – Bia perguntou

-Por vezes não consigo por em palavras o que penso, foi o que melhor achei pra me expressar. _"Cantando espalharia por toda parte se a tanto me ajudasse o engenho e a arte."_

Bia riu pensando na modificação proposital que ele havia feito nos versos do poeta português. (N/A – os versos originais são: Cantando espalharei por toda parte/ Se a tanto me ajudar o engenho e a arte)

-Mas por que não disse que era você?

-Acho que fiquei preocupado… - sua voz foi morrendo e ele não terminou a frase

-Preocupado… - ela o encorajou

-Com… - Remo respirou fundo e continuou – luas cheias.

-O quê? Remo, isso não faz sentido.

-Faz, Bia. – ele adquiriu um tom sério – Você não viu…

-Nem preciso. O que importa é quem você é por escolha. … E não faz essa cara de quem pensa que é um monstro, porque você não é. Se fosse, eu não teria…

Bia falava rápido, mas interrompeu por um instante o pensamento. Suas bochechas se tornavam cada vez mais vermelhas e seu coração acelerava. Fez um esforço supremo para dizer algumas palavras que queimavam os seus lábios:

-… me apaixonado por você.

Os olhos de Remo ganharam um brilho encantador. Infelizmente, Bia não pôde ver isso, pois, tendo agora todo o rosto corado, abaixara a cabeça dizendo:

-"Transforma-se o amador na coisa amada."

Remo sorriu vendo-a alisar as letras douradas que formavam o nome do autor do livro em suas mãos: Luís Vaz de Camões.

A muito custo, ela levantou os olhos ao senti-lo pegar em suas mãos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Você não leu! – Sirius falou em uma de suas encenações dramáticas

-Li, Almofadinhas. Qual o grande problema? Eu gosto de ler. – foi a resposta de Tiago

-Uau. Isso foi um choque pra mim. – falou Lily espantada

-Ele deve estar com febre. – falou Sirius enquanto tentava por a mão na testa de Tiago para medir a temperatura

-Sirius, pro seu governo, sempre gostei de ler. Só não faço isso tão freqüentemente porque tem coisas que eu gosto mais. Como jogar Quadribol...

-Arrumar encrencas por aí... – completou Lily

-Chamar a Lily pra sair... – Taby desligara o aparelho e se juntara a eles

Talvez a lista continuasse indefinidamente, mas nesse momento, algo mais interessante chamou a atenção deles.

Pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda, entrava o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

Bia e Remo vinham de mãos dadas e não paravam de sorrir.

-Aaaa... finalmente se acertaram? – perguntou Sirius

-Sim. – respondeu Remo ainda sorrindo – O plano maquiavélico de vocês deu certo.

Houve uma sessão de parabéns.

-Plano maquiavélico? Se nós não fizéssemos isso, vocês iam demorar uma eternidade para se declarar. – falou Sirius

-Eu só gostaria de saber quando isso – Remo indicou o livro – foi parar lá na grama.

-Pouco depois que você chegou lá. Estava tão distraído que nem ouviu. – respondeu Tiago

Remo lançou um sutil olhar desconfiado para o amigo. Tinha a impressão de que a Capa de Invisibilidade dele tinha saído da mala para fazer um passeio.

-Então essa era a "surpresa" que vocês iam fazer? – perguntou Lily

-Era sim, futura cunhada. – falou Sirius

-Do que você me chamou??? – Lily virou o pescoço tão rápido que fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem de leve

-Futura cunhada. É que eu sou praticamente irmão do Tiago, sabe?

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, embora ultimamente não estivesse mais conseguindo fazer isso tão bem.

-Ah, isso foi demais para os meus pobres ouvidos, eu vou subir.

-Também vou. – falou Taby aproveitando uma desculpa para sair de perto de Sirius

-Vou com elas. – falou Bia que estava abraçada a Remo – Vejo você na hora do jantar? – ela falou numa voz doce

-Claro. – Remo respondeu com a voz baixa para ela.

Eles deram um beijinho de "despedida".

-Ai minha glicemia. – falou Sirius em voz alta depois de as três terem desaparecido de vista – Devo ter ficado com diabetes com a melação de vocês dois.

-Inveja, Almofadinhas? – provocou Remo

-Por que eu estaria com inveja?

-Porque você gosta da Taby, não quer admitir isso e ela não tem perdido uma oportunidade de alfinetar você. – foi Tiago quem respondeu

-Vocês dois estão bêbados? – perguntou Sirius como quem tentasse mostrar o absurdo da teoria, mas os amigos o conheciam bem demais para acreditar nele.

-Não. É só que lembra aquela cara de bobo que você falou que eu e o Remo fazemos quando vemos a Lily e Bia? Pois é. Você fez uma igualzinha pra Taby hoje.

-Perdeu a memória, Pontas? Eu mal falei com ela hoje. Estava assistindo você e a Evans jogarem.

-Sério? Engraçado como do lugar onde você sentou tinha uma excelente "vista" para onde ela estava.

-Além disso, - completou Remo – você tem andado com a cabeça na lua, apesar de "Aluado" ser o meu apelido, fala frases desconexas…

-Entre outras coisas. – concluiu Tiago

-Vocês estão delirando. É melhor deixá-los na Ala Hospitalar.

-Na verdade, Almofadinhas – falou Remo – é melhor levarmos você pra lá. Vamos perguntar a Madame Pomfrey se ela pode curar _cegueira_…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Olá! Até que demorei um pouquinho menos dessa dez.

Momento marketing (muito importante, hehe): não sei se vocês já viram, mas eu postei uma short-fic: "Uma Flor de Miosótis" dêem uma passadinha lá, tá?

Outro aviso é esse: estou sem beta. snif, snif. Se vcs virem algum erro ou alguma coisa meio estranha, me avisem, ok?

Antes que eu me esqueça, vamos aos devidos créditos: A frase "Fez um esforço supremo para dizer algumas palavras que queimavam os seus lábios" veio de um livro de José de Alencar chamado "O Guarani".

"Transforma-se o amador na coisa amada" também é um verso de Camões

Ah, sim. Ninguém chegou a me perguntar ou arriscar palpite, mas eu respondo assim mesmo. O filme a que eu me referi capítulo passado é "Um amor para recordar".

**Miss Jane**, não sei se vc ainda passa por aqui, mas de qualquer forma, como, pelo que eu me lembro, o seu nome é Bia e você adora o Remo, o capítulo fica em sua homeagem. **JhU Radcliffe**também não apareceu por aqui, mas vai um beijo pra ela.

Meninas, senti falta das reviews de vocês.

**Narcisa**** - **Demorou um pouquinho, mas está aqui o novo capítulo. Espero que goste.

**MiSs BiRd ₣ℓр®**** - **Que bom que gostou dos capítulos. O que achou do casalzinho "rato de biblioteca" desse capítulo? O processo com a Taby e a Lily vai demorar um pouquinho mais, as duas são muito teimosas... Li um pedacinho do primeiro capítulo da sua fic, logo que der, leio mais.

**Kagome-LilyE**- Palas ficando da cor dos cabelos de Lily – Que bom que gostou!!! Fico lisongeada por estar na sua author alert list.

**Thaty** - Pelo que pude perceber nos comentários, a Lily não tem irritado só você, hehe. E imagino que ela tenha te irritado mais um pouquinho nesse capítulo, mas já, já isso vai mudando. Ah, foi você que apareceu na minha short fic? Se foi, obrigada pela review!!

**Jehssik** - Moça, gostou da cena Remo/Bia desse capítulo? Fico feliz que goste dos meus casais, um agitado e tagarela, e outro tímido, hehe. Sobre a Lily e o Tiago, são de longe meu shipper preferido. Aliás, falando neles, reforço o convite pra vc dar uma olhada na minha short. Ah, não é só vc que está precisando de um Tiago, viu? Hauahauha Sinta-se representada pela Lily então.

**MoniMione** - Shi, senti um leve tom de cobrança na sua review. Eu concordo, as coisas estão indo um pouco devagar, mas é principalmente pelo intervalo entre um capítulo e outro. Eu queria ir mais rápido, mas realmente tem sido difícil. Esses três casais estão me deixando maluca também, hehe. Se bem que um já se acertou, espero que tenha gostado. Nas pequenas tentativas de uma abordagem mais prática, Lily não reagiu muito bem, então Tiago acho melhor tentar uma forma mais sutil. Logo ele vai colher os frutos... Quanto à Taby, não sei quem é mais cabeça-dura, ela ou a Lily, hehe.

Um excelente ano novo para todos!!!!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	15. No Salão Comunal

**Capítulo 15 – No Salão Comunal**

Sirius não quis admitir para os amigos, mas ele mesmo estava chegando a uma "terrível" conclusão: estava realmente gostando de Taby.

Não tirava a garota do pensamento e desejava a presença dela quando não a via por perto.

-Eu não acredito. – ele resmungou sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira – Não é possível.

-Falando sozinho, Black?

-Bom dia pra você também, Taby.

-É Harrington pra você. – ela deixou a voz o mais formal que conseguiu

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Não é da sua conta. Aliás, o Tiago estava procurando você.

Com o início do namoro de Bia e Remo, as meninas começaram a passar mais tempo em companhia dos Marotos. No entanto, Taby ignorava Sirius sempre que podia.

* * *

O segundo jogo da temporada de Quadribol foi Grifinória _versus_ Lufa-Lufa.

Tiago conseguiu convocar o time e passar todos os recados de última hora mais cedo do que de costume.

Assim, enquanto o resto do time gastava os últimos minutos antes de entrar em campo com alongamentos, conversas para disfarçar o nervosismo ou mesmo andando de um lado para o outro, Tiago abriu uma fresta na porta do vestiário e ficou assistindo Lílian dançar.

É claro que ela não era a única que estava lá, mas era a única que ele via. A garota estava simplesmente radiante. Só voltou a si com um cutucão de Sirius: os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa já estavam sendo anunciados.

O jogo não foi tranqüilo. A diferença de gols não passou de dois durante toda a partida. Estavam no ar há mais de uma hora quando Tiago conseguiu (espetacularmente) pegar o pomo.

Durante o resto do dia, Lily teve o cuidado de "se manter afastada de Potter" porque não queria ter de ouvir comentários "modestos" da parte dele, especialmente por saber que o rapaz merecia elogios. Por isso, se refugiou na biblioteca até Madame Pince a expulsar de lá às nove horas da noite.

Tiago, obviamente, sentiu falta de sua "amada ruivinha" e tentou procurá-la, mas não deu certo. Além de ser continuamente parado nos corredores para receber parabéns dos amigos, ele e Sirius tiveram muito trabalho para despistar algumas fãs. Para se ter uma idéia da situação, até Sirius as estava dispensando (Tiago não soube dizer se porque elas eram excessivamente grudentas, por causa de Taby ou ambos).

Fora isso, os dois estavam tendo uma ocupação extra: organizar a noite do Salão Comunal.

* * *

Depois de ser "delicadamente" enxotada por Madame Pince, Lily atravessava os corredores do castelo em direção à Torre da Grifinória com uma penca de livros nos braços.

-Senha? – perguntou o quadro

-...ai. Esqueci.

A senha havia sido mudada no dia anterior.

-Senha incorreta. – respondeu a Mulher Gorda.

A garota lançou um olhar azedo para a pintura.

-Eu sei. – falou uma voz doce perto de seu ouvido – Se você pedir com jeitinho, eu deixo você entrar.

-Potter, o que faz fora do Salão Comunal a essa hora? – ela ouvia ruídos que vinham do aposento atrás do quadro – Especialmente quando há uma festinha provavelmente preparada por vocês.

-Estava procurando você. Não a vi a tarde toda. – ele respondeu descontraído

-Eu estava na biblioteca. – Lily informou dando de ombros.

-É visível. – disse ele reparando na quantidade de livros que ela carregava

-Então? Qual é a senha?

-Um beijo e fazemos um trato. – ele disse com o costumeiro sorriso que guardava para ela

-Deixa de ser atrevido. – a voz da ruiva soou irritada

-No rosto. – ele fez uma expressão inocente

-Não reajo bem a chantagens.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram pouco antes de falar:

- Strudell!

-Não. – Tiago falou um tanto decepcionado

O quadro se moveu e os dois entraram. Lily tinha um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

-Até que enfim. Achei que você não ia chegar nunca, Pontas. – falou Sirius.

O lugar estava diferente: as poltronas haviam sido arrastadas assim como as mesas.

Lily havia se esquecido que provavelmente haveria uma comemoração por causa da vitória no Quadribol. Esperava chegar e descansar num ambiente tranqüilo, mas viu que isso seria impossível.

Estava colocando o pé na escada de acesso para o dormitório feminino, ainda carregada de livros, quando alguém a segurou por trás.

-Não vai ficar lá em cima isolada, vai? – Tiago falou em uma voz carinhosa

-Poderia me soltar, por favor, Potter?

-Vai descer de novo?

Tiago tinha um olhar tão querido pra ela... de novo essa história de "Tiago"? É Potter. Pot-ter.

-Sim, eu vou descer.

-Mesmo?

-Vou, mas se você demorar muito pra me deixar subir, eu posso mudar de idéia. – Lily trocou os livros de braço por causa do peso

-Sabe, eu não reajo bem a chantagens. – Tiago falou mal conseguindo esconder um sorriso

-Engraçadinho. – ela adquiriu um tom de voz calmo – Eu vou descer outra vez, mas antes preciso deixar minhas coisas lá em cima. Posso?

-Claro, minha Lily. – disse ele soltando o braço da garota

-Potter, na pior das hipóteses, só Lily. – a ruiva falou em um tom de derrota

-Sério? Bom, isso já é um avanço. Você já não está me pedindo pra chamar você de Evans...

-O que adianta? Você não aprende mesmo. – disse ela dando de ombros e subindo a escada

Lá em cima, encontrou Taby sentada em sua cama lendo. Situação pouco comum, diga-se de passagem.

-Não vai descer? – perguntou Lily descansando os livros em uma escrivaninha.

-Não. Não estou muito a fim de festas. – disse a loira sem levantar o rosto

-Não está muito a fim de encontrar com certa pessoa? – Lily sentou ao lado dela

-Não me importo com certa pessoa. – dizendo isso as bochechas dela ficaram mais rosadas

-Então desça e mostre que não se importa com que Sirius fale ou faça. – Lily se levantou

-Por que não posso mostrar isso não descendo?

-Porque essa é a maneira covarde. E você não é, nem nunca foi, covarde. Então não haja como tal. Anda, grifinória. – Lily a puxou com força

-Espera, me deixa pelo menos colocar um sapato.

Pouco depois, as duas conversavam no Salão Comunal. Bia e Remo dançavam.

-Você não acha que eles exageraram um pouco? Parece que já ganharam a taça. – comentou Lily

-Excesso de felicidade. – Taby falou sem muito entusiasmo

Não tiveram muito tempo para conversas, porque a seguir, um sextanista chamou Taby para o que seria a "pista de dança". Ela relutou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando encorajada por Lily. Sirius lançava olhares estranhos para o "casal", mas ninguém percebeu.

Lílian não ficou sozinha. Não demorou muito (aliás, nada) e Tiago já se sentara ao lado dela.

-Lily, dança comigo?

-Potter, - ela falou com a voz um pouco cansada – faz o seguinte: meu nome é Letícia. Por que não vai procurar a Lílian?

-Verdade? Me desculpe, acho que a confundi com outra pessoa. – ele entrou na brincadeira – Mas você também deve ter feito confusão. Sou Rafael. Muito prazer, Letícia.

Ele estendeu a mão direita para cumprimentá-la. Esta foi aceita por "Letícia".

-Como estamos nos conhecendo, dançaria comigo a próxima música? – ele falou de forma cavalheiresca

-Talvez. – "Letícia" respondeu vagamente

…

Quando a música acabou, Taby viu o "casal mascote de Hogwarts" conversando tranqüilamente e não quis atrapalhar. Acabou sentando sozinha do outro lado do Salão Comunal.

Logo depois Sirius apareceu.

_Agora não peça_

_Não me faça promessas_

_Eu não quero te ver_

-Quer dançar comigo?

Taby olhou para o próprio nariz enquanto passava a mão nele.

-Ué... estou com um nariz de palhaço e não consigo ver?

_Nem quero acreditar_

_Que vai ser diferente_

_Que tudo mudou_

Estava muito indignada para perceber que ele não tinha o costumeiro sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ao contrário, parecia se importar muito com a resposta dela.

-Taby, eu queria...

-Um curso básico de educação? Você está brincando, não está? E já disse que pra você agora é Harrington.

_Mesmo querendo eu_

_Não vou me enganar_

_Eu conheço os seus passos_

_Eu vejo os seus erros_

Ela o deixou e subiu irritada para o quarto. Subia os degraus agradecendo a Merlin o fato de as escadas não permitirem o acesso de pessoas com o cromossomo Y e, assim, impedindo que ele chegasse perto dela de novo. Bom, pelo menos nas horas seguintes.

_Não há nada de novo_

_Ainda somos iguais_

_Então não me chame_

_Não olhe pra trás_

…

-Mas qual foi o crime desse Potter para querê-lo tão longe de você? – "Rafael" perguntou

-Fica me importunando com falsas palavras doces. - "Letícia" respondeu

Tiago se indignou com o "falsas", mas se tornou "Rafael" novamente:

-Foi apenas isso? – disse num suposto tom curioso

-Também fica constantemente me chamando para sair. - "Letícia" falava como se comentasse sobre o tempo

-Merlin! Logo serei réu como ele.

-A culpa será de suas palavras. – "Letícia" voltou os olhos para ele

-Antes será de seus olhos. – "Rafael" devolveu o olhar

-Cuidado. Lembre-se da próxima dança.

-Você é tão linda. – dizendo isso, pôs a mão sobre a dela.

Lílian corou, mas tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios:

-Que pena. Perdeu a próxima dança.

-Misericórdia. Nada fiz.

-Eu lhe avisei sobre falsas palavras doces.

-Duvida da minha sinceridade? – "Rafael" estreitou de leve os olhos

-Não.

-Então?

-Desconfio do seu excesso de gentileza.

Tiago não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de idéia. Pelo menos, pôde conversar amigavelmente com ela por longo tempo com a desculpa de que tinha conhecido "Letícia" naquela noite.

N/A – Depois de um longo tempo, olá!!

Quase caí da cadeira quando vi que tinha por volta de dois anos que não atualizava a fic. Por isso, só posso pedir enormes desculpas (!!!!!!). Anos de cursinho, uma faculdade em período integral entre outros realmente atrapalharam para eu conseguir postar. Mas estou de volta, e dessa vez minha idéia é terminar a fic sem ficar mais todo esse tempo sem atualizar.

Espero de todo coração que ainda haja alguém por aí. E se for possível, por favor, comentem (!!!). O próximo capítulo não deve demorar, mas com reviews fico mais animada para postá-lo logo... – aprendendo a ser cara de pau com o Sirius, hehe

Devidos créditos: Cena entre Tiago e Lily no Salão Comunal inspirada no livro "A Moreninha". A música que aparece é "Meu erro" dos Paralamas do Sucesso.

Novidades: a fic tem uma nova beta, agradecimentos e Mrs. Na Potter. E no meu profile tem links para a música que deu título à fic, tanto a versão em inglês quanto a em português – a música em si vai aparecer daqui uns capítulos.

Respondendo reviews!! Ehhhhhh!!

**Dandy Fairy Lily**– Que bom que gostou do capítulo!!! Apesar da minha simplesmente absurda demora em postar, espero que continue acompanhando!

**Anynha Potter** – Muito, muito obrigada! Só de você ter lido 14 capítulos de uma vez já seria um elogio por si só! A fic vai ter em torno de 24 capítulos. E, bom, Lily e Tiago também são os meus favoritos, espero que tenha gostado dos dois nesse capítulo, apesar da idéia meio maluca da Lily...

**Nessa Black Malfoy** – Muitíssimo obrigada por ter tido que gostou da fic!! Espero que continue acompanhando! Faz bastante tempo que vc pediu uma recomendação de fic, mas aqui vai: as da Juliana Montez, ela tem um jeito leve e bem humorado de escrever, espero que goste.

** Potter** – Muito obrigada por betar o capítulo!! Espero que continue gostando da história.

**Jhu Radcliffe**** – **Meu Deus, há quanto tempo! Mil perdões!! Que bom que gostou de Bia e Remo juntos. Eh! Sim, Lily e Tiago são um casal complicado, a Lily é meio teimosa... se bem que a Taby não fica muito atrás... Ainda demora um tantinho para eles se acertarem, mas espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. Aliás, gostou deles nesse capítulo? Ah, andei olhando o seu profile e "I am having trouble dealing with the fact that James Potter is a fictional character" foi muito bom! hahahahahahaha

**Thaty** – Demorei muito, mas continuei, espero que tenha gostando... mas acho que Lily e Taby conseguiram te irritar mais um pouquinho nesse capítulo... sorry... mesmo assim, tomara que continue acompanhando.

**Patilion – **Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Apesar da enorme demora, aqui está o capítulo seguinte.

**Jackeline Prongs**** – **Dei uma passada nessa comunidade esuper obrigada por colocar minha fic lá!!

**Juliana Montez** – Menina, que honra ter vc por aqui! Especialmente porque tenho uma idéia de como sua vida é corrida... Realmente, como você consegue estudar em período integral e escrever é uma incógnita pra mim. Fico muito feliz que tenha rido com algumas passagens... nunca sei se o que escrevi para ser comédia ficou, de fato, uma comédia, ou uma tragédia de mal escrito... Não sei até qual capítulo você já leu, então não vou dizer nada quanto às suas suspeitas de quem escreve os poemas para Bia. Que bom que gostou da Taby, hehehe. Apareça sempre que puder!

Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo!

Bjos,

.:Palas:.


	16. Pensamentos na Madrugada

**Capítulo 16 – Pensamentos na madrugada**

"_Encostei-me a ti, sabendo bem que eras somente onda._

_Sabendo bem que eras nuvens, depus a minha vida em ti:_

_Como sabia bem tudo isso, e dei-me ao teu destino frágil,_

_Fiquei sem poder chorar, quando caí."_

**Cecília Meireles**

No fim da hora de almoço, perto da sala de Feitiços, a próxima aula dos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória, Tabata conversava com um sextanista da mesma casa. Por sinal, o mesmo que a havia chamado para dançar no fim de semana anterior.

Nesse momento, um grupo de quatro rapazes, também da Grifinória, passava pelo corredor, esperando o horário de entrar na sala.

O sextanista se despede e toma o caminho para as masmorras. Taby passa pelo lugar onde estavam os Marotos.

-O que ele queria com você? – pergunta Sirius ríspido

-Me desculpe, conheço você? – disse Taby ironizando e franzindo os olhos

-Não gosto dele.

Ela riu de um jeito sarcástico:

-Não precisa gostar.

-Ele te chamou pra sair, foi? – disse Sirius não conseguindo se conter

-Não é da sua conta. – Taby tentava terminar a conversa

-Então você aceitou?

-Black, abre bem os ouvidos! – quase gritou Taby perdendo a paciência – Não! Devo! Satisfações! A! Você!

_Eu não quero te ver_

_Nem quero acreditar_

_Que vai ser diferente_

_Que tudo mudou_

Despeitado, Sirius marchou em direção à porta da sala.

-Acham que ele ficou irritado? – perguntou Pedro aos outros dois amigos

-Estão esperando um convite do Ministro, um trem ou precisam de um mapa pra entrar na sala? – ouviram a voz azeda de Sirius chamar de longe

-É, acho que sim. – respondeu Tiago displicente

Alguns passos de distância, as duas amigas assistiram à cena.

-Black está com ciúmes? – Lily perguntou a Bia, o rosto dela tinha uma mistura de desconfiança e surpresa

-Não sei, mas se não está, a cena foi bem convincente…

Se Taby achou que poderia esquecer o assunto pelo menos durante a aula, logo viu que estava enganada quando Bia lhe passou disfarçadamente um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Bia: Taby, o que foi aquilo no corredor??_

_Taby: Aquilo o quê?_

_Lily: Não se faça de desentendida._

_Taby: Lily, você por aqui??_

_Lily: Eu sei que não é exatamente do meu costume trocar bilhetes em sala de aula, mas estou abrindo uma exceção._

_Taby: Não é? Pelo visto você está mudando, está ficando mais maro..._

_Lily: Não termine essa palavra!_

_Bia: E você, Taby, não disfarce._

_Taby: Do que vocês estão falando afinal? Do ataque de possessividade do Black?_

_Bia: É, também._

_Taby: Se vocês querem saber se eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso dizendo qualquer coisa que pudesse aumentar o ego dele, a resposta é não. Aquilo foi só uma prova de que ele é um psicopata e que deveria estar internado na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus._

_Lily: E o Adam chamou você pra sair com ele mesmo?_

_Taby: Imagina. Foi só imaginação do Black._

_Bia: Então, o que ele queria com você?_

_Taby: Perguntar onde a Lily estava._

_Bia: ??_

_Taby: Ele é monitor também, lembra? Só que eles se desencontraram, ele saiu por um lado do corredor e você e a Lily chegaram por outro._

_Bia: Lily, some com esse bilhete. O professor está suspeitando de alguma coisa e está olhando pra cá freqüentemente, mas de você ele não deve desconfiar._

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, no Salão Comunal, Bia tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Remo.

-Remo, não parece que nós estamos no meio do fogo cruzado?

-Como assim?

Bia levantou a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

-Bom, a Lily e o Tiago nunca foram realmente melhores amigos e agora parece que a Taby e Sirius declararam guerra.

-É… - ele riu – Tenho a impressão de isso não vai durar muito…

-De quem você está falando? Da Lily e do Tiago ou do Sirius e da Taby?

-Dos quatro.

-Hum, você é bem otimista. As trocas de gentileza entre a Lily e o Tiago já duram quanto? Uns três anos?

-Mais ou menos. As gentilezas foram cortesia da Lílian…

-Ei, cuidado. É da _minha _amiga que você está falando. E não era muito cavalheiro da parte do Tiago a cada 'não' que recebia dela ir imediatamente convidar outra pessoa.

-Não, não era.

Nesse ponto da conversa, o buraco do retrato abriu e Taby entrou. Tinha um ar cansado quando passou na frente dos dois.

-Já vai dormir?

-Vou, Bia. – ela respondeu – Não dormi direito noite passada.

E ao contrário do que seria seu habitual de parar e conversar um pouco, ela subiu sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

Taby não dormia direito, acordava várias vezes por noite. Parecia-lhe que sua mente não parava de trabalhar. Ou seria seu coração?

No quarto dia consecutivo que isso aconteceu (exatamente quatro dias após a festa no Salão Comunal), ela cansou de se revirar na cama e acabou levantando e dirigindo-se para a janela do dormitório. Afastou as cortinas, apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito e ficou observando a paisagem.

Uma lua em quarto crescente brilhava no céu estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem. A noite estava linda.

Observou a cabana de Hagrid completamente apagada àquela hora (já eram mais de três e meia da manhã).

A floresta, o Salgueiro Lutador. Ah, o Salgueiro Lutador... A árvore a fazia lembrar de Remo. Ele havia contado a ela e às amigas que era ali que ficava durante as transformações da lua cheia.

E Remo fazia com que se lembrasse _dele_.

Por quê? Por que ele não saia de seus pensamentos? Por que seus olhos e seu encantador sorriso não lhe saiam da memória?

Antes de toda aquela história começar, ela já sabia bem quem ele era.

Ela não disse que não iria se envolver, que tudo aquilo só havia começado com o objetivo de acabar? Então, por que, POR QUE estava naquele estado?

A verdade era que quatro dias atrás, não havia aceitado dançar com ele por puro orgulho. A razão mandou o coração calar a boca e respondeu que não.

Ah, mas como aquela palavra tão curta, aquele simples "não" doeu.

Uma guerra interna começou naquele momento. O coração tentava argumentar:

-E se... – ela começava

-Não. – ela mesma respondia

-Dessa vez...

-Não.

-Estiver sendo sincero.

-NÃO.

-E SE estiver?

-NÃO ESTÁ! Deixa de ser tonta e de se derreter por quem não te quer!

Mas a razão também sofria. Não trabalhava direito com o coração aos pedaços.

Uma lágrima teimosa, há dias reprimida, não pode mais ser contida. Ela amava o som da sua voz, o seu jeito de andar, de dizer o nome dela. Gostava dele, o queria por perto, sem se preocupar por quanto tempo iria durar. Por que tudo não podia ser diferente?

-Devia ter esperado, ter ignorado; ele não ia insistir tanto. – ela pensava consigo – Achei que ele e Tiago eram parecidos, só que o Tiago gosta da Lily, é diferente. Mas nãããão, eu quis ir pelo caminho mais curto, quis fazê-lo desistir de uma vez… É até um "bem-feito" pra mim.

Decidiu esquecer. Não ia passar dias cabisbaixa por causa daquele ser. Iria esperar mais um pouco. Se fosse preciso, procuraria sobre algum tipo de poção do esquecimento ou o que fosse.

Com essa conclusão, acalmou-se um pouco e voltou para a cama. Não pôde deixar de reparar que Lílian, geralmente de sono tranqüilo, se mexia muito e parecia incomodada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Tabata colocou seus pensamentos em prática. Não que a prática fosse tão fácil quanto a teoria, mas iria tentar. A princípio, inventava todo tipo de desculpas para evitar aposentos e caminhos onde Sirius estivesse. Nas aulas, sentava nos lugares mais discretos e afastados possíveis.

Logo, ela não precisava mais dessas desculpas. Lily e Bia, percebendo quais eram as intenções da amiga, a ajudaram sem que ela pedisse.

Certo dia no dormitório, quando Taby não estava, Lily e Bia conversavam:

-Lily, dá uma olhada no que vi na agenda da Taby hoje quando fui ver se tinha esquecido de anotar alguma coisa:

**Lições:**

Feitiços: tudo mal

Transfiguração: não estou nem aí

História da Magia: vai saber

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: é só sair do caminho dos outros

Poções: pra quê, sempre dá pra beber água

Adivinhação: faça-me o favor

Aritmancia: um negócio qualquer

-Essa é a Taby... mas nunca a vi desse jeito. – Lílian suspirou

-Eu também não. – concordou Bia

_Eu dizia o seu nome_

_Não me abandone_

_Jamais_

_Jamais_

_Me abandone_

* * *

Em uma quinta-feira, à noite, depois de todos já terem ido dormir, Lílian continuava em um canto no Salão Comunal estudando. A lembrança ocasional dos N.I. (que a tirava do sério), aliada ao cansaço e à sua mente que parecia não parar de trabalhar não permitiam que o trabalho rendesse muito.

Tendo maior facilidade em Poções, resolvera deixar a matéria por último. Agora a garota se via com um capítulo de pelo menos quinze páginas para ler. Passava os olhos pelas letras e em algum lugar longínquo do seu cérebro as palavras se formavam, mas o sentido do texto ela não conseguia absorver. Voltou para o início do parágrafo.

O barulho do crepitar do fogo começou a parecer muito alto e quando ela se deu conta, ela estava observando as sombras bruxuleantes projetadas pela lareira. Voltou ao início do parágrafo. Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu em frente à página. Mais uma vez, ela interrompeu a leitura para prender os cabelos.

Duas, três vezes ela passou pelo mesmo trecho. Por fim, apagou a luz da varinha um minuto e debruçou a cabeça em cima da mesa.

Logo em seguida, escutou alguns passos e quando levantou o rosto viu um rapaz alto, de cabelos despenteados e óculos para correção de miopia sentado no chão em frente à lareira. Ele fechou os olhos, apoiou os braços nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça.

Achando a cena um pouco estranha, a ruiva se levantou e ajoelhou no tapete ao lado dele. Vendo que Tiago não percebera sua presença, ela tocou de leve seu ombro.

-Potter, está tudo bem?

-Lily? – ele levantou a cabeça – Não vi você aí.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela ficara meio preocupada ao reparar na expressão dele – Seu rosto está um pouco… contraído.

Tiago soltou um curto suspiro misturado a um sorriso ao responder:

-Acho que não vai acreditar.

-Sinto muito por minha amizade parecer assim tão grande. – Lily abaixou o olhar

-Acho que nem Sirius acreditaria muito.

-Então… me teste. – disse ela com um sorriso simpático

-É só… estou um pouco preocupado com os N.I.E.M.s

-O que vai fazer depois de acabar Hogwarts?

-Treinamento para Auror.

-Provavelmente precisa de "Excepcional" em umas cinco matérias…

-Algo assim. – Tiago falou meio desanimado

Por um momento ficaram em silêncio, apenas fitando as chamas consumindo as toras de madeira. Sentindo as pernas formigarem, Lily mudou de posição sentando no chão. Quase involuntariamente, ela sorri por um dos cantos da boca.

-O quê? – Tiago perguntou ameaçando um sorriso.

-É verdade, - Lily o olha de relance – _É_ meio difícil imaginar você preocupado com as provas.

-Eu avisei. – ele falou bem-humorado e mudando de posição também. Ainda sentado no chão, virou-se para ela.

-É só que, algumas vezes, - Lily fitava algum ponto no ar acima da lareira – eu olho pra você e ainda vejo um garoto de onze anos, de cabelos arrepiados e óculos redondos, que tinha um gosto especial em fazer o tinteiro levitar até as minhas tranças fazendo a ponta dos meus cabelos se encharcarem de tinta.

Tiago riu da lembrança.

-É por isso que nunca aceitou sair comigo? – ele levantou de leve uma das sobrancelhas

-Tem mais coisa envolvida. – Lily o mirou mais uma vez olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos

-Achei que tivesse.

Mais uma vez, os dois interromperam a conversa. Lily ficou com o olhar parado um momento, como quem estivesse mais concentrada no que estava pensando do que no que via. Inesperadamente, ela quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

-Você vai se sair ótimo.

-Por que acha isso? – ele perguntou surpreso, os olhos um pouco arregalados

-Porque você já é. – Lily respondeu de forma simples dando de ombros

-O quê? Não, espera. Eu devo estar ouvindo mal. – Tiago se aproximou dela como se quisesse ouvir melhor

-Ah, por favor. – ela respondeu de modo impaciente – Eu posso discutir com você, mas tenho de admitir: em geral, você é bom em tudo o que faz. Pra falar a verdade, às vezes eu chego perto de invejar você. Parece que pra você tudo é mais fácil.

-Não é mais fácil. Só que eu tento levar de um jeito menos sério... acaba ficando menos pesado.

Tiago viu por um instante, os olhos dela brilharem de um jeito diferente, meio febril. Lily abaixou a cabeça e massageou os olhos, ouvindo o crepitar da lenha.

-Lily, você está bem? – Tiago disse se aproximando e colocando a mão no braço dela.

-Estou. – ela respondeu em uma voz baixa – Só um pouco cansada.

-Então sobe, vai dormir um pouco.

-Não, eu ainda tenho um capítulo de Poções para ler. – ela ameaçou levantar

-Lily, - ele escorregou a mão para a mão dela – vai descansar. O que adianta ficar lendo se nem vai conseguir guardar nada.

Ela levou uma das mãos à testa e concentrou-se em sua respiração por um minuto.

-Você tem razão. – Lily concordou em um suspiro cansado. – Eu vou subir, então.

-Boa noite. – Tiago beijou sua mão

-Boa noite.

Lílian se levantou e sumiu pela escuridão da escada que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino.

* * *

N/A – Oi!

O capítulo demorou um pouco mais do que eu previa, mas aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado. Não está exatamente entre os meus preferidos, mas de divirto com os bilhetes trocados em aula, tomara que vocês também.

Créditos: A música que aparece é "Meu erro" dos Paralamas do Sucesso e os versos do início do capítulo são de Cecília de Meirelles – os achei MUUUITO A CARA da situação Taby. E vocês? Ah, sim, e a agenda de Taby veio do livro "O Diário da Princesa".

Como sempre, escrevam, mandem comentários, dêem sinal de vida.

Ah, é, me desculpem os acentos, ainda não me acostumei com a nova gramática.

Respondendo aos reviews (Ehhhhhhhhhhh, alguém ainda lê a fic!!!!):

**BIANCA R.** - Muito obrigada!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, o que achou desse capítulo?

**Ninha Souma - **Que bom que continua a ler a fic!!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da conversa entre Rafael e Letícia, essa conversa ainda vai ter repercussões mais para frente, aguarde (suspense.... ehehehe). Bom aqui está o novo capítulo, o que achou??

**Patilion** – Oi!! Olha: demorei menos de um ano!! Estou melhorando... eheheh. Que bom que gostou daquele capítulo mega atrasado, o que achou desse aqui?

**Mrs. Na Potter** – Oi, menina! Demorei tão mais com esse capítulo do que previa, que acabei nem mandando p/ você antes, mas qualquer coisa que achar que não ficou bom é só me dar um toque, tá? Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse também!


	17. Preocupações

**Capítulo 17 – Preocupações**

Os Marotos perceberam a ausência de Taby, mas ninguém a sentiu mais do que Sirius. Tiago também saia "prejudicado". Como Bia e Remo namoravam, era principalmente Lily quem fazia companhia a ela.

No entanto, por mais que gostasse da companhia da amiga, a cada vez que Lílian saía com ela não podia evitar ficar pensando nos livros que deveria estar lendo, nos resumos que estavam faltando, lições a fazer e outras coisas como essas. Seu estômago dava um solavanco cada vez que ela escutava a sigla N.I.E.M.s.

Dias depois...

No Salão Comunal, Lily e Taby estavam fazendo algumas de suas muitas lições. Taby, como sempre um pouco distraída, entre um parágrafo e outro, olhava para a janela, para o quadro de avisos, para a lareira… Em uma dessas olhadas, viu o quadro da Mulher Gorda se mover e quatro rapazes entrarem conversando. Entre eles, um de olhos acinzentados.

-Lily, será que dava pra gente sair daqui? – Taby perguntou em voz baixa para a amiga

-Por quê?

Concentrada, Lily não percebera o falatório, mas foi só levantar a cabeça do pergaminho para entender o motivo do pedido de Taby.

-Taby, só se for daqui para a biblioteca. – a ruiva respondeu

-Qualquer lugar que _alguém_ não esteja.

-Certo. – disse Lily fechando seu livro

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se Bia andava nas nuvens desde o começo de seu namoro com Remo, e Taby tinha a sensação de sapatear em um vulcão cada vez que via Sirius, Lily andava em outro mundo, mas em uma perspectiva bem diferente das amigas.

A ruiva mantinha-se sorrindo como sempre, estudava feito louca como sempre, só que estava, não havia outra palavra, estranha. Seus olhos haviam perdido parte do brilho e não era difícil vê-la perdida em pensamentos.

Aos pouco ela foi começando a se isolar. Jantava mais tarde, almoçava logo e saía, visitas à biblioteca aumentaram de número. Parecia precisar ficar um tempo sozinha.

Num dia no começo da noite, Lílian apoiava a cabeça na mão enquanto tentava terminar o resumo de um capítulo.

Bia vinha do dormitório quando passou por ela.

-Lily, você não vai jantar?

-Agora não. Depois eu desço.

-Depois, quando? – Bia franziu as sobrancelhas

-Quando eu terminar esse e mais dois resumos.

-Ah… Remo, vem aqui um pouquinho? – ela chamou o namorado, que a esperava perto da lareira

-Fala, meu amor. – ele encostou a mão nas costas dela

-Pega a Lily por um braço, que eu pego do outro. – Bia falou na sua simplicidade costumeira

-Quê? – Lily olhou surpresa para a amiga

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu – Bia tirou a pena da mão dela – Jantar. Agora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em uma terça-feira, durante o almoço, Lily comia apenas coisas extremamente leves.

-Lil, você está fazendo regime? – Taby estranhou

-Não. – ela respondeu – Estou é com uma bela dor no estômago.

Bia apenas registrou a informação sem dizer nada.

À noite, o quadro da Mulher Gorda girou deixando Bia e Remo entrarem no Salão Comunal.

Vendo Lily sentada à uma mesa com os cotovelos apoiados nos livros e o rosto escondido nas mãos, Bia soltou a mão do namorado e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

Angustiada, Lily tinha os olhos fechados e a mente sem pensar em nada com clareza.

-Lily, você está bem?

Após inspirar rapidamente e antes de responder, lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto da ruiva. Ela afastou um pouco as mãos de forma que não escondessem mais seu rosto, mas ainda comprimindo a cabeça enquanto ela tentava se controlar.

-Eu não consigo pensar, não consigo me concentrar. Não consigo fazer mais nada. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos – Bia, estou perdida.

-Lily, você não está perdida, está cansada. – disse Bia em sua voz branda – Você tem ido dormir depois da meia-noite nas últimas semanas, não sossega nem nas horas de almoço. Por que não sobe? Vai deitar um pouco.

-Não dá. Tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer ainda.

Impressionante como nessas horas conseguimos não ver o que está em baixo de nossos narizes...

-Lily, olha bem. Você acha que vai conseguir fazer isso agora? Olha o seu estado! Não estou falando pra você parar de estudar. Só para ter algumas folguinhas durante o dia, enquanto janta ou almoça, por exemplo. Vamos. – Bia levantou puxando de leve o braço dela – Vamos subir. - com a mão nas costas da amiga, ela a acompanhou até o dormitório

Pouco depois, Bia voltou para a mesa onde estivera Lily e ia fechando os livros e juntando os pergaminhos.

-Oi. – falou uma voz carinhosa

-Oi. – ela respondeu parando um momento o que fazia

-Como ela está? – Remo perguntou

Bia suspirou antes de responder em um tom que era um misto de cansaço e preocupação:

-Eu não sei. Só espero que consiga dormir um pouco.

A morena voltou ao que estava fazendo, mas nos seus gestos sempre leves Remo notou um certo tremor nervoso.

-Hei. – ele falou carinhoso e interrompeu a tarefa dela ao pegar em suas mãos – O que foi?

-Estou preocupada. – Bia respondeu enquanto ela passava a mão em seus cabelos – Eu vi a Lily estudando e se dedicando nos últimos sete anos. Eu tenho medo que ela acabe jogando tudo para o alto agora, nos últimos meses. E ainda achando que está fazendo a coisa certa: estudando muito. Mas ela não está estudando muito, está estudando demais. – desabafou

-A gente pode tentar, mas vai depender de ela ouvir.

Bia fechou os olhos franzindo de leve a testa.

-Acho que não é só a Lily que precisa relaxar um pouco. – Remo disse puxando-a pela cintura

Ela sorriu. Acariciando o rosto dele, falou:

-Eu já disse como você é lindo? – e subiu na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório feminino…

Lily se revirava na cama mais uma vez. Tentou afofar o travesseiro. Não ajudou muito. Mudou de lado na cama. Não resolveu. Estava agitada, acabou sentando-se.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo como se fosse prendê-lo e o jogou nas costas. Olhou à sua volta: um fio de luz entrava por uma fresta da cortina de sua cama iluminando seu travesseiro. Suspirou.

-Bia está certa. – pensou – Mas eu ainda não sei o que fazer, ou como fazer.

Mais uma vez escondeu o rosto nas mãos em um gesto tão comum para ela nos últimos dias. Por fim, deitou-se para mais um sono a prestações.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lily acordou no dia seguinte meio "moída" por mais uma noite mal-dormida. Ficava mais difícil de se concentrar nas aulas que acabavam parecendo mais difíceis.

Além disso, a dor em seu estômago amanheceu um pouquinho pior.

-Por que você não vai até Madame Pomfrey? – sugeriu Bia

-Não precisa. Vai passar.

No meio da tarde, quando tinha uma aula vaga, Lily ia aproveitar para rever Transfiguração Humana, mas sentia-se sufocada, claustrofóbica.

Desceu a escada do dormitório e passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Atravessava os corredores sem nem olhar dos lados. Só pensava no trajeto: direita, direita, escada, esquerda, direita …

Passou pelas pesadas portas de carvalho e chegando ao gramado, encostou-se à fria parede do castelo e, com pressa, inspirou fundo levando a mão esquerda à garganta. Olhou para o céu.

Recostou-se a uma árvore com um livro nas mãos; seus olhos se fixavam em nada.

Difícil dizer quanto tempo ficou ali.

.

.

.

-Bom dia, Lílian. – falou uma voz grave

-Bom dia, Hagrid. – ela esboçou um sorriso

-Belo dia, não acha?

-Maravilhoso.

-Você mal me visitou esse ano...

-Ah, desculpe, Hagrid. – ela disse sentida – Ando um pouco atrapalhada nos últimos tempos. – ela tinha um sorriso cansado.

-Está tudo bem com você?

-Pareço tão mal assim?

-Parece um pouco triste.

-Não é nada demais. Vai passar.

-Por que não vem à minha casa? Tiago vem me ajudar com algumas coisas. Ele sempre me faz rir, pode animar você.

-Obrigada, fica para um outro dia. É melhor eu subir, tenho um monte de trabalhos pra fazer ainda...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Vendo a preocupação de todos com ela e grata por isso, Lily tentou se aproximar dos amigos. Assim, naquela noite, estava com Bia e Taby e tentava agir normalmente, embora os traços de cansaço fossem absolutamente visíveis em seu rosto.

Aproveitando que não atrapalharia os estudos dela, Tiago se aproximou das três:

-Meninas, posso roubar a Lily de vocês um pouco?

Taby respondeu com o consentimento de Bia:

-Claro.

Em um canto do Salão Comunal, Tiago falou:

-Lily, eu não queria te incomodar, mas está tudo bem?

-Está, por quê?

-É que... o Hagrid ficou meio preocupado com você hoje. Disse que você parecia exausta e... bom, eu tive a mesma impressão.

-Só estou um pouco cansada, não é nada de mais.

Ela forçava um fraco sorriso, mas Tiago percebeu que seus olhos demonstravam que ela não falava toda a verdade.

-Só... – ele hesitou um instante – Você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar, não sabe? – disse afável

Ela aumentou um pouco o sorriso, dessa vez sincero, ao responder:

-Obrigada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira (véspera de visita a Hogsmeade), o estômago de Lílian amanheceu normal. Ou ela assim pensou até dar a primeira mordida em sua torrada no café da manhã.

-Ai. – ela gemeu baixinho enquanto afastava seu copo de perto de si.

-Não vai comer mais nada, Lily? – perguntou Taby

-Não...

-Vai sim. – interferiu Bia – Você não comeu NADA.

-Desculpe, _mamãe_. Estou enjoada.

-Será que você comeu alguma coisa que fez mal? – perguntou Bia

-Impossível. – opinou Taby – Ela não comeu nada que não fosse saudável nos últimos dois dias.

-Tem certeza que não quer ir até a Ala Hospitalar? – Bia voltou a perguntar

-Tenho. – Lily respondeu teimosa – Daqui a pouco isso passa. Vou tomar só um copo de chá.

Do outro lado da mesa, Tiago ouviu a conversa e por alguns instantes observou preocupado aquela pessoa tão querida para ele. O que estaria acontecendo, afinal?

Na hora do almoço, ela apenas acompanhou as amigas ao Salão Principal. O máximo que Bia conseguiu foi que a amiga comesse umas bolachas de água e sal (o copo de chá ficou pela metade). Segundo ela, o enjôo havia piorado, mas isso só atingiria o auge no jantar daquele dia.

-Lily, me dá o seu prato.

-Não, obrigada, Taby.

-Lílian Evans!

Taby e os Marotos se assustaram. Bia não costumava se irritar, muito menos chamar alguém pelo nome completo.

-Você não comeu praticamente NADA o dia INTEIRO. – ela continuou

-Não foi exatamente de propósito. – Lily se defendeu

-Não querendo me intrometer, - falou Remo – mas elas têm razão, Lílian. Come pelo menos, sei lá, uma maçã.

-Talvez daqui a pouco. – ela franziu de leve o nariz

Não deu cinco minutos, no entanto, e ela se levantava da mesa.

-Meninas, vou para o Salão Comunal.

-Lily...

-Taby, não dá. – ela interrompeu – Só o cheiro do jantar está embrulhando o meu estômago.

-_Max a comita extá óthima._ – falou Pedro com a boca cheia e recebeu um tapa de Sirius por isso

-Vejo vocês depois. – disse e saiu com pressa de deixar o Salão Principal

-Ela precisa deixar de ser teimosa e ir até a Ala Hospitalar. – Bia falou para Taby

Lílian não se sentia nada bem. Mal sabia como chegara à Torre da Grifinória. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ali ficou de olhos fechados, sem fazer nada, sem pensar em nada…

Logo chegaram suas amigas.

-A senhorita não comeu sua maçã. – falou Bia colocando a fruta sobre a mesa perto de Lily.

-Obrigada, Bia, mas não acho que alguma coisa vá parar no meu estômago.

Taby e Bia se sentaram ao lado dela.

-Acho que minha pressão deve estar caindo. – Lily abaixou-se quase encostado o queixo nos joelhos.

Logo depois, ela levantou a cabeça dizendo:

-Meninas, vou dormir. Talvez amanhã eu acorde melhor.

Ela se levantou da poltrona e deu o primeiro passo, mas acabou se ajoelhando no chão quando achou que não conseguiria sustentar seu peso.

-Lily!

Sentiu duas pessoas ao seu lado. Massageava a garganta como se estivesse sem ar. Mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados, tudo girava à sua volta.

Ouvia outras vozes vindo mais longe.

-Lílian!

Mais alguém estava com ela.

Sentiu braços a ampararem quando perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

N/A – Olá, olá!

Mais uma vez o capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais do que eu previa, mas com provas, trabalhos e etc ficou difícil postar mais cedo.

E, ok, eu sei que é meio clichê fazer a Lily desmaiar, mas isso vai ter continuação mais pra frente, vocês vão ver.

Comentem por favor! Quem sabe assim o próximo capítulo chega mais rápido.... ;)

Respondendo aos comentários (OBAAA):

**Ninha Souma **– Adorei seu comentário! Sim! Vc, assim como o Tiago, estava certa, Lily não estava muito bem, como deu pra perceber nesse capítulo. E, bom, as amigas dela não estão tããão aéreas assim, a Lily é particularmente teimosa... heeh. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da conversa entre Tiago e Lily no capítulo passado. Quanto aos sextanista que dançou com a Taby, não sei se não deixei isso muito claro no capítulo passado, mas ele só estava procurando a Lily por assuntos de monitoria mesmo. Além disso, a Taby não está mais com o Sirius, então ele não tem muito como saber que corre perigo de vida... hehehe Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**deny weasley** – Ehh, muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou. Aqui está o capítulo 17, logo vêm os próximos. O que achou? Por favor, continue comentando!

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullens** – Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Apareça sempre!

**Mellani C Hamilton** – Mais uma que gostou da conversa civilizada entre Tiago e Lily, que bom! Sério que estva com saudades dessa fic? (olhos brilhando). Aqui está o capítulo 17, espero que tenha gostado também.

**patilion** – Espero que agora você se perca menos na história, hehe. :) Estou postando o mais rápido que dá, mas anda meio difícil. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, apareça sempre!


	18. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 18 – Hogsmeade**

-Vejo vocês depois. – Lily disse e saiu com pressa de deixar o Salão Principal

-Ela precisa deixar de ser teimosa e ir até a Ala Hospitalar. – Bia falou para Taby

Ela e Taby terminaram de jantar o mais rápido possível e subiram atrás da amiga.

Encontraram-na no Salão Comunal, sentada em uma poltrona, muito pálida.

-A senhorita não comeu sua maçã. – falou Bia colocando a fruta sobre a mesa perto de Lily.

-Obrigada, Bia, mas não acho que alguma coisa vá parar no meu estômago.

Taby e Bia se sentaram ao lado dela.

-Acho que minha pressão deve estar caindo.

Lily disse e se abaixou, não devia estar nada bem. Não era comum ela ficar assim. Logo em seguida levantou a cabeça dizendo:

-Meninas, vou dormir. Talvez amanhã eu acorde melhor.

Viram a amiga se levantar e em seguida se ajoelhar no chão.

-Lily! – falaram assustadas as duas amigas e correram para o lado dela

Nessa hora, Tiago e Sirius entravam no aposento. Tiago achara Lily pálida quando se levantara da mesa e por isso, ele subira o mais rápido que pudera. Ao vê-la no chão, Tiago correu para o lugar onde as garotas estavam.

-Lílian! – ele colocou a mão nas costas dela

Tiago só teve tempo de segurá-la quando desmaiou.

-Ah, não. Lily. – ele acariciou de leve o rosto dela

Preocupado, Tiago a pegou no colo e foi em direção à abertura do retrato. Taby empurrou o quadro e ele saiu carregando-a até a Ala Hospitalar seguido pelos outros três.

Lá, Bia e Taby comentam rapidamente a Madame Pomfrey sobre Lily estar meio estranha nos dias anteriores. Por isso, ela falou:

-Muito bem. Já está tarde, vocês podem ir.

-Madame Pomfrey, queremos saber como ela está.

-Muito bem, escolham um de vocês para ficar.

Começaram uma curta seção de "pode deixar que eu fico". Curta porque a enfermeira interrompeu:

-Por favor. Isso é uma enfermaria. Façam menos barulho. Senhorita Chilton, me parece a mais ajuizada entre seus amigos. – Bia não fizera "barulho" – Pode ficar. Os outros voltem para a Torre da Grifinória.

-Madame Pomfrey...

-Potter, por favor.

-Mas Madame Pomfrey, me deixe...

Cansada, a enfermeira perdeu a paciência.

-Se o senhor não quiser beber _Veritasserum_, é melhor só voltar aqui amanhã.

Aparentemente a ameaça surtiu efeito, pois depois disso, eles saíram.

Bia, no entanto, não conseguiu falar com Lily. Após fazer a garota acordar, Madame Pomfrey a fez beber duas poções. Uma delas devia ter efeito calmante porque ela caiu no sono em seguida.

Não podendo fazer mais nada, Bia saiu e tropeçou em Tiago, que estava sentado do lado de fora da porta.

-Tiago!

-Shhh. Fala baixo, é melhor Filch não vir pra cá. Como ela está?

-Madame Pomfrey não me deixou falar com ela.

Falou preocupada enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores. Vendo que ele continuava com o olhar de quem queria fazer perguntas, ela acrescentou:

-Os olhos dela pareciam… embaçados…

-O que você acha que aconteceu com ela?

-Acho que preocupação demais...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… if I never … you …

… clue … I'd find in you …

… missing part of me …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian voltou a si na manhã seguinte.

-Bom dia, senhorita Evans.

-Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey.

-Tome essa poção. Daqui uns quinze minutos eu trago o seu café da manhã. E a senhorita vai comer tudo o que estiver na bandeja, fui clara? Pelo que seus amigos me falaram, você não come nada desde ontem de manhã.

A garota achou melhor obedecer.

Pouco depois, recebeu a visita de Bia e Tabata. Acharam que o rosto da amiga já não estava pálido, o que era um bom sinal. Mesmo assim, acharam melhor não fazer perguntas sobre os dias anteriores.

-O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou

-Você desmaiou no Salão Comunal ontem. Foi Tiago quem te carregou até aqui. – respondeu Taby.

-Ele pareceu bem preocupado. – Bia completou – Madame Pomfrey só conseguiu tirá-lo daqui ameaçando fazê-lo beber _Veritasserum_...

Lílian esboçou um sorriso. Fato percebido com certo alívio pelas duas amigas.

Conversaram por algum tempo até que ela falou:

-Vocês vão se atrasar para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Nós não vamos.

-Vão, sim.

-Não, não vamos.

-Vocês não vão é ficar aqui por minha causa. Ainda estou um pouco dopada é até capaz de eu cair no sono de novo. Não vou deixar vocês ficarem aqui só pra me assistir dormir.

-Lily...

-Me façam um favor, sim? Vão à Dedos de Mel por mim?

Um tanto contrariadas as duas saíram da enfermaria.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Taby seguiu para o povoado na mesma carruagem que Bia e Remo. Chegando lá:

-Não quer andar com a gente?

-Não, obrigada, Bia. Não quero ficar segurando vela... – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Passou na loja de doces como sugerido por Lily. Procurou por algum doce diferente para tentar animá-la.

Encontrou "bombons de delícias gasosas" e resolveu levar também fios de menta, os preferidos da amiga.

Caminhava pelas ruas em direção à Casa dos Gritos e acabou quase esbarrando em Sirius quando este saía da Zonko´s.

Resolveu ignorar o ocorrido.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No Três Vassouras...

-Bia? – Remo a chamou com a voz baixa – Bia? – deu um beijo no rosto dela

-Hum?

-Pelo visto não sou o único "aluado" por aqui.

Ela sorriu.

-Desculpe.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura.

-Em que estava pensando?

-Ainda estou preocupada com a Lily.

-Ela vai ficar bem.

A voz dele era tão suave…

Passando a mão pelo rosto dele, o beijou.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Taby parou em frente à Casa dos Gritos. Em seguida, Sirius parou ao lado dela.

Após um momento de silêncio...

-Posso falar com você? – disse ele

Nada.

-Taby?

"Tabata, controle-se."

-Harrington?

-O que quer? – ela continuava a observar a paisagem

-Pode me acompanhar até um lugar mais... tranqüilo?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Por favor?

"Ai, Merlin. Foi depois de um 'por favor' desses que isso começou. Não. Sai. Daqui."

Era o que ia responder, mas ao ver aqueles olhos cinzas, desistiu. E se viu perguntando:

-Onde?

-Por aqui.

Caminharam por uns cinco minutos e chegaram a um lugar gramado com árvores e flores. E se não estivesse um tanto brava, teria reparado que o lugar era bonito.

Foi Sirius quem começou a falar:

-Sinto sua falta.

-Era só isso? – ela fez menção de se sair

-Não. Desculpa, eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Não foi educado, nem cavalheiro, nem galante. Não foi... certo.

-Ah, descobriu isso agora, foi? Deve ser bom saber que tem uma consciência, afinal. A cabeça deve ficar um pouco mais pesada, mas vale a pena. Se bem que o seu organismo já deve estar acostumado a peso por ter de carregar algo do tamanho do seu ego todos os dias. – as palavras que pronunciava serviam para tentar disfarçar a reviravolta que tinha dentro de si

-Eu sei que está brava, mas sinceramente me desculpe. Sinto falta do seu sorriso, do som da sua voz… da sua companhia.

O coração de Taby começava a acelerar e suas mãos a tremerem.

"Tabata, NÃO!"

-Quer namorar comigo?

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos:

-O quê? – disse ela pasma

Sirius tinha uma expressão que ela não sabia decifrar.

-Perguntei se quer namorar comigo.

-Não, obrigada. Já tenho problemas suficientes.

Havia uma discussão interna acontecendo naquele momento.

"Não acredito."

"Não vai cair nessa conversa fiada."

"Por que eu tenho que passar por isso?"

"Você já viu esse filme vai querer ver a reprise também? Agüenta. Mais um pouco e isso acaba."

-Não sou outra peça no seu tabuleiro de xadrez. – Taby falou

Ela falava num tom de voz que era uma mistura de sentimentos. Era um pouco amargo, triste e bravo. E como doía falar aquilo. Se só pudesse acreditar nele...

-Eu já aceitei sair com você. Sua fama de "irresistível" está intacta. Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz? Ou o seu ego e a sua presunção são tão grandes que eu devia ter saído chorando quando me dispensou pra você se sentir realizado.

Sabia que não tinham sido palavras de forma alguma gentis e sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Não podia continuar ali.

-Ou vai me dizer que tudo o que eu disse é uma fantasia da minha imaginação hiperativa?

-Não vou mentir. Você era mais uma. Um... – ele abaixou a voz - ... passatempo.

-Mas que cara de pau!

Ela começou a andar. Ele foi mais rápido e se colocou a sua frente segurando-a pelos ombros.

-É diferente agora.

Ela o olhou com cinismo.

-Espera mesmo que eu acredite?

-É verdade. Você é diferente.

-Me solta.

-Não. A pergunta que eu fiz pra você, nunca tinha feito antes. Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso... eu… te amo.

"Merlin."

Ela tremia.

"TABATA! – OK. Isso foi um choque. Um 'gosto de você' achei que era possível ouvir. Mas um 'amo' eu realmente não esperava."

-Ah, por favor. – ela tentava, ao máximo, imprimir sarcasmo à sua voz.

-Então por que aceitou sair comigo?

-Não era tudo um jogo? Pois bem. Foi uma jogada.

-Como assim?

-Pra satisfazer o seu ego. – até sua voz era doída – Você sairia feliz e eu não sairia machucada. Todos ganhariam.

Sirius, que ainda a segurava, ganhou um brilho diferente nos olhos.

-Por que _sairia _e _ganhariam_?

-O que quer dizer?

-Por acaso o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro?

-Black, aonde quer chegar? – Taby estava perdendo a paciência

-A primeira parte do seu plano fracassou. – ele se aproximou – Não desisti de você. Resta saber se a segunda parte também falhou. Por acaso se apaixonou por mim?

-Que idéia. – ela desviou o olhar

-Se apaixonou?

Ela o viu se aproximar ainda mais e de repente achou a grama muito bonita de ser observada.

-Não.

-Repete isso olhando pra mim.

Dois olhos vivamente azuis o encararam.

-Não... posso. Agora pode me soltar?

-De jeito nenhum. – ele tinha um sorriso galante nos lábios

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, de forma que seu queixo tocava a fronte dela.

-Sirius, já chega. – disse ficando sem voz

Ela pôs as mãos em seus ombros em uma tentativa inútil para afastá-lo. Tinha os olhos úmidos, mas não permitia que lágrimas escorressem.

-Então sou 'Sirius' outra vez? – ele acariciava o rosto dela

-Por que eu? Já não se cansou de mim, já não me trocou? Por que voltou pra me assombrar?

-Vou ser processado pelo sindicato dos volúveis.

-Por quê? – ela já estava cansada daquela discussão

-Quebra de contrato: me apaixonei.

Taby abaixou a cabeça.

-Acredita em mim. O que você tem a perder?

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

-Não quero começar uma história só por não ter nada a perder.

-Então começa porque também gosta de mim.

Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto quando fechou os olhos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oiê!

Demorei um pouquinho, porque esse final de semestre foi corrido.

Bom, talvez tenha sido um pouco decepcionante não ter tanto da Lily nesse capítulo, mas por uma questão de ordem cronológica precisava ser assim. Se vocês forem bonzinhos e mandarem reviews o próximo capítulo chega logo. : )

Respondendo às reviews (Ehhhhh):

**Ninha Souma** –É, a Lily não está muito bem mesmo. Geralmente não adianto muitas as coisas dos próximos capítulos, mas o "enfermeiro de primeiríssima" aparece no capítulo que vem por assim dizer. Acho que uma poção não resolve o problema da Lily, vai entender também no próximo capítulo. Obrigadaaa por comentar!

**patilion** – Demorei um pouquinho, mas foi menos do que meses. Deu pra acompanhar? E sim, é meio difícil parar pra escrever, a correria anda grande. Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Mellani C Hamilton** – Sério que estava com saudades? Obrigada! O que a Lily tem aparece no próximo capítulo, não perca, hehe.

**deny weasley** – Muito obrigada pelo elogio!Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas aqui está, espero que goste!

**mariigadelha** – Sério que gostou? Fico muito feliz. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste também.

******Isabella Swan Evans Potter** – De Portugal? Que legal! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue gostando da fic.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	19. Corujal

**Capítulo 19 – Corujal**

Depois que as amigas saíram da Ala Hospitalar, Lílian passou o resto da manhã descansando – por ordens de Madame Pomfrey. Perto da hora do almoço, a enfermeira a liberou.

A garota ainda sentia-se estranha. Não queria ir para a Torre da Grifinória, nem para o Salão Principal, nem biblioteca… Resolveu ir simplesmente para o corujal.

Fazia um dia frio e estava sem sua capa, mas nem de longe pensou em ir até o dormitório para buscá-la.

Dirigiu-se a uma das janelas. Meg, sua coruja, desceu e pousou no parapeito à sua frente esperando que a dona colocasse alguma correspondência em sua perna. Lily se limitou a ficar ali admirando a paisagem e acariciando a plumagem fofa da ave com os pensamentos longe daquele lugar.

.

.

.

Uma brisa gelada soprou fazendo seus cabelos revoarem de leve. Lily cruzou os braços em uma tentativa de se aquecer, não queria sair dali.

Sentiu algo tocar seus ombros e quando olhou, havia um tecido preto sobre eles.

Levantando o rosto, viu Tiago a seu lado, estava encostado no batente da janela. Sem a capa. Tinha o rosto sério e olhava para ela com visível preocupação.

-Não precisa. – Lily falou – Vai ficar com frio.

-Não me importo. – foi a resposta dele. Queria dizer que se importava com ela, mas não soube como.

Lílian abaixou a cabeça e ficou mexendo no punho de sua camisa. Já estavam há um tempo em silêncio quando Tiago perguntou:

-Incomodo?

-Não. – a voz que respondeu era quase um sussurro – Não foi a Hogsmeade?

-Não. Perguntei a Madame Pomfrey e ela disse que você saía hoje. Então resolvi ficar por aqui.

Lily esboçou um sorriso.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou de forma carinhosa

-Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu dando de ombros

Nova pausa. Mais uma vez, foi Tiago quem falou:

-Se quiser conversar, estou aqui.

Lily suspirou e voltou a olhar para a janela ao dizer:

-Essa coisa toda de estudar para os N.I.E.M.s está me enlouquecendo. Parece que eu nunca vou conseguir as notas de que preciso.

Lily parou de mexer no punho e descansou a mão no parapeito.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que não consigo dar conta de tudo o que tenho pra fazer. As coisas parecem simplesmente não dar certo. Eu sei que isso tudo parece… tolo.

-Não, não parece. – ele colocou a mão sobre a dela

Tiago não tirava os olhos daquele rosto de porcelana, mas a vista dela se mantinha fora da janela.

-Lily, você é uma das pessoas mais dedicadas e esforçadas que conheço. Você merece sucesso e tenho certeza que vai ter, - ele apertou sua mão – mas você precisa relaxar um pouco.

A garota fechou os olhos dando um meio sorriso e abaixou a cabeça.

Meg deu um pio baixo fazendo a atenção de Lily se voltar momentaneamente para ela antes de continuar:

-E aí tem essa… atmosfera de último ano. – ela voltou os olhos para a esquerda onde podia ver as estufas de longe – Essa atmosfera… – seus olhos ficaram rosados – de despedida. Isso me deixa sem ar. – algumas lágrimas escorreram – Nunca gostei de dizer adeus.

Lily terminou de falar com a voz já meio engasgada e limpou o rosto com mais força do que seria necessário.

Nessa hora, Tiago a abraçou e começou a afagar os cabelos ruivos da garota. Surpresa, por um instante, Lily ficou sem reação. Logo em seguida, no entanto, pela primeira vez ela o abraçou também. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

-As coisas mudam, não tem jeito. Eu acho que mudei bastante esse ano. – Tiago afrouxou os braços para poder olhar para o rosto dela. – No começo era meio que só para chamar sua atenção, mas aí eu vi que preferia ser assim, mais responsável. Anos atrás você brincava de bonecas, hoje não brinca mais... O que eu quero dizer é que, eh, nós vamos deixar o castelo e, eh, vai deixar saudades. Mas as memórias vão ficar. Os amigos vão ficar. E se você deixar, eu vou ficar. – Tiago disse procurando olhar nos olhos dela

-Apesar do tanto que já discuti com você, você continua aqui.

-Eu vou sempre estar por perto.

Lily abaixou a cabeça sorrindo sem jeito.

-Obrigada por ter ficado aqui… - ela o olhou nos olhos, sua voz era pouco mais alta que um sussurro

-Foi um gosto… - ele abaixou um pouco a voz

Trocaram olhares por um momento. Com as costas da mão, Tiago tocou de leve o rosto dela. A garota fechou os olhos.

Um pio de Meg fez Lily abrir os olhos. Desconcertada ao ver a proximidade entre os dois, ela deu um passo atrás e abaixou a cabeça a pretexto de limpar seus olhos mais uma vez.

Querendo quebrar o silêncio, o rapaz consultou o relógio e disse:

-Lily, ainda dá tempo de irmos a Hogsmeade...

Lily deu um meio riso.

-Potter, você não desiste. E uma última tentativa: Evans. E-vans.

-Minha Lily está de volta. – disse ele erguendo-a no ar e fazendo-a rir outra vez

Meg abriu as asas e voltou para seu poleiro quando Lily foi devolvida ao chão.

-Já almoçou? – ele perguntou

-Ainda não.

-Então, vem.

Tiago pegou em sua mão direita e a guiou pra fora do corujal. Foram contornando o castelo até passar pelas pesadas portas de carvalho. Da escadaria de mármore seguiram para um corredor de pedra, largo e bem iluminado com archotes.

-Que lugar é esse? – Lílian perguntou ao ver Tiago se aproximar de uma pintura de uma enorme fruteira de prata e fazer cócegas na pêra verde. A fruta começou a se contorcer e rir e se transformou em uma maçaneta.

-A cozinha. – disse Tiago abrindo a porta e, estando ainda de mãos dadas com Lily, a fazendo entrar no amplo aposento.

-Senhor Potter, senhor Potter, como vai o senhor? – se apressou uma elfa.

-Bem, Elza, e você?

-Oh, bem, sim, senhor. – respondeu mais uma vez apressada

-Esta é minha amiga, Lílian Evans. Será que podíamos almoçar aqui?

-Claro que podem. – Elza respondeu e entrou para buscar algo

Tiago levou a ruiva até o que seria a ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Vários elfos passaram cumprimentando-o.

-Os elfos o conhecem pelo nome? – Lily estranhou

-Hum, é que eu e os Marotos costumamos vir aqui de vez em quando...

-Só de vez em quando? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha

Elza voltou acompanhada de outros elfos. Traziam travessas, pratos e talheres.

No meio de um almoço tranqüilo, Tiago perguntou:

-Lily, o que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

-Ser curandeira, se conseguir.

-Isso explica bastante da sua preocupação com os N.I.E.M.s.

-Os N.I.E.M.s… Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para tomar esses dias e ver se regula meu sono. Além disso, me aconselhou a conversar com alguém, no caso, McGonnagal.

Lily descansou os talheres de um lado do prato ao terminar de comer. Tiago já terminara e a escutava com atenção. O rapaz aproveitava aquele momento, não era comum passarem tanto tempo juntos.

-Acho que vou fazer isso agora à tarde. Mas antes quero trocar de roupa, estou com esse uniforme desde ontem de manhã. – ela se levantou

-Eu acompanho você.

Agradecendo à elfa, os dois saíram.

Um tempo depois, Tiago estava sentado no chão do dormitório masculino observando o Mapa do Maroto. Fazia quase meia hora que o pontinho "Lílian Evans" estava ao lado de "Minerva McGonnagal".

Sentindo que bisbilhotava a vida dela, disse para sua varinha:

-Malfeito feito.

Encostou a cabeça na cama e lembrou-se da cena no corujal. Seu rosto, seus olhos… Nunca pudera estar tão perto dela…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ainda mais tarde naquele dia, no dormitório feminino, as meninas se preparavam para ir dormir. Lily estava sentada em sua cama escovando seus cabelos ruivos. Bia já estava debaixo das cobertas e quase deitada. Taby transitava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

-Está melhor, Lily? – Bia perguntou

-Estou. Segui a sugestão de Madame Pomfrey e fui conversar com McGonnagal. Ela me ajudou a fazer um plano de estudos e tal, estou mais tranqüila.

A ruiva descansou a escova sobre a mesa de cabeceira e continuou:

-Além disso, me falou que não adianta ficar focada só nos estudos, que eu preciso voltar às minhas outras atividades, minha vida social.

-Lily, acho que eu não ouvi a última parte direito. – Bia inclinou o ouvido para ela

-Que ela acha que eu preciso voltar às minhas outras atividades, minha vida social, essas coisas.

-Mas será que você podia repetir de novo, acho que ainda não ouvi bem…

Percebendo o que a amiga queria dizer, Lílian respondeu:

-Eu aprendi a lição depois dessa noite da Ala Hospitalar.

-Ah, finalmente. – Bia olhou para cima

-Espera. – falou Taby – É melhor a gente escrever isso em um contrato e fazer a Lily assinar – ela sentou na ponta da cama de Bia e começou a redigir o texto

Bia esticou o pescoço para o pergaminho no qual a amiga escrevia e acrescentou:

-É melhor nós duas assinarmos também como testemunhas.

Lily ria em silêncio limitando-se apenas a sacudir negativamente a cabeça.

-Está aqui, pode assinar. – Taby quase pulou na frente dela

Vendo que não teria outra opção, a ruiva escreveu seu nome na linha pontilhada.

-Taby, aconteceu alguma coisa em Hogsmeade? Você está mais agitadinha do que de costume. – Lily disse ao entregar-lhe o pergaminho

-Aconteceu. – Bia respondeu – Eu perguntei no caminho de volta e ela respondeu que ia contar para nós duas mais tarde.

-Então… - Lily olhou para a loira

-Está bem. – foi o que disse Taby antes de contar resumidamente (não tão resumidamente assim) a cena na praça do povoado.

-Sirius Black falando em namoro? – Lily tinha uma voz espantada

-Pois é. – foi só o que Taby respondeu

-E...

-E o quê, Bia? – perguntou 'inocentemente' Taby

-O que você respondeu?

-Ah, sim. Bom, não respondi. Pretendo demorar para responder qualquer coisa, pra falar a verdade. Vamos ver se isso foi mais uma encenaçãozinha barata. Além disso, mesmo que não seja, no que eu só posso dizer "tomara", é bom ele sentir falta pra aprender a dar valor. – ela respondeu, como sempre, muito rápido

-Merlin, Taby. – Lily falou – Aprende a pegar fôlego entre uma frase e outra. … Gostei dessa sua tática.

-Fomos duas. – concordou Bia

-Ah, deixa eu contar isso pro Remo. – Taby ria

-Remo não mereceu isso, Sirius sim.

-Esse é o seu plano gama? – Lily perguntou.

-Não. – ela respondeu – Chega de planos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório masculino...

Sirius não estava de todo feliz. Tabata não havia lhe dado uma resposta, mas conversar normalmente com ela outra vez já era alguma coisa...

POFT!

Almofadinhas fora atingido por um travesseiro.

-Não acredito. Sirius Almofadinhas Black, o conquistador de Hogwarts, falando em namoro?

Outro travesseiro foi arremessado no garoto, que não teve tempo de escapar.

-Olha só quem fala, Pontas. – Sirius também atirara um travesseiro em Tiago, mas este desviou

-Nem vem, Sirius. O Tiago anda comportado há quase um ano por causa da Lílian. – interveio Remo

-E olha que ela nem percebeu. – "animou" Pedro

-Discordo, meu caro Rabicho. Ou ela percebeu e não quer dar o braço a torcer ou vai perceber.

-Mas voltando ao assunto, você, Almofadinhas, é outro caso. – falou Aluado

-Depois o Pontas que fica com cara de bobo quando olha pra Evans. – falou Rabicho

-E fica mesmo. – provocou Almofadinhas

-Quer que eu tire uma foto de quando você olha pra Taby? - perguntou Pontas

-Não, obrigado. Já sei que sou lindo.

POFT! – outro travesseiro acertou Sirius. Só que dessa vez, havia rasgado e quando Sirius tentou falar, acabou cuspindo penas, arrancando risadas dos demais.

-Querem parar de rir?

-NÃO! – os três responderam em uníssono.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oi!

O que acharam desse capítulo? Um pouco curtinho, talvez, mas não demorou tanto, vai...

Eu dei uma mini fugida do gênero comédia romântica. Eu tinha algo em mente, não sei se consegui colocar no papel. Achei que o capítulo ficou meio estranho, por isso preciso muito, muito de comentários. Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e mandem reviews! Se mandarem, o capítulo 20 chega mais rápido (Chantagem? Nããão...).

Dessa vez, um pouquinho mais de Lily/Tiago. Gostaram?

Respondendo aos reviews (Iei!)

**R. B. Evans** – Oi! Muito obrigada, que bom que gostou! Aqui está o capítulo 19, espero que não tenha demorado muuuuito...

**Isabella Swan Evans Potter – **Obrigada! Quando tiver um tempo olho a sua one-shot, mas minhas aulas já começaram e as coisas estão meio corridas. E sim! Esse capítulo tem Lily/Tiago! Gostou? Sei que fui meio malvada fazendo-os não aparecer no capítulo passado, mas foi por motivos cronológicos... hehe. Aqui está o capítulo 19, espero que tenha gostado também.

**Mellani C Hamilton** – Eis o capítulo 19! Obrigadinha! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sério que gostou de Sirius e Taby no capítulo passado? Eu não sabia bem como tinha ficado a cena... Aqui está a Lily, e melhor, aqui estão a Lily E o ?

**IsadoraCGoss** – Que bom que está gostando da fic! Sério que está achando divertida? Isso é um enorme elogio pra mim. Então, sobre o Nyah, ainda não conheço, mas acho que por enquanto vou ficar com o fanfiction mesmo, mas muito obrigada por perguntar! Qualquer coisa, eu falo com você, mas seu e-mail não saiu na review...

**Mila Pink** – Menina, obrigada pelo 1.000.000 de comentários! Foi muito legal abrir meu e-mail e vê-lo com vários reviews. :) Obrigada por chamar os personagens de divertidos, é um grande elogio pra mim. Gostou dos pergaminhos trocados nas aulas? Eu me divirto escrevendo isso, hehehe. Sobre o Sirius no último capítulo, fico feliz que tenha gostado, no fim eu não sabia como tinha ficado essa cena. O que a Lily tem apareceu nesse capítulo espero que tenha gostado. Aliás, não só da Lily, mas da Lily e o Tiago. Hehe

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

.:Palas:.


	20. Dançando

**Capítulo 20 – Dançando**

"A dança? Não é movimento,

súbito gesto musical.

É concentração, num momento,

da humana graça natural"

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

Dias se passaram e tudo voltara ao normal. Bem, pelo menos, o quão normal os dias podiam ser na Torre da Grifinória.

Era verdade que os Marotos haviam diminuído o número de traquinagens desde o ano anterior, mas estudando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam.

Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam revendo transfiguração humana para os NIEMs e os do sexto estavam aprendendo essa matéria. Por isso, não era raro encontrar casos de estudantes com orelhas parecidas com as de um cachorro _Basset_ ou mesmo escamas.

Por motivos mais do que óbvios, as vítimas de seus próprios feitiços malfeitos (ou casos muito raros de pessoas que se ofereciam como cobaias para os amigos praticarem) não gostavam de ser vistas nos corredores com os efeitos da transfiguração parcial e corriam para a Ala Hospitalar.

Por ser uma profissional, Madame Pomfrey não ria de seus pacientes, embora alguns resultados fossem realmente cômicos, como uma sextanista da Lufa Lufa que ficou com a pele manchada como a de uma onça pintada por mais de uma hora.

Esquisitices à parte, certo dia, quando o Salão Comunal estava menos cheio que o comum...

-O dia está tão lindo e eu aqui enfornada tendo que aprender o que fazer no caso nada provável de ser atacada por um _grindylow. _–reclamou Taby

Uma coruja acinzentada entrou pela janela entreaberta. Estava visivelmente sobrecarregada, pois levava pelo menos dois pacotes.

Cansada da viagem, acabou errando o pouso e caindo na mesa vizinha à qual se destinava.

-De quem é essa coruja? – escutou-se a voz de Sirius

Taby, que estava tudo, menos concentrada em sua redação, ouvindo esse comentário, virou-se para ver do que se tratava. Reconhecendo a ave, levantou e se dirigiu à mesa dos meninos.

-Com licença. – disse ela pegando a coruja no colo e voltando para a mesa que dividia com Lílian. – Ô, Lily, acho que sua mãe mandou alguma coisa pra você.

-Ânn? – distraída com as lições, ela não prestara atenção a nenhum dos movimentos anteriores.

-Meg. Coruja. Sua coruja. Correio-coruja. – Taby falava como se estivesse conversando com uma criança em fase de alfabetização

-Engraçadinha.

Lily desamarrou os embrulhos da pata da coruja e acariciou as costas de sua amiguinha de penas.

-Bom, vamos ver o que é tudo isso.

Entre as três correspondências, resolver ler primeiro a carta.

-Ah, que bom. – disse ela após dobrar o papel e pegando um pacote de superfície muito regular

-Isso não é um... – começou Taby

-Não é um livro. É um DOS livros.

-Ai, Merlin. Por quê? – a amiga perguntou com a voz ligeiramente entediada e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Porque eu estava procurando esse livro há mais de um ano.

-Que livro é?

-"Senhora".

-Quem?

-"Senhora" de José de Alencar.

-Você e a Bia têm um gosto estranho para livros.

-Porque você não gosta, não significa que sejam ruins. – ouviu-se uma voz delicada atrás delas

-Ah, oi, Bia. Há quanto tempo... – Taby disfarçava o comentário anterior.

Bia e Remo sentaram-se com as duas.

-E o que é isso? – Taby apontava para um pacote disforme

-Minha mãe falou que é uma surpresa... Vamos ver.

Começou a abrir o embrulho e logo lançava um olhar doce para o conteúdo que tinha à sua frente.

Tirou um par de sapatilhas de uns dez centímetros, brancas, um pouco sujas do tempo.

-Minha primeira sapatilha.

-Momento nostalgia... – brincou Taby

Ela ficou por um momento observando aquela pequena lembrança.

-Parece que tem mais alguma coisa aí. – comentou Bia

Lily acordou de seu devaneio e continuou a abrir o pacote. Não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Eu não acredito! – tinha um olhar sonhador

-O que foi, Lily?

-Isso.

Ela mostrava um par de calçados delicados, rosa-claro, muito bem conservado. Tinham fitas de mesma cor presas na parte de trás. Eram sapatilhas de_ ballet_ clássico.

-Achei que tivesse perdido essas sapatilhas. – comentou Taby

-Tem pelo menos um ano que não as encontrava, acho que Petúnia tinha escondido pra me irritar. Precisei enfeitiçar uma de minhas outras sapatilhas pra poder dançar na ponta... Pelo visto, minha mãe as encontrou...

-Lil, enxuga a baba. – brincou Taby

-É... melhor voltar a fazer a redação de Poções...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Tem dias que o mundo é floresta encantada_

_Tem dias que a vida até parece uma piada_

_Tem dias que eu acordo com vontade de dançar_

_E faço um gesto mágico pra música tocar_

No fim de semana seguinte, à tarde, estavam todos reunidos no Salão Comunal. Sirius aproveitava a oportunidade para estar perto de Taby.

Enquanto conversavam, Lily desceu do dormitório com uma pequena mochila e se dirigia ao retrato da Mulher Gorda quando Tabata a chamou:

-Aonde você vai?

-Dançar um pouco.

-Então vou com você.

Lílian viu a expressão de decepção de Sirius ao ouvir essa última frase. Parecia ter sido um ato involuntário, automático, porque ele tentou disfarçar em seguida.

-Taby, na verdade, nem é sobre a próxima coreografia. Só... dançar por dançar. Quero… usar minha sapatilha de ponta de novo…

-'Tá. Então a gente se vê depois.

-Até. – dizendo isso, saiu

Uns cinco minutos depois, Tiago subiu ao dormitório, voltou, disse um "até" e também saiu.

...

Lílian adentrou a sala normalmente usada para os ensaios e observava os grandes espelhos por elas improvisados na parede com ar sonhador. Fechou os olhos.

_Lembrou-se de uma ampla sala, muito bem iluminada. No chão de carpete de madeira, estavam sentadas quase dez meninas que aparentavam não ter mais do que cinco anos._

_Um espelho imenso cobria uma das paredes da sala retangular. Nas outras três, estavam presas barras de madeira._

_A porta se abre e uma jovem de uns vinte e cinco anos entra, vestia _colant_ e saia pretos..._

A garota abre os olhos. Fazendo um gesto com a varinha, uma música tranqüila começa a tocar.

Lílian senta-se próxima ao espelho. Com todo cuidado, faz um perfeito coque nos cabelos. Em seguida, pega também um rolo de esparadrapo em sua bolsa e começa a enrolar estrategicamente os pés para protegê-los. Graciosamente veste as sapatilhas que sua mãe mandara, passa as fitas pelo tornozelo e pela perna e as amarra. Começa então a se aquecer e alongar.

Palavras de uma antiga professora voltam-lhe à memória...

"**O Balé deriva de movimentos das danças de cerimônia, delineados, pelos mestres de danças do Renascimento Italiano, baseando-se em parte na dança folclórica...".**

Suspira. Outras imagens lhe vêm à cabeça**.**

"_Em uma cabine próxima, Remo encontrou os marotos. Quando abriu a porta:_

_-Oi Alua... Lily! – Disse Tiago Potter praticamente puxando Lílian para dentro da cabine e, por conseqüência, empurrando Remo._

_-Quanta gentileza, Pontas – Remo ironizou_

_-Como foram suas férias, Lily?_

_-Ótimas, até o presente momento. – ela disse se soltando das mãos de Tiago_

_-Poxa, Lily._

_-EVANS! Repete comigo: E..._

_-E..._

_-vans._

_-ncantadora."_

Mudou de posição. Sentada com as pernas juntas e esticadas, encostava o tronco nos joelhos enquanto forçava a lembrar de coisas diferentes:

**"O corpo humano pode contar uma história, mostrar sentimentos, fazer-nos rir ou chorar sem a necessidade do uso da palavra." **

"_Lílian falava apressada e não via onde estava pisando. Assim, escorregou, mas não caiu no chão porque alguém a segurou..."_

**"É o ballet a única arte teatral que não apresenta barreiras de linguagem e pode expressar um mundo de idéias, emoções e história através da..."**

"_-Obrigada – ela disse_

_-Por nada, ruivinha"_

**"...BELEZA E DA PERFEIÇÃO DOS SEUS MOVIMENTOS."**

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça para "espantar" os pensamentos.

-Chega de alongamento.

Uma outra música tem início e ela começa a esboçar alguns movimentos.

Após uns vinte minutos, tentou um novo passo. Uma… duas… três… quatro… cinco vezes... não saía certo. Ela então, pára, fecha os olhos, respira e se concentra outra vez. Finalmente consegue. Em seus lábios desenha-se um sorriso de realização.

-Próximo: _en dedans._

"**En Dedans - Para dentro. Indica que: o movimento da perna é feito numa direção circular de trás para frente e uma pirueta é executada girando para o lado da perna de sustentação**."

"_Já eram dez e meia. Lily sentou-se para fazer o raio da redação sobre a poção do esquecimento. Mal tinha aberto o livro para começar a pesquisa quando uma sombra apareceu em seus papéis._

_-O que quer, Potter? – ela não levantou os olhos_

_-Me redimir._

_Lílian parou de ler e o olhou com cara de pouco amigos._

_-Não vou te incomodar. Só... me desculpe._

_Ele colocou um lírio amarelo amarrado a um pergaminho sobre a mesa."_

Com essa sucessão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, ela faz um movimento errado e por muito pouco não cai.

-Mas o que há comigo? – ela falou ofegante. Novamente ela pára, respira tentando se concentrar.

Uma nova música começa com som de sinos e um ar de mistério. Ela decide parar de fazer passos aleatórios e dançar a música toda.

Com movimentos lentos seguia o ritmo da música que adquire o tom de uma música celta. Os movimentos de seus braços eram suaves, os de suas pernas precisos. As mãos e os cotovelos brincavam no ar como se aquilo fosse simplesmente fácil. Os pés se mexiam graciosamente sem quase saírem do lugar. Aqui e ali um giro delicado.

Os acordes se tornaram mais agitados e Lily também dançava mais rápido, por vezes executando pequenos passos que lembravam sapateado. Agora ela se deslocava mais pela sala, mais saltos e mais giros. Nenhum de seus movimentos perdeu em graciosidade, era tão leve… Toda força necessária era mascarada com beleza…

Por aqueles instantes, não se lembrava de nada, nada mais importava. Ela estava em um lugar de onde nunca mais gostaria de sair, era como se sonhasse acordada.

Não apenas seus braços e pernas acompanhavam as notas, como também a expressão de seu rosto. Era alegre e seus olhos faziam aquela coreografia parecer algo vivo. A cada batida mais forte ela executava um salto.

O lugar era iluminado por algumas velas, as quais projetavam diversas imagens da bailarina grifinória. Elas se fundiam parcialmente na parede criando um ar de conto de fadas.

A música tem uma parada repentina e recomeça com sons de um lento violino. A face dela adquire uma expressão mais sonhadora, as mãos desenham delicadamente no ar.

Novamente o ritmo acelera. Lily fecha os olhos ao iniciar uma seqüência de giros atravessando a sala. Ao abri-los novamente para olhar seu reflexo no espelho...

-POTTER!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Ois!

Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está, tomara que tenham gostado!

Um capítulo meio parado, mas que eu gostei muito de escrever. Achei um pouco de maldade de ter parado onde eu parei, mas enfim. Só posto o próximo capítulo se houver novos reviews (fazendo birra :p, hehehe)

Por favor, me digam se gostaram da minha seqüência de dança da Lily. Aliás, esse capítulo não foi betado, então se vocês notarem alguma coisa estranha, mal explicada, etc, me avisem.

Só para esclarecer, não entendo absolutamente nada de ballet, o que eu escrevi aqui foi de intrometida mesmo, então se tiver alguma coisaerrada, sintam-se a vontade pra me corrigir.

Os quatro versos que aparecem no meio do capítulo são da música "Dança da fadinha" da Angélica (de vários anos atrás... alguém lembra disso? Era do programa Angel Mix...).

Não sei se vocês gostam dos livros que de vez em quando coloco aqui, mas Senhora é muito bom (pra quem gosta, pelo menos, hehe).

Respondendo aos reviews (iupiiiiiii!)

**Mila Pink – **Que bom que gostou do Tiago no capítulo anterior, fico muuuito feliz. Mas dê tempo à Lily, as coisas ainda acabam se resolvendo. Hehehe, gostou do Sirius também? Eu adoro a travesseirada que ele recebe no capítulo passado e fica cuspindo penas. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Continue comentando!

**Bella Potter Cullen – **Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios! :) Que bom que está gostando, especialmente de TL. Aqui está o capítulo 20, espero que tenha gostado dele também. Não deixe de comentar!

**Lola Potter Weasley – **Menina, muito obrigada pelos vááááários comentários! Foi muito legal recebê-los! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo. Aliás, como foi sua prova de história? Continue acompanhando T/L, logo eles se acertam... Sério que você chorou? Pra mim foi um grande elogio, viu? Obrigada! E realmente, Iris é muito boa. Volte sempre!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	21. Não Direi que é Paixão

**Capítulo 21 – Não direi que é paixão**

Ao abri-los para olhar seu reflexo...

-POTTER!

O rapaz estava a alguns passos de distância dela, com as costas apoiadas na parede lateral.

Ela desceu da ponta com o susto. Aliás, se imaginando completamente sozinha, não ouvindo ruído algum ao som da melodia e estando longe em devaneios, pode-se imaginar o tamanho do susto...

Novo aceno da varinha e a música parou de tocar.

_**Meg: **__Se há um prêmio por julgar mal,_

_Já sei que vou ser eleita_

_Amar não vale o sofrer não_

_O verbo amar a razão rejeita_

-Céus, – disse ela ofegante colocando a mão no rosto – quer me matar?

-Desculpa, não queria assustar você. – ele sorriu

Ela ainda tinha o coração acelerado pela "surpresa".

-Que música era aquela? – ele perguntou

-"Lord of the dance". – disse ainda ofegante – Não quero ser indelicada, mas _o_ _que_ está fazendo aqui?

-Vim… ver você dançar.

-Me ver dançar? – perguntou um pouco desconfiada

-É... você sorri como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, seus olhos brilham ainda mais… Você é linda normalmente, mas fica deslumbrante quando dança.

_**Musas: **__Por que a mentira? Ele é terra_

_é céu, é o ar que você respira_

_para nós está na cara, isso não se esconde_

_Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está _

Lílian corou vivamente ao ouvir esse comentário.

-Você é um galanteador perfeito.

-Nem tanto. – ele a olhou significativamente

-Quem diria, Tiago Potter sendo modesto?

-E Lílian Evans dizendo que alguma coisa em mim é perfeita?

Ela apenas sorriu. Foi em direção às suas coisas no chão e ia tirar as sapatilhas, quando viu o rapaz vir em sua direção.

-Estive pensando, como não te encontrei naquela comemoração do jogo de Quadribol...

-Não?

-Vi alguém muito parecida, mas disseram que o nome dela era _Letícia_.

Lily sorriu com um dos cantos da boca ao se lembrar da brincadeira.

_**Meg: **__Não dá, não sei, não direi isso não _

___**Musas: **__E suspirar, vai negá-lo oh, oh_

-Enfim... dança comigo? – disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão

Ela hesitou, o que deveria responder?

Uma avalanche de pensamentos surgiu em sua mente e para a sua própria surpresa, ela se viu respondendo:

-Claro. – disse colocando sua mão sobre a dele

Dessa vez, foi Tiago quem lançou o feitiço para que a música começasse.

_**Meg: **__Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão._

-Potter, desde quando estava aqui? – ela perguntou quando ele já a conduzia pela sala

-Ah...

-Potter? – Lily falou em um tom de sutil advertência

-Desde que você entrou. – disse ele girando com ela

-O quê?

_**Meg: **__Meu coração não se emenda,_

_Tudo é tão lindo no início_

_Mas a razão diz se contenha_

_Se não quiser ir pro sacrifício_

-É alguma brincadeira? – fez ela

-Não.

-Potter, eu estou aqui há mais de uma hora e meia.

-Como eu vou provar pra você... Sei, por exemplo, que quando entrou parou e fechou os olhos. Devia estar pensando em algo bom, estava sorrindo...

Tiago sustentou Lily ao sentir o passo dela vacilar com o espanto.

-Como... não vi você?

-Segredo.

-Mas estava no Salão Comunal quando saí, não poderia ter chegado antes de mim.

-Atalhos... – ele respondeu vagamente

___**Musas: **__Vai ficar negando,_

_Essa sensação é velha,_

_já estou notando_

_que você está alegre_

_Mas já não dá conta_

_E já não oculta que isso é, é, é_

_Amor_

Lily não podia dizer que havia sido uma surpresa ruim…

"Para quem vive voando atrás de uma bolinha alada, ele dança muito bem... Lílian, PÁRA!"

_**Meg: **__Não dá, não sei, não direi isso não_

Não falavam muito agora... era um momento tão doce...

Quem diria... a Bailarina de Hogwarts e o Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória...

Quando Tiago soltou sua cintura pra fazê-la girar, Lily tornou a subir na ponta de suas sapatilhas e ainda dançou um pouco com ele assim, antes de colocar o pé inteiro no chão de novo.

_**Musas: **__Não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão_

___**Meg: **__Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão_

Quando o música estava terminando, Tiago desceu com ela suavemente, o que fez a garota rir de leve.

-Dizem que depois do frio, do gelo e da neve, a natureza rebrota com grande esplendor. – falou ele – É bom ver você sorrindo de novo.

Lily apenas sorriu sem saber o que falar.

_**Musas: **__Chegou enfim, isso sim, é atração_

___**Meg: **__Já é demais, não direi não_

Tiago tornou a levantá-la. Estavam tão perto… Por um instante, trocaram olhares mais uma vez...

Lily sentiu o rosto do rapaz vir em sua direção...

___**Musas: **__Ela não dirá, dirá, dirá _

___**Meg: **__Me deixe em paz, não direi não _

-É melhor eu ir – a ruiva abaixou a cabeça - Tenho uma detenção para monitorar hoje.

Tiago sorriu como que resignado e beijou as costas da mão dela.

_**Musas: **__Confie em nós é a lei da paixão_

Lílian foi em direção à sua mochila e quando virou-se para dirigir-lhe a palavra, ele não estava mais lá.

-Eu devo estar perdendo a cabeça. – disse piscando com força

_**Meg: **__**At least at loud, I won't say I'm love**_

_Ao menos em voz alta, não direi que estou apaixonada_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Já terminou de jantar, Lily? – Bia perguntou

-Já. Ainda preciso perguntar a McGonnagal onde as criaturinhas do primeiro ano vão cumprir detenção.

-Então ela vai mesmo monitorar uma detenção. – Sirius cochichou de forma que só Tiago ouvisse.

-Desculpe, como disse?

-Nada, não, Lílian. Só especulações. Primeiro ano... provavelmente Sala de Troféus. – Sirius emendou

-Vocês são especialistas no assunto, não?

-Você acha, Bia? – Taby gracejou – Só porque eles passaram mais tempo em detenção do que no Campo de Quadribol?

-Eles também podem limpar as comadres da Ala Hospitalar.

-Primeiro ano? Acho que não, Pontas.

-Por quê? Nós fomos. – falou Pedro

-Segundo ano. – corrigiu Remo

-Você também? – perguntou Bia

-Sabe como é... más influências...

-Ei!

-Mas acho que o Aluado está certo. Foi no segundo ano. – falou Sirius

-São tantas, não é mesmo? Deve ser difícil lembrar de todas elas. – brincou Taby

-Bom, se vocês já acabaram com a seção recordação, com licença. – Lílian saiu em direção à mesa dos professores

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite...

"OK. São mais de duas horas da manhã e eu ainda não consegui dormir. Vamos ver se escrevendo o sono vem...

Tem uns seiscentos alunos em Hogwarts, certo? Uns trezentos têm um cromossomo Y no genótipo, não é?

ENTÃO POR QUE EU TINHA QUE GOSTAR JUSTO DELE?

Não, não. Pára, Lílian. Não há razão para entrar em pânico.

Você só ficou com o coração acelerado hoje por causa... por causa da... da dança. Isso, por causa da dança. Era simplesmente o seu organismo precisando bombear mais oxigênio por você ter gastado mais energia. Não havia nenhum fator emocional envolvido...

Devo acrescentar que tem uma vozinha na minha cabeça falando: 'Mas você aceitou dançar com ele...' No que vou responder que foi por educação. Ele foi muito simpático me levando para a Ala Hospitalar e depois no corujal.

Além disso, eu estava preocupada com um simulado de transfiguração que não sei se fui bem apesar de estudar feito uma condenada. Se bem que eu não tenho conseguido me concentrar direito nos últimos dias...

Isso... inspira, Lílian... expira... Está tudo sob controle. Todo esse ataque de loucura foi porque você já está ficando com sono. Está tudo sob controle.

Aliás, é melhor sumir com esse pergaminho."

_**At least at loud, I won't say I'm love**_

_Pelo menos em voz alta, não direi que é paixão_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No café da manhã do dia seguinte...

-Você chegou tarde ontem, Lily. – comentou Taby

-Os dois meninos demoraram pra limpar os troféus. Aliás, acho que os elfos domésticos nem se preocupam em limpar aquela sala. Sempre tem alguém em detenção por lá. Todas as taças parecem espelhos.

-Onde foi a detenção? – perguntou Sirius se sentando ao lado de Lílian.

-Sala de Troféus.

-YES! – foi a reação dele – Paga, Rabicho.

O garoto tirou um saco de produtos da Zonko's do bolso e deu a Sirius como pagamento da aposta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A: Olááá!

Desculpem a demora, mas fim de ano na faculdade é aquela loucura.

Bom, capítulo meio curto, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Aliás, só dois reviews para o capítulo passado? Sério que a fic está tão ruim assim? Bom, se tiver alguém lendo e minimamente gostando, faça uma autora feliz e deixe um comentário. Garanto que o botão de reviews não morde, hehe.

O capítulo tem o mesmo título da fic porque nele aparece a música que dá nome à fic: "Não Direi que é Paixão" da trilha sonora do desenho Hércules da Disney. Aquela que a Mégara canta com as musas no jardim. Eu acho a música simplesmente a CARA da Lily.

A expressão "galanteador perfeito" veio do livro "Poliana Moça".

E para quem quiser conhecer a versão em inglês da música desse capítulo, segue abaixo. A tradução é um pouco diferente da versão que foi feita em português, mas também tem muito a ver com a Lily.

Mas antes, respondendo reviews!

**Mila Pink** –Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eles melhoram o meu dia. O que achou desse capítulo? Tivemos um pouquinho mais de Tiago e Lily... Beijos e apareça sempre!

**Lola Potter Weasley** – Hehehehe, mais uma fã de Tiago. Eu sei, maldade parar o capítulo passado onde parei e ainda demorar um pouco para postar o capítulo seguinte... (assovia e disfarça). Mas aqui está. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos e volte sempre!

Agora sim a música:

**Meg:**_ If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation –_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Musas: **__Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', _

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, you can't conceal it, _

_we know how ya' feel and who you're thinking of._

_**Meg: **__No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no._

_**Musas: **__You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh, oh!_

_**Meg: **__It's too cliche, I wont say I'm in love! _

___**Meg: **__I thought my heart had learned its lesson..._

_It feels so good when you start out!_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!" Oh..._

_**Musas: **__You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya' hit the ceiling!_

_Face it like a grown up - When 'ya gonna own up_

_That ya' got, got, got it bad! _

___**Meg: **__No chance. no way, I won't say it no, no. _

___**Musas: **__Give up give in, check the grin - you're in love!_

_**Meg: **__This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love... _

___**Musas: **__You're doin' flips, read our lips, You're in love!_

_**Meg: **__You're way off base! I won't say it!_

_Get off my case! I won't say it!_

_**Musas: **__Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love._

_**Meg: **__Oh... At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love!_

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,

.:Palas:.


	22. Um Buquê de Rosas

**Capítulo 22 – Um buquê de rosas**

Lílian e Tabata estavam no Salão Comunal terminando alguns trabalhos para poder descer e cuidar da última coreografia. O lugar estava mais calmo que o normal, pois a maioria dos alunos estava nos jardins aproveitando o fim de semana de sol.

Ouviram vozes descendo a escada do dormitório masculino. Alguém cantava... os passos se aproximaram e logo viram que era Potter o dono da voz. Sirius vinha logo atrás fingindo atirar tomates nele.

-Ninguém merece essa voz de taquara rachada.

Comentário que elas entenderam por inveja ou simples vontade de azucrinar os outros mesmo, porque era uma voz, não havia como negar, muito bonita.

Lily ficou por instantes pensativa...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco depois as duas estavam sentadas no chão da sala que usavam para ensaios fazendo ajustes na última dança que apresentariam em Hogwarts. Posições e coisas desse tipo.

-Não Lily, acho que não. A gente formou um "V" no fim do ano passado. Precisamos de alguma coisa diferente.

-Dá pra fazer assim, ó... – ela rabiscava em um pergaminho

-Além disso, a música tem duas batidas no fim. A gente pode fazer uma pose final na primeira batida e fazer uma segunda pose final na segunda batida.

-É... interessante...

...

Passada quase uma hora que estavam ali...

-Taby, acho que é isso.

-Dá pra acreditar que essa é a última dança?

-Nem fala…

Lily se levantou assim como a amiga.

-Agora é só mostrar isso pras meninas no daqui a pouco no ensaio e ver o que elas... acham...

Taby estranhou a pausa na fala de Lily e reparou que ela olhava para algo atrás de suas costas.

Virou-se para ver o que havia surpreendido a amiga e viu Sirius com um lindo buquê na mão. Eram rosas brancas com as bordas cor de vinho.

-Ah... vejo vocês mais tarde. – Lily saiu com passos apressados

_**I walk the lonely streets; **_

_Eu ando as ruas solitárias_

_**I watch the people passing by.  
**__Vejo as pessoas passando_

_**I used to smile and say hello. **_

_Eu costumava sorrir e dizer oi_

_**I g**__**uess I was just a happy guy.  
**__Acho que eu só era um rapaz feliz_

Surpresa, Taby não conseguiu dizer nada a princípio.

O rapaz caminhou na direção dela entregando-lhe as flores.

-São... pra você.

-Obrigada... Veio... saber se tenho uma resposta? – Taby geralmente de fala rápida, quase gaguejava

_**Then you happened, girl, **_

_Aí você apareceu_

_**this feeling that posessses me.  
**__esse sentimento que se apodera de mim_

-Vim pela sua companhia, mas se tiver uma...

Por um momento ela contemplou aqueles olhos cinzas. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Contudo...

-A verdade é que eu não sei o que responder.

_**I just can't move myself. **_

_Não posso me mover_

_**I guess it all just had to be.  
**__Acho que isso tinha de acontecer_

-Por quê? No que está pensando?

Ela o vira se aproximando e começara a andar de costas para se afastar.

-Porque...

Acabou tropeçando em sua bolsa que estava no chão. Segurando as rosas com a mão esquerda, caiu sustentando todo o seu peso com a direita.

-Ai. – ela disse pondo o buquê de lado e massageando a mão que doía – Eu disse que tenho um talento natural pra cair.

Sirius riu sentando-se ao lado e de frente para ela. Beijou sua mão ainda um pouco vermelha da pancada.

-Melhor?

-Sirius...

-O que foi? – ele perguntou numa voz carinhosa

-Quer mesmo saber? Tenho medo. – pra variar, ela voltou a falar rápido

-Medo de quê?

-De me machucar. De novo.

-Eu falei que mudei...

-Eu me lembro do que disse. Mas também sei que dá primeira vez que 'arrastou as asas' para mim, seus pensamentos eram bem diferentes do que disse alguns dias atrás. Sirius, toda essa história começou por causa disso. Eu aceitei sair com você porque sabia que não ia desistir tão fácil e que se conseguisse, ia acabar logo. Eu tentei fazer com que acabasse antes que eu começasse a gostar de você. Não preciso dizer que tudo isso foi por água abaixo.

Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela.

_**I can't see nobody...no, I can't see nobody.  
**__Não consigo ver ninguém... não, Não consigo ver ninguém_

_**My eyes can only look at you...you.**_

_Meus olhos só conseguem olhar pra você_

-Sirius eu gosto de você. Muito mesmo. Mas não quero viver cada dia pensando que vai ser o último.

Ele encostou sua fronte na dela.

-Então, me dá uma chance.

-Sirius...

-Me dá uma chance...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian voltava de uma visita que ficara devendo a Hagrid. Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e entrou no Salão Comunal.

A um canto, Taby e Sirius conversavam. Taby estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do garoto. Lily se aproximou.

-Pelo visto temos boas notícias.

-Temos. – falou Sirius

-Está olhando para o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

-Oh, parabéns! – Lily abraçou os dois – Hum, eu detesto ter de estragar o clima, mas, Taby, nós meio que temos ensaio agora…

-Que horas são agora? – Sirius perguntou

-Quase seis. – Lily respondeu

-Ai, Pontas vai me matar. – fez ele – Temos treino agora.

-Que bom. – disse a ruiva – Me sinto menos culpada agora.

As duas ainda chegaram uns cinco minutos atrasadas na sala improvisada para os ensaios, as outras integrantes do grupo já estavam lá.

-Meninas, desculpe o atraso. – disse Lílian – E, bom, antes de começarmos o aquecimento, peguem suas varinhas.

-Quê? – fez Taby

-Eu achei um feitiço que pode ser… interessante… - Lily falou com um sorriso

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dias se passaram completando o tempo que faltava para o último jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts para Tiago e Sirius, e a última apresentação de dança para Lílian e Tabata.

De manhã cedo, no dormitório, as duas amigas se maquiavam, enquanto Bia esperava sentada na ponta de sua cama.

-Só eu já estou sentindo saudades? – Lily perguntou com um aperto no coração

-Não. – Bia respondeu doce

-Com certeza, não. – disse Taby

-Vai dar tudo certo. – desejou Bia

-Vai ser nossa melhor dança. – Lily disse confiante

Desceram para o Campo de Quadribol. Bia foi direto para as arquibancadas com Remo e Pedro e guardou lugar, como sempre, para as outras duas depois irem assistir ao jogo. Taby fez questão de passar na porta do vestiário para dar boa sorte a Sirius.

O time da Grifinória já tinha descido fazia um tempinho. Tiago queria dar todas as instruções logo para que pudessem ver a dança de novo. Para sua sorte, a apresentação da Corvinal viria primeiro.

As dez grifinórias esperavam a um canto.

-Nervosa? – Lily perguntou

-Imagina…. – Taby respondeu

A música acabou. Era agora.

Com o coração aos saltos, todas entraram e se posicionaram. Foi o tempo de Lílian respirar fundo se concentrando, e a música delas começou agitada desde o início.

Não só Tiago e Sirius fizeram questão de assistir, todo o time estava do lado de fora da porta dos vestiários.

Como sempre, os movimentos estavam bem coreografados e com sincronia perfeita. Rápido demais, a última música estava chegando ao fim... A primeira batida, uma pose final. A segunda batida, a última pose final para as setimanistas.

E a surpresa: as dez meninas apontaram suas varinhas para o céu, falando para que as arquibancadas ouvissem:

_-__Gryffindor!_

E faíscas muito fortes, quase como fogos de artifício, douradas e vermelhas encheram o lugar.

Sorrindo abertamente e admirando o efeito do feitiço que descobrira por acaso na biblioteca, Lílian sem pensar olhou para trás. Encontrou Tiago olhando diretamente para ela. Seu sorriso não chegou realmente a diminuir, embora tenha ficado um pouco mais discreto.

-Boa sorte. – disse só com o movimento dos lábios

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça agradecendo, em um sinal que tinha entendido. Lily quase perdeu o momento de agradecer os sonoros aplausos junto com as outras.

O jogo foi apertado, estava em disputa a taça do Campeonato. Goles e balaços arremessados para todos os lados…gols…defesas… rebatidas… e nada do senhor pomo de ouro...

O placar seguia empatado o tempo todo. Às vezes Grifinória passava um ou dois gols na frente, às vezes, Corvinal fazia isso. De fato, venceria o time que capturasse o pomo. Pelo menos, o céu nublado, em vez de sol, impedia falsos reflexos dourados.

Com uma hora e meia de jogo, os espectadores viram os dois apanhadores ganhando velocidade para o alto. Mesmo com o brilhantismo de Tiago, as chances de ele chegar ao pomo antes eram bem pequenas, a quartanista da Corvinal estava bem mais perto que ele.

Nessa hora, entrou em cena uma excelente rebatida do quintanista da grifinória. Isso atrasou a apanhadora corvinal e permitiu que Tiago encerrasse a partida garantindo a vitória do campeonato.

A festa de comemoração no Salão Comunal foi, por motivos óbvios, ainda mais barulhenta que a do jogo anterior, e foi preciso que McGonagall entrasse com uma bronca para que todos fossem dormir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era uma quinta-feira de tarde, a última aula do dia tinha acabado e os grifinórios voltavam para o Salão Comunal.

Lílian, Tabata e Bia iam subir a escada para o dormitório quando Tiago apareceu.

-Lily, está ocupada agora?

-Não, acho que não.

-Então vem, quero te mostrar um lugar.

-Posso só deixar minha mochila lá em cima?

-Eu levo, Lily. – Bia ofereceu já pegando as coisas da amiga

-Obrigada, Bia.

-Potter...

Ela não teve tempo de falar mais nada, ele a pegou pela mão e saiu correndo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Ois!

O capítulo demorou um pouquinho e ainda por cima veio pequeno, mas em compensação postei uma oneshot e uma tradução. Quem tiver um tempinho passe por lá.

Particularmente gosto da cena da última dança de Lily e Taby. Especialmente o final em que Lily olha para Tiago. O que vocês acharam?

Garanto que o próximo capítulo vem com novidades... não percam!

POR FAVOR mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! :]

Ah, sim, a música que aparece no capítulo é "I can't see nobody" dos Bee Gees.

Meio atrasado, mas um ótimo 2011 para vocês!

**Lola Potter Weasley** – Que bom que gostou! Heheh, eu também gosto da fala que Sirius exige o pagamento da aposta de Rabicho. O que achou desse capítulo?

**Mila Pink** – Você achou mágico? Sério? (autora com olhos brilhando). Sim, o desenho é uma graça e muito divertido também. Eu acho a música simplesmente A CARA da Lily. Um pouco atrasado, mas um ótimo ano pra você!

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy** – Ops... Hum, demorei a eternidade p/ atualizar dessa vez? Espero sinceramente que não. Mas me diverti pra caramba com seu comentário. Sobre a música, sim, com certeza a música que embalou nossos sonhos de criança acaba sendo nossa preferida. Não tem como, acho. Quanto a Lily e Tiago ficarem juntos... só posso dizer: não perca o próximo capítulo!

**Heyheyhey** – Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz. Sobre a Lily e o Tiago, não perca o próximo capítulo...

**Ninha Souma** – Me-ni-na! Você não tem NOÇÃO do quanto seu comentário melhorou meu dia. Sério. Sim, eu sumi por um bom tempo, uns dois anos, acho. Tive alguns problemas e não deu pra atualizara fic. Fico imensamente feliz pelos elogios e por dizer que ama a fic. MUITO OBRIGADA! Hum, sobre não parar a fic, não vai dar. Vai acabar mesmo quando eles se acertarem (também não gosto quando eles morrem, é muito triste...). Mas já tenho outra fic saindo do forno!

**IsadoraCGoss** – Você leu tudo em dois dias? Isso pra mim é um enorme elogio! Haha, acho que muitas gostariam de ter um Tiago Potter...

**Bella Potter Cullen** – Você é bailarina? Que lindo! Por favor ignore se escrevi muitas bobagens, totalmente licença poética... hehehe. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eis o 22, espero que goste também.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	23. Música e Citação

**Capítulo 23 – Música e Citação**

Era uma quinta-feira de tarde, a última aula do dia tinha acabado e os grifinórios voltavam para o Salão Comunal.

Lílian, Tabata e Bia iam subir a escada para o dormitório quando Tiago apareceu.

-Lily, está ocupada agora?

-Não, acho que não.

-Então vem, quero te mostrar um lugar.

-Posso só deixar minha mochila lá em cima?

-Eu levo, Lily. – Bia ofereceu já pegando as coisas da amiga

-Obrigada, Bia. – fez ele

-Potter...

Ela não teve tempo de falar mais nada, ele a pegou pela mão e saiu correndo.

-Potter, onde está me levando? – disse ela enquanto subiam escadas

-Já vai ver.

Estavam no sétimo andar, em frente a uma tapeçaria quando Tiago falou:

-Pense em um lugar.

-O quê? – ela não entendeu

-Pense em um lugar. – ele repetiu

-Como...

-Só pense. Veja-o na sua cabeça o mais claro que puder.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando o pedido, mas assim fez. Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar até nos detalhes.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, notou que uma porta tinha surgido onde antes era apenas uma parede lisa. Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

-Abre. – foi tudo o que Tiago disse

Estava ansioso por ver a reação dela. E curioso também… em que a sala se transformaria?

Ela ainda tinha uma expressão de quem achava que ele estava perdendo o juízo (pelo menos o pouco que tinha), mas fez o que havia sido sugerido girando a maçaneta acobreada que aparecera.

As luzes se acenderam quando entraram no aposento. Luzes _elétricas, _ou uma boa imitação delas. Lílian não pôde conter uma exclamação e uma expressão de espanto.

-Como... como isso veio parar aqui? – disse entre boquiaberta e encantada

Era uma sala muito bem iluminada com as paredes pintadas de um rosa muito claro. O chão era recoberto por um assoalho, e um espelho imenso cobria uma das paredes da sala retangular. Barras de madeira escura estavam presas às outras três paredes.

-Os elfos chamam esse lugar de Sala Precisa. Ela se transforma em algo que a pessoa precisa ou pensa na hora que vai entrar.

-Incrível. – ela falou ainda examinando o local com os olhos

-Que lugar é esse? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava em volta – Parece um... estúdio de dança.

-É, é isso mesmo. – ela tinha um olhar saudoso para as barras presas às paredes

O rapaz parara de acompanhá-la e deixou que ela andasse a esmo na sala observando e apreciando cada detalhe.

-Posso perguntar o que há de especial nele?

-Comecei a estudar _ballet_ aos cinco anos, num lugar idêntico a esse. – ela falou ainda contemplando a sala e andando por ela – Parece que a minha vida começou aqui, a maior parte das lembranças que tenho de quando era criança, são a partir desse tempo... Fantástico. Nunca imaginei que fosse ver isso de novo. – disse com um sorriso suave voltando o rosto para ele – Era nele que eu estava pensando naquele dia em que me viu dançar.

-Se tem tanta saudade, por que não vai visitá-lo nas férias? – ele perguntou

-Aquela academia foi comprada há alguns anos e demolida. – ela levantou ligeiramente um dos ombros

-Que pena...

-É...

Lílian ficou em silêncio, estava no meio da sala, Tiago a observava de um canto.

-Conta mais. – ele pediu

-Acho que não tem mais nada pra contar. – disse mais uma vez olhando ao redor, e depois virando para ele acrescentou – Além do mais, acho que sabe mais de mim do que eu de você.

-O que quer saber? – ele perguntou gostando daquela conversa

-Não sei. – ela respondeu – O que gostaria de falar?

-Bom, - ele agora andava em direção a ela – meus pais são bruxos, assim como toda a minha família. Meu pai trabalha no Ministério, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e minha mãe no St. Mungus. Não tenho irmãos, quer dizer, tirando o Sirius, de certa forma. E acho que gosto tanto de jogar Quadribol quanto você de dançar... Ah, sim, e gostaria que você me chamasse de Tiago e não "Potter" o tempo todo. – ele terminou sua "apresentação" sorrindo e perguntou – O que achou?

-Razoável. – Lily meneou a cabeça

Ele ia lançar uma palavra de indignação, mas ouviu a risada da garota.

-E sua família? – ele perguntou

-Vejamos, meus pais não são bruxos, como toda minha família. Meu pai é arquiteto, minha mãe é pintora. Tenho uma irmã, Petúnia, que estuda Letras e ficou noiva nas últimas férias de verão. Mas ela… deixou de falar comigo desde que a carta de Hogwarts chegou em casa. E, ah, sim, diria pra você se conformar com "Potter".

Percebendo que ela imitara seu jeito de falar e que não acrescentaria mais nada, ele falou:

-Não vai me perguntar o que achei?

-Não. – ela chacoalhou a cabeça sorrindo com os olhos

-Mas era minha chance de dizer que estava razoável...

-Eu sei. – ela sorriu de um jeito quase _maroto_

Lily desviou os olhos para o espelho à sua esquerda. A expressão de seu rosto de modificou, pareceu um pouco pensativa por um instante e então falou:

-Vamos ver se o grande jogador de Quadribol consegue resolver um enigma. – desafiou

Ele se aproximou para ouvi-la melhor, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas de curiosidade. A garota começou sua história:

-Um tempinho atrás, na noite que passei na Ala Hospitalar, ouvi uma voz. Uma voz que cantava. – os olhos verdes de Lílian estavam diretamente fixados em Tiago – É uma lembrança muito vaga, não reconheci a voz, nem me lembro do que falava. Pra falar a verdade, não dei qualquer importância, achei que fosse só um sonho. No entanto, quando ouvi você cantando dias atrás, sua voz me pareceu familiar. Tem idéia do por quê?

Tiago estava surpreso.

-Você se lembra?... – fez ele – Foi... foi a minha voz que você ouviu. Desculpe não queria ter te acordado.

-Não acordou exatamente. – ela falou – Foi como… parte de um sonho. Quando o ouvi no Salão Comunal, achei que me lembrava da sua voz, mas não tinha certeza. Então, foi de fato você.

-Eu estava preocupado, queria te ver, mesmo que estivesse dormindo...

-Como? Bia disse que foi a última a sair naquele dia.

-Digamos que eu fui visitar você mais de uma vez.

-E como Madame Pomfrey não o viu?

-Escolhi um horário que ela estava ocupada. – ele assumiu um ar de quem tentava enrolar a conversa

Lily o olhou desconfiada.

-Madame Pomfrey ocupada demais para não ver alguém dentro da Ala Hospitalar?

-Ok, eu apareci lá no meio da noite. – ele se entregou

-Você o quê? A ampulheta que marca a pontuação da Grifinória deve ficar constantemente se contorcendo por todas as vezes que os pontos são colocado em risco… Se tivessem visto você? – falou preocupada – Ia acabar aumentando a sua coleção de detenções.

-Eu tomei alguns cuidados pra ninguém me ver. Eu disse, estava preocupado, queria ver você. – ele disse com brando

-Me ver? - a garota começava a sentir seu coração acelerando

-É…

Achando que aquela conversa estava tomando rumos "perigosos", Lily resolveu desviar o assunto.

-Que mal eu pergunte, o que falava?

Como se esperasse por isso, ele pegou fôlego e começou a cantar.

Tiago mantinha a voz baixa, tentando desafinar o menos possível. Lily se aproximou para poder ouvir melhor.

-If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Empty as the sky  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

_[Se eu nunca te conhecesse  
__Se eu nunca sentisse esse amor  
__Nunca teria uma idéia  
__De quanto a vida pode ser preciosa_

_E se eu nunca te abraçasse  
__Nunca teria uma pista  
__Como no fim encontrei em você  
__A parte que faltava em mim_

_E sou tão grato a você  
__Eu teria vivido toda a vida  
__Perdido para sempre  
__Se nunca te conhecesse_

_Vazio é o céu  
__Perdido para sempre  
__Se eu nunca te conhecesse]_

Se alguma nota musical não saiu como devia, a ruiva não percebeu. A voz suave que embalara os sonhos dela algumas semanas antes a encantava. O significado das palavras que ouvia e sabia serem a seu respeito fez com que ela se esquecesse de tudo em volta, de tudo que já havia acontecido, de tudo que já havia dito, era quase como se estivesse conhecendo outra pessoa. Embalada por aquela melodia, ela fixava um olhar doce no rosto do rapaz à sua frente. Estavam tão próximos, podia quase ouvir as batidas do coração dele.

Sem aviso, Tiago se inclinou e a beijou.

Pela primeira vez, Lílian não arrumou desculpas para sair, não se afastou, nem pensou em desferir-lhe um tapa.

Tiago a abraçou pela cintura, e Lily passou a mão por seu rosto.

_**I'll always remember  
**__Sempre me lembrarei_

_**It was late afternoon  
**__Foi num fim de tarde_

_**It lasted forever  
**__que durou para sempre_

_**And ended so soon (yea)  
**__e terminou muito cedo_

Infelizmente, pensamentos desagradáveis vieram á memória dela. Separou-se devagar ainda abraçada a ele e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. Ficou assim alguns segundos, e Tiago percebeu que havia algo errado.

-O que foi? – ela ouviu uma voz carinhosa e levantou o olhar

-Não quero ser usada e depois descartada como um objeto que perde o valor por não ser mais novidade.

-Lily, pára com isso. Você não é só mais uma.

-Quantas vezes já fez esse discurso?

-Nenhuma.

Ela o olhou como se pedisse que, pelo menos, ele dissesse a verdade.

-Sério. Nunca disse a ninguém que estava apaixonado.

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão.

-"Digo a todas como sou e, se apesar de tal, sua vaidade é tanta que se supunham inesquecíveis, a culpa, certo, que não é minha". Pra mim, você é diferente.

Ela adquiriu um olhar espantado.

-Joaquim Manuel de Macedo. – disse ela

-O quê?

-Você citou Joaquim Manuel de Macedo. Como conhece? É um escritor trouxa.

-Você ficou tão animada no Natal com o livro que a Bia tinha te dado que pedi pra Taby pegar emprestado no seu dormitório...

-Emprestado? Não imaginei que fosse gostar de literatura brasileira…

-Não gostei exatamente... – ele falou com sinceridade – Mas essa frase foi particularmente interessante...

A garota deu um meio riso abaixando a cabeça.

-Lil, eu realmente quis dizer tudo o que estava naquela música... – ele delicadamente levantou seu rosto passando o polegar por sua bochecha – Eu te amo.

Ela ficou absolutamente surpresa e sem palavras.

-Eu... – Lily tinha um olhar confuso

_**In places no one will find  
**__Em lugares que ninguém encontraria  
__**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
**__Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos_

Tiago se aproximou dela novamente, mas Lílian afastou o rosto.

-Ainda não acredita em mim? – perguntou ele

-Preciso... colocar meus pensamentos em ordem... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto – Acho que vou voltar agora.

Tiago soltou os braços das costas dela

-Ah, me desculpe a falta de educação, não lembro se o agradeci por ter me carregado até a Ala Hospitalar. Embora, acho que um feitiço de levitação teria sido mais prático.

-Não foi nada. Foi um prazer tê-la em meus braços. – dizendo isso, beijou o dorso de sua mão.

Lílian apenas sorriu corando antes de sair para o corredor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** - Heeyy!

Repararam que o capítulo chegou mais rápido? Efeito das reviews que chegaram mais rápido! :D

Sim, finalmente L/T! Não sei bem como ficou a cena deles, tem umas partes que, hum, não sei se gostei muito, mas foi o melhor que saiu. O que acharam? Achei tão a cara do Tiago a música que ele canta pra Lily... e vocês?

Aliás, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic!

Comentem, comentem, por favor. Meu dia fica tão mais bonito! E quem sabe assim o último capítulo chega logo... (chantagem!)

Créditos:

A música que o Tiago canta "If a never knew you" e faz parte da trilha sonora do desenho Pocahontas.

A outra música que aparece é "Cry" da Mandy Moore, trilha sonora de "Um Amor Para Recordar" – lindo filme, aliás.

Respondendo as reviews (Ieeeiiii!):

**Bella Potter Cullen** – Que booom que gostou do capítulo passado. E sim! Esse capítulo teve TL. O que achou?

**Mila Pink** – Hahaha, gostou do Sirius? Fã dele? Também gostei da dança delas, particularmente o final foi uma cena que gostei muito de escrever, mas confesso que nem pensei na piscadinha, heheh. Bom, se você gostou de eles se falando de longe, o que achou desse capítulo?

**Wirda** – Hahha, eu sei, maldade parar onde parei, mas foi só pra dar um suspense... hehe. MUITO OBRIGADA por elogiar a fic! E esse capítulo nem demorou tanto dessa vez, vai? O que achou?

**Ninha Souma** – É, os casais continuam a ser acertar, falta só um... Hehe, também gostou do "boa sorte" do capítulo passado? Amei escrever aquela cena. SIM! Tenho outra fic no forno, aliás, de todos os meus projetos (que, ok, nem são taaantos assim), é a mais elaborada provavelmente. O primeiro capítulo já está inclusive betado! É outra TL, começa um pouco antes do sétimo ano e termina um pouco depois (informações quentinhas, em primeira mão, não espalha, viu? Hhahahaha). Lógico que eu aviso quando ela vai começar (assim que Não Direi acabar). OBRIGADA MESMO por elogiar a fic. Mas voltando pra fic atual, o que achou desse capítulo? Um bom sinal? Hehehe.

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy** – Oi, menina! Vou tomar a liberdade de entender "senhorita dá-me nos nervos" como elogio, hehehe. Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. E, vai, esse nem demorou tanto... Espero que tenha gostado dele também. Tivemos uma cena que eu estava sendo cobrada há um tempão por algumas pessoas. O que achou?

**IsadoraCGoss** – Não sou muito atualizada nisso, mas CaféMania é um dos jogos do facebook, não é? Que bom que gostou da última dança no Jogo de Quadribol, foi uma cena que gostei muito de escrever, principalmente o final dela. E, sim, Taby e Sirius se acertaram (finalmente), falta agora só mais um casal (só o mais esperado provavelmente, mas enfim...). O que achou desse capítulo?

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	24. Distrações, Bilhetes e Sala Precisa

**Capítulo 24 – Distrações, Bilhetes e Sala Precisa**

"_**Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide […]**_

_**And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me"**_

_(__Embora você esteja insegura__  
__Por que lutar contra a maré__  
__Não pense muito__  
__Deixe seu coração decidir […]__  
__E quando você for verdadeira com seu coração__  
__Eu sei que ele vai levá-la direto para mim)_

_**True to your heart – **__**Raven**_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, Lílian foi a última à chegar ao Salão Principal. Não poderia demorar para tomar café, ou chegaria atrasada à primeira aula. Com a cabeça bem longe da mesa da Grifinória, ela enchia sua xícara de chá. Agora era só adoçar...

-Lily! – fez Bia

-O quê? – a ruiva voltou à realidade

-Você está colocando aveia no chá, em vez de açúcar.

-Ãhn? – ela olhou para a xícara com mais atenção – Ai, Merlin, eu estava distraída.

-Isso é bem visível... – disse Bia escondendo um sorriso

Enquanto isso, dois ou três lugares à direita, Taby lia uma carta de sua avó que viera acompanhada de uma caixa. A garota achou mais seguro ler o pergaminho _antes_ de abrir a caixa.

-Arg! – fez Tabata ainda no início da leitura

-O que foi? – Sirius perguntou

-"Sempre apreciei a cozinha francesa, por isso estou enviando esses escargots de presente." Não vou nem abrir a caixa.

-Mas ela não sabe que você não gosta? – Sirius perguntou

-Na verdade, sempre dei um jeito de sumir com isso sem ela ver...

Ao continuar a ler a carta, Taby arregalou os olhos.

-Você está bem? – falou Sirius com a mão nas costas dela

-'Tô ótima. – ela respondeu em um tom de voz que deixava muito claro que "ótima" era exatamente o que ela não estava.

-O que aconteceu?

-Minha avó vem pra Inglaterra no verão e adivinha onde ela vai ficar hospedada por TRÊS SEMANAS? Lá em casa!

-Isso é tão ruim assim?

- Sirius, tem idéia de quanto tempo disponível ela vai ter pra dizer tudo que há errado em mim? E, bom, eu estava pensando em talvez te levar pra conhecer minha família, mas com ela aqui...

-Acha que ela vai me considerar tão mau assim?

-Acho que em pouco tempo ela vai tentar te convencer que você é bom demais pra _mim_.

Ele riu sem encontrar muito mais o que dizer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na primeira aula, Transfiguração, Tabata não conseguiu se conter e fez um pergaminho aparecer na carteira de Bia:

_**Taby:**__ Ei, Bia, como vão você e o Remo?_

_**Bia:**__ Taby, você perdeu a noção de perigo? Mandando bilhetes na aula da McGonagall? E estamos bem, por quê?_

_**Taby:**__ Ah, por nada, era mais pra puxar conversa fiada._

_**Bia:**__ Não tinha uma hora menos "perigosa" pra você fazer isso?_

_**Taby**__: Perigosa? Por quê?_

_**Bia**__: Taby, a coisa funciona mais ou menos assim: se a professora pegar esse papel estamos em uma baita encrenca._

_**Taby**__: Ah, qualquer coisa, engole o pergaminho. Celulose faz fez, sabia?_

_**Bia**__: Ok, agora eu estou oficialmente não lendo mais esse bilhete._

_**Taby**__: 'tá. O que eu queria perguntar mesmo é se você não acha que a Lily está um pouco distraída hoje?_

_**Bia**__: É, está. Você sabe o que aconteceu?_

_**Taby**__: Não. Vou perguntar pra ela._

_Lily?_

…

_**Lily**__: O que foi?_

_**Taby**__: Por que demorou tanto pra responder?_

_**Lily**__: McGonagall estava olhando pra cá._

_**Bia**__: Antes que a Taby comece a enrolar de novo e a gente acabe com uma detenção, vou perguntar de uma vez: por que você está tão pensativa?_

_**Lily**__: Nada de importante._

_**Taby**__: Nada de importante? Vou refrescar sua memória: você está assim desde ontem depois de o Tiago ter te arrastado pra fora do Salão Comunal._

_**Lily**__: Não dá pra escrever agora. McGonagall está desconfiando de alguma coisa._

_**Taby**__: Lily!_

_**Bia**__: Dá pra conversar depois, na aula de Feitiços._

_**- Pausa para aula de Transfiguração -**_

_**Taby**__: Ok, já estamos de volta, agora na sala do Flitwick. Fala logo, Lily._

_**Lily**__: Taby, nesse momento você não deveria estar suspirando sobre como o Sirius é lindo já que vocês começaram a namorar tem pouco tempo?_

_**Taby**__: Muito bem, já vi que vou ter de refrescar sua memória DE NOVO: desde ontem, depois que o Tiago puxou você do Salão Comunal, você está com a cabeça nas nuvens. Quase entrou no dormitório das meninas do quarto ano…_

_**Bia**__: Verdade. Uns alunos do terceiro ano estavam "desrespeitando o regulamento" do seu lado hoje de manhã e você nem piscou._

_**Taby**__: E, lógico, o auge do café da manhã: você colocando aveia no chá pensando que era açúcar. Vamos precisar lembrar de outros incidentes?_

_**Lily**__: Acho que não…_

_**Taby**__: Então, o que aconteceu?_

_**Lily**__: Ele falou uma coisa que meio que assustou um pouco._

_**Taby**__: O que ele falou?_

_**Lily**__: …_

_**Taby**__: Lily!_

_**Lily**__: Ele… hum… disse que me…_

_**Bia**__: Lily, sua letra foi ficando muito pequena, não deu pra ler o final._

_**Lily**__: Ah, 'tá. Só que cuidado dobrado pra ninguém ver esse bilhete. … Ele disse que me ama._

_**Bia**__: Pode-se saber o que tem de tão assustador nisso?_

_**Lily**__: Tem um tempo que eu até que comecei a acreditar que ele gosta um pouco de mim e tal…_

_**Taby**__: Um pouco?_

_**Lily**__: É. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse dizer a palavra "amo"._

_**Taby**__: E o que você respondeu, Lily?_

_**Lily**__: Eu…_

_**Bia**__: Não me fala que você ficou parada sem dizer nada._

_**Lily**__: Eu falei, ele me pegou de surpresa…_

_**Taby**__: Você falou alguma coisa ou não?_

_**Lily**__: Não sei, não consigo lembrar direito, fiquei muito abobada._

_**Taby**__: Visivelmente._

_**Lily**__: Engraçadinha._

_**Bia**__: Afinal, como terminou a conversa?_

_**Lily**__: Devo ter falado que estava meio confusa, precisava pensar…_

_**Taby**__: Já sabe o que vai fazer?_

_**Bia**__: Provavelmente não._

_**Lily**__: Como sabe?_

_**Bia**__: Pelo número de reticências que você está usando E por estar tão distraída. Agora, Taby, sai do pergaminho._

_**Taby**__ (indignada): Por quê? Querem falar mal de mim, é?_

_**Bia**__: Deixa de ser boba, eu também vou sair._

_**Taby**__: ?_

_**Bia**__: É o tipo de coisa que a Lily tem de pensar SOZINHA. __Então, tchau, Lily._

_**Taby**__: Ok. __Beijo, Lily._

_**Lily**__: Tchau, meninas. Rs._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era noite e já passara do horário permitido aos alunos para circularem pelos corredores do castelo.

Na Sala Precisa, Lílian estava sentada no largo parapeito da janela fechada. Distraída, brincava com o pingente em forma de lírio que ganhara de Tiago no natal. O lugar tinha o aspecto do mesmo estúdio de dança de sua infância. Mirava a paisagem banhada pelo luar, mas estava completamente perdida em pensamentos.

"_Quando o música estava terminando, Tiago desceu com ela suavemente, o que fez a garota rir de leve._

_-Dizem que depois do frio, do gelo e da neve, a natureza rebrota com grande esplendor. – falou ele – É bom ver você sorrindo de novo._

_-Também acho. – foi a resposta de Lily_

_Tiago tornou a levantá-la. Estavam tão perto…"_

Essas e outras memórias ficavam aparecendo em sua mente...

Lembrou-se de uma espécie de brincadeira da qual ouvira falar. Mentalmente, tirava as pétalas de uma margarida.

Bem-me-quer... ele disse que me ama…

Mal-me-quer… mais uma… se eu for só mais uma…

Bem-me-quer… me ama…

Mal-me-quer… e se for só um truque…

Bem-me-quer…

-Boa noite. – falou uma voz doce em seu ouvido

-Céus! – Lílian sentiu o coração acelerar – Você me assustou.

-Desculpe. – Tiago sorriu – Não era essa a intenção.

-Tudo bem. – ela olhou para as próprias mãos e, após consultar o relógio, continuou – Como veio até aqui? Se Filch o encontra...

-Tenho meus truques pra Filch não me pegar. E você, como está aqui?

-Até daqui a meia hora posso dizer que estava fazendo a ronda. – ela deu de ombros

-Posso... perguntar em que estava pensando? Estava tão concentrada, nem me ouviu chegando.

-Nada. Só... com os pensamentos longe.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar divertido que a fez continuar:

-'Tá. Era sobre… nós.

-Existe um 'nós'?

-É complicado. – acabou respondendo

Ele se aproximou.

-Lily, não tem de ser. – disse pegando em uma de suas mãos

-Tiago, eu não... Ai...

Percebendo do que o chamara, sem graça, ela abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar do rapaz à sua frente.

-O que foi? – ele aproximou-se mais e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela – Acha que eu estava mentindo quando falei que amava você?

-Mentindo, não. Talvez, - ela levantou um dos ombros – exagerando um pouco…

-Lílian, olha pra mim. – disse levantando o queixo dela – Acha mesmo isso?

Por um instante, ela apenas contemplou aquele rosto. Lentamente, dirigiu a mão ao rosto dele.

-Não. – foi a resposta quase sussurrada

Lily colocou um fiapo de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de continuar:

-É que… eu me acostumei a olhar pra você e criticar, e não gostar, te achar infantil e tantas outras coisas. Mas de um tempo pra cá eu tenho te notado. Você está diferente.

Tiago a abraçou pela cintura.

-Até o seu jeito de falar mudou. Não está só mais responsável. Está mais companheiro, mais simpático e, arrisco a dizer… até mais bonito.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela sorrindo, mas não era o sorriso convencido de meses antes.

-Enfim… Eu gosto de você. – Lily falou – Muito. Não dá pra negar mais isso...

Lily aproximou o rosto do dele e ficaram assim por um momento. Em seguida, ela levantou o rosto e o beijou.

Ainda com os rostos muito próximos, Tiago falou com a voz baixa:

-Repete…

-O quê? – ela perguntou

-Meu nome. Foi a primeira vez em sete anos que ouvi você não me chamar de Potter.

Lílian riu ao dizer:

-Tiago.

Ele a beijou novamente e a tirou do parapeito da janela.

…

Com uma repentina preocupação, Lily se afastou um pouco dele.

-Tiago, já passa do horário dos monitores poderem andar por aí. Como vamos voltar pro Salão Comunal?

-Ah, não se preocupa com isso. – ele tentou beijá-la de novo

-Como nós vamos sair daqui? – ela tornou a perguntar se afastando o rosto

-Bom, já que insiste… assim.

Tiago tirou do bolso um tecido sedoso e prateado. Lílian abriu mais os olhos de espanto e pegando em uma das pontas, a trama lhe pareceu ser feita de fios de água.

-Isso é uma…

-Capa da Invisibilidade. – ele completou

Ela ficou momentaneamente sem fala pela surpresa até que:

-Isso explica muita coisa... Quantas outras surpresas como essa me esperam? – ela perguntou com um olhar desconfiado

-Algumas. – Tiago respondeu meneando a cabeça com o costumeiro sorriso maroto e a beijou novamente

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oi!

Demorou um pouquinho o capítulo por causa de provas e outras coisas, mas aqui está. Dá uma dorzinha no coração dizer, mas esse é o último. Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado da fic. Uma curiosida é que a princípio, a fic ia ser uma short, com uns 5 capítulo, mas o assunto acabou rendendo 24 capítulos...

Tem mais uma pronta pra começar. Se alguém quiser que eu avise quando for postada é só dizer e deixar um meio de contato.

Um bom tempo atrás eu tinha pensado em fazer uma entrevista com os personagens. A princípio, descartei a ideia, mas se surgirem reviews com ideias/perguntas, talvez eu retome isso.

Bom, dando os devidos créditos, uma das falas entre o Tiago e a Lily veio de um episódio de ER. E a vó da Taby veio do Diário da Princesa.

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, que deixaram reviews (eu adoro reviews!), que adicionaram a fic ou eu aos favoritos e que colocaram no alert. Muito obrigada mesmo! Aliás, quem deixar review nesse capítulo e tiver uma forma de contato, eu respondo, viu?

Agora respondendo os reviews do capítulo passado (yey!):

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy** – Tardes de domingo tediosas? Ando com tanta coisa pra fazer que nem sei mais o que é isso... hehe. Sim, depois de tanto tempo, a fic acabou, mas tem outra para sair em breve. Muito obrigada por gostar dos meus textos, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Me conte o que achou.

**Mila Pink** – Gostou das músicas? Que bom! Achei que elas eram a cara do capítulo passado. Sério que você gostou da cena T/L? Fico muito feliz, tem horas que não sei quando fica bom ou meio besta. Se você quiser, eu aviso quando vier a nova fic, que, aliás, não deve demorar. Me conte o que achou desse último capítulo!

**Bella Potter Cullen** – Que bom que gostou! Sério que a declaração do Tiago ficou boa? Que bom, que bom, que bom! O que você achou desse último capítulo?

**Joana Filipa –Black- Potter** – Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Esse trabalho chegou ao fim, mas tem outro chegando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, me conte o que achou!

Beijos e até a próxima fic,

.:Palas:.


End file.
